


What we used to be

by LevisTears



Series: What we [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chubby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin caught Levi's eyes first, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, Gay, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Middle School, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Pining, Slow Build, Social Anxiety, Touching, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Transphobia, mention of drugs, phonophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Levi tells the story of his relationship with Eren.levi starts school with a bad outlook on life and all he wants in the world is to find out what happiness is. He meets Eren a boy who is the complete opposite of him and Eren shows him there's more to life than he once thought. Will Levi find what's he's looking for or will he be lead into more trouble?





	1. Chapter 1

In the little time I have already spent on this earth living my life, life has succeeded in showing me things that I would of never wanted happening in my lifetime. I've lived seeing the smiles and also tears of those around me and I've suffered things that a child should never go through. I've understood a lot of things when it comes to life and how things work but there has always been one thing that I've never understood. That thing is happiness. If someone were to come up to me and ask me what it was I wouldn't have a clue on how to answer. I think my misunderstanding of this is caused by my lack of happiness during my childhood and this has caused me to be clueless now. The one answer I want from life is, what is happiness?

*slam*

I was rudely awoken by my mum forcefully opening my bedroom door to awaken me from my peaceful sleep, thus alerting me this was my first day of secondary school at Titan academy. From what I knew it specialised in sport and preforming arts which made me worry cause those were not at all what I had any interest in but it did have a pretty great pass rate for academics. That's what I Focused on the most. "Chloe darling time to wake up!" She sang and I opened my eyes fast with excitement as I knew what today was. Also one little detail about me that I should mention is that this name may be my name but I wish it wasn't. Why? You may ask, it's called not being in the right body. I've so far not came up with a name but it's fine at the moment. It doesn't really affect me a whole lot but still feels uncomfortable. I would ask for male pronouns but I'm not out yet even though I've felt like this since age 9. It seems scary to do, really scary. Plus if I told people they wouldn't understand since people don't really know about the topic, wouldn't belive me either since I've got really long hair and I'm told what to wear.

My mum opened the curtains and handed me a plate of eggs, bacon and fried toast with a big smile on her face. I looked at the selection on my lap with a little half-smile. “Eat up Chloe you have a big day ahead of you"

With that I dug into my feast savouring every single bite of that mouth watering piece of food that I could. I hopped out of bed making my way over to the bathroom locking it behind me. I started to strip, my body reflecting in the mirror as I removed my clothing. now fully naked I rose my head to look at myself in the mirror. "Not bad but definitely  could be better " I mumbled to myself. I jumped in the shower washing myself. Making sure I was as clean as a fiddle before even thinking of stepping out. Once out I blow dried my hair and looked at the mess that was my new uniform. It consisted of a polo shirt, trousers and a jumper that was black, puffy and frumpy. It kind of didn't ruin my non-existent figure due to the extra weight I carried but I was grateful that I was aloud to wear the trousers.

I went downstairs to see my dad William and mum Klutchel standing together holding a camera. I stared without amusement as they approached me. "Come here Chloe I want a picture of my big girl" William said and I stud in place ready for my photo to be taken. "Smile Chloe" they both said in unison. I didn't really want to but I let out another half-smile so they wouldn't complain. God that flash was bright it stung my eyes but I soon recovered. I grabbed my bag and headed for the car with my head held high. The journey was filled with stuff like:  
Don't let anyone touch you and stand up for yourself! I had heard this for the whole of my 6 weeks off and I was sick to death of hearing it.

I exited the car waving my parents goodbye. As they drove off I turned back around to face the school and marched in meaning business down to the café where we were supposed to meet. I waited for 20 mins no teachers were in sight it just me and 4 other students but we were all sitting at different ends of the café until I said "Maybe we should look at the hall, they may be there" They seemed to trust what I said even though I had no clue if everyone was there. As we came closer we heard voices and a massive weight had been lifted off my chest. I walked to the line which had my class on it. 7C. A man walked up in front of the line and spoke.

"I'm your new form tutor Mr. Pixis " he announced

We walked into the assembly hall and it was jammed packed of year 7s. I sat down. I looked up and said to myself. "Here we go"

~~~~~~~~

Here I was in my first assembly of middle school at Titan academy awaiting for it to start. I played with my fingers to pass time and settle the growing nerves within me and once it had started something happened that nearly had cringing up to my ears. The headmaster had introduced himself and said "Good morning everyone!" Which was replied to

"Good mor-"I was cut off by

"GOOOOD MMORRNNNINNG MISTER (ADD NAME),GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!"

Like I said I was humiliated by these children, what we're they 6? well I guess it was a thing you did in primary school at the beginning of assembly and they hadn't a clue but anyways the rest of the assembly consisted of meeting our year head and talking about the school's goals: Respect, excellence and friendship. Friendship. I really doubted that they supported all them and don't just promote them when they knew inspector time was around.

~1/2h later~

Mr. Pixis was showing us our form room and showed us where about we sat. I was near the door, I would of preferred the window to be honest. Luckily I new a few people in here...well six but three were people from primary that I had hardly talked to. One was a boy called Jean that I was 'apparently' friends with when I was a baby/toddler. This was because of my mum being friends with his mum and the same with our grandmas.

Last was my best friend in the world Farlan who I had been friends with always since the beginning. He had been through a lot which made me all way want to look after him like a father would. Since his mother left and his father Louis didn't look after him at all and was living off benefits which she spent on drugs and stuff . Not to mention his grandfather the only person who loved and supported him died of cancer last year. I had noticed that Farlan was changing, mentally. well I did hope he would move on from this goth faze he was having with all the scull hoodies, dyeing his hair black and that heavy metalish/Gothic music by Marilyn Manson. I had only listened to one of his songs which was because Farlan wanted me to download and send it to his phone. the lyrics strung to mind.

"Someone to hear your prayers, someone who cares"

Anyway me and Farlan had made plans to meet each other at 1st break of the next day to talk about our first experiences of our new school. Mr. Pixis took us for a tour around the school. A few teachers came out to say hello and said what they teach, They were nice. Then we reached a department that was called M.F.L .I had no idea what it meant but then two ladies came over to us, one saying

"Bonjour!(Hello!) " I immediately clicked on it was the French department. There was silence and with no response from anyone I quietly said

"Bonjour(Hello)"

"comment ça va?(How are you?)" she replied

"Ça va bien merci(I'm doing well thank you)" That was the first thing that I could think of in response.

"Well done! Looks like we have some Potential here don't you say so Mrs" she said

"Yes we do" the other replied and Mr. Pixis smiled but I heard whispers behind me followed by a few sniggers. I turned around to see people whispering to each other whilst looking at me. But luckily Farlan was smiling and giving off a fast snappy clap.

"Just great you had to be smart and polite didn't you ,you idiot! You've been here for 1 h and everyone's talking about you!" I thought to myself. We had already learnt this stuff I just said to them teachers in our last school. We carried on our tour.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch it was my first lesson ever here was D.T (Design and technology) and it wasn't to hard to find the class room. It must of been cookery as it was filled with ovens and plus the old looking woman was wearing a apron. By the end we had talked about food and were cooking cupcakes next week that were made in one step. I knew I wouldn't mess that up right?, I probably would to be honest since I struggle to make a cup of noodles at times, I don't know how I mess it up either if you're wondering. It's one of life's many mysteries. I had my book signed and thanked her like you do. I turned to the timetable in the back of my book to see what I had next. french. I sign of relief hit my face knowing that I would feel more comfortable there, maybe one of those teachers from before would be my teacher.

I walked in to see a few people sitting down waiting for them who had got lost to show up. Luckily my dear friend Farlan was amongst them and that made me happy since I had a familiar face present near me. When everyone did come inside and sat down he was the only person I knew. Whilst the lesson was going on people stayed quite when it came to answering questions and I answered what I could. Also I didn't get any of those teachers from earlier but it didn't matter she seemed nice the one I had anyway.

Once the day ended I was picked up in the car by my dad, we talked about each of our days like we normaly would and once I reached home I was bombarded with generic questions about my day for example: "Was everything ok?"

"Yes" I sighed looking out of the window.

"Are your teachers nice?" he asked turning to face me, taking his attention off the road and onto me.

"Yeah" I sighed " and keep your eyes on the road dad please, I'm too young to die."

"Did you make any friends!" he smiled turning back to face the road.

"What do you think?" I said this in a sarcastic tone rolling my eyes at him with a fake smile. I said recalling what happened outside the M.F.L department in our tour.

"Sorry sorry I shouldn't of mentioned it" and apologised and there was a slight pause"Any cute boys?!?"

"NO!" I whined, my eyeballs were close from rolling back into my head from how hard I was rolling them. My mum had always been obsessed with me finding a snart, beautiful kind of boyfriend. Well it wasn't going to happen as I was was still hung over from my past no, first relationship with this boy who was really popular but he was using me as bait to get this girl. Thats 4 months I'm not getting back ever! Also there was a few rumors going on out him saying he was gay. I didnt really care. I still don't know how every girl in our year went out with him. I hated him with a shining passion brighter than the sun because he ruined my second chance at finding happiness. This was my third and who knows how that's going to go. so far I'm getting mixed feelings about it all.

I went to bed that night ready for my next day at school.

~The next day~

I wizzed through the day, doing work, listening to people's conversations and all that. When lunch came I met with Farlan where the lockers were outside of maths ,he was with someone that I hadn't seen already. It was a male with blonde hair,bright blue eyes, a tall, muscly frame and not to mention them eyebrows GOD I don't have word to discribe them, well they weren't to bad to be honest, unique in a way. Now I don't mean to come across as weird or anything and it is my second day of course but to tell the truth....he's kind of handsome, like really handsome.  "Hi Farlan erm who's this?" I asked kind of curious about this stranger with him.

"Oh this is Erwin we met in English we planned to hang out at lunch" Farlan explained glancing at him then to me.

"Hi Erwin nice to meet you!" I smiled gently at him

"You said it wrong! "he announced looking annoyed 

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"My name,you pronounced it wrong it's ErWin not ErVin!"

"Oh very sorry ErWin" I corrected

"See you soon Chloe " Farlan said starting to walk off

"What?" I questioned confused with what was going on.

"You should try find new friends Chloe and leave us be" he breathed smirking before they both walked off to leave me by myself. Alone.

'Are you kidding me!!!!this is all your fault!!!ER-WIN! I will find a way to get rid of you even if it ends in your death!!!!' I mentally said to myself knowing that I was exaggerating a bit but come on he had taken away my best friend right in front of my eyes, you would be thinking the same. Anyway I wasn't happy that this man had the looks but was a tit. Talking about the same I'm going to say his name wrong now as well.  That lunch I sat by myself listing down all ways to get rid of this threat that had took away my only friend. This was war. I placed my buds into listen to some music to calm me down the song was ' Trespassing' by Adam Lambert.

After all that comotion I remembered today was Wednesday so everyone went home a lesson early but I still had one lesson until I went home. Maths. I don't know but something felt a little off not just because it was the first lesson off the year. I had this feeling like something just something was going to happen that would affect me in some way. I sat down at a desk and watched everyone pile in one after another. The lesson had started,work was being done followed by hands going up and down in flashes alongside series of problems apon the board. I had somehow finished the work 10 minutes early when people were still working and I kept on staring at my book and back up trying to find one just one person who had done the same.

Suddenly I rose my head and looked at the back of the person who was across from me. I studied what this boy looked like (I dont know I was bored.) His hair was brown like ripe chestnuts and quite silky looking; I was going to compliment him if I ever got the chance. WAIT NO THAT SOUNDS WEIRD!!! Also he had a slim figure compared to my horrible one. I poked my stomach in disappointment. I was interrupted in my thoughts by voices. I looked to see what was happening and then into my gaze he came. His eyes had me fixated they were like the ocean and what little of his turned face I could see had me staring. He didn't see me but I for some some reason couldn't take my eyes of him. There was somthing about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'I want to talk to him' is all that came to mind in that moment.

~A month later~

After all the comotion what happened earlier on I spent my time sitting at the bench at the corner of the school next to the tennis courts. It was nice to see people play and get on with each other with the occasional fight going on from time to time. That time I spent alone was filled with books about fiction (well fanfiction) filled to the brim with knowledge and new world's that really excited me to read ( and by that I mean men, more specific yaoi as its been referred to online and it was filled with love and romance and other stuff that I don't feel like mentioning. I love it. Who needs friends when you have the adventures of gay men to replace the hole in your life and heart what has been there for years). Plus it was less stressful, saved money and space since they were on my phone.

I didn't have any interest in other people; my life Consisted of school, books and observing people's behavior. I found it was hilarious to see a popular person getting shown up or getting in arguments. The best moments were when they cried being the attention seekers they are, desperate to squeeze every last bit of sympathy and attention they can out of this thing what they call life. Stupid. My parents had no clue that I wasn't with anyone. I had constantly told them I was with Farlan when I wasn't and when that asked me about what we had done I always said that we'd had been talking and doing homework. I hadn't had the guts to tell them as they would just worry. Wouldn't you do the same thing? Plus I had just celebrated my 12th birthday today so that made me a little better about life.

One afternoon I was walking home from school and  It was autumn so leaves of all colours were scattered around every corner. I was wearing a big button up coat with fur around the edges, it was hard to move but it kept me warm. I watched as classmates walked past talking to friends with smiles on their faces but no coats. For such cold weather, colder than usual they should of worn one. I kept on crossing roads until I came apon my old primary school. I checked my phone to see how much time I had until I was expected in by my mother. "20 minutes " I said to myself looking at the building next to me.  I walked through the gates having being bumped into by small kids and made my way to see a familiar teacher. As I aproched him he recognized me straight away and gave me a smile.

"Well hello! how has these last 2 months been?" he smiled

"Nice,but there's a lot of homework and the teachers can be quite scary looking " I replied with a slight laugh which sounded nervous. We spent round about 10 minutes talking about the school and I told him what the other members of our old class were doing until I realised that time was running out. I said goodbye and ran down the road.

I ran down that road as fast as I could the chilly autumn air tingling my nose and mixing with my own breath. Eventhough leaves were hitting my face I was still enjoying myself kicking leaves as I flew along. I stopped for a minute at a road that had cars and was jogging on the balls of my feet slightly to keep my rythm going at last when the road was free a began running again until I came across a little black and white thing sitting next to a sign. Recognising the animal straight away I ran up to it. It was one of my cats Lucy, it must of came to meet me. I had Lucy for a year now she acted like a dog sometimes but that's why I chose her. "Mew" I walked towards her and her little face lit up when she saw me. I Knelt down to stroke her and she rubbed herself against my hand. I stood back up and told her to get ready to run. With that said we ran and jumped over leaf piles until we got home where my mum was waiting with a smile on her face.

I walked in with my cat and sat down on a chair at the table where my parents soon joined. "Chloe we have some good news for you we got you a extra birthday present that we've kept a secret for a while now"

"We're moving!!!!" she announced and I kept my face straight while eating my ravioli she placed down for me.

"When?" I questioned

"Tomorrow" she smile and I nearly choked on my meal at the sound of that.

"Wait tomorrow,you mean you haven't started packing yet?!?!? Wait have you told everyone?"

"Yes we have and also told them the address"

I walked up stairs when I had finished my meal to see empty boxes outside my room. sliding past them I looked around my room knowing I would have one last night here. I began emptying draws full of clothes into the boxes making sure to fold them to avoid creases. I came across a old photo of mine hidden at the bottom of one of my drawers. It was a photo of my first boyfriend and I with our arm around each other. I pondered why it hadn't been thrown out ages ago when it happened. I went to go throw it out in the bin bag next to me but my mum quickly stopped me saying it's good to hold onto memories.

~Next day~

Dad had to go to work today so that left me and mum to carry the boxes over ourselves. when we got their I realised that it was a matter of 30 meters away from my primary. Looking around the area it seemed to be a quite posh estate with no sign of screaming children and not a piece of rubbish to be seen anywhere. I turned to my mum and asked. "So how much did this house cost?"

"£180,000 sweetie" she smiled and when she said that my blood nearly left my system. At that point I felt like everything here I could easily break with even my breath and just to see I poked a bush next to me and a leaf fell off. I went light headed. when we aproched the house a lady was there looking kind of distressed. "Hello maxine is there a problem?" my mum asked

"Well you see klutchel we're a little behind on packing up so could you maybe give us a hand?" She turns to me with a smile "And this must be Chloe,your mum has told me a lot about you . You'll be getting my daughters' room, it should suit you nicely."

"Where abouts is your partner?" I asked innocently 

"We're divorced and didn't anyone tell you this house has a curse" she smirked

"A curse?" I questioned worried

"Yeah every couple who has owned this house has later had a divorce" she admitted  and I went pale at the thought of this happening.

~Time skip~

They had driven away and I was told I could come inside at last. when my mum tried to open the door it wouldn't budge we tried for ages until we gave up started cleaning the garage the only thing we could get to. I sat on the floor bored sweeping the same spot for hours until we finally opened the door. I went straight outside to the back garden with my cats and sat on stump since that was the only seat around. The cats fell asleep beside me while I put my buds in to listen to some music. It was 'part of me' by katy Perry.

After the song finished I took a moment to think about the future. "What's going to happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3

~5 months later~

It was the middle of march on a weekend. I was sitting at the table on my laptop on facebook. Just scrolling. I saw posts from "friends" about their lives and photos with family members plus inspirational quotes that everyone did at that age. I picked up a sliced apple from the bowl that sat beside me and studied it's texture:hard and perfectly shaped with a sweet aroma emitted from it's core. I placed it down on my tongue savoring each flavour that escaped into my mouth and diverted my attention back to the screen, a friend notification popped up giving me a little shock. It had no profile picture so I figured it was some old pervert looking for a wife or looking for a visa but I saw we go to the same school and have the Same people on our friends list so I decided to accept it. A message soon popped up and I looked at the name and it said "Eren Yeager" the person who I just added. I looked at what it said. "Hia"

I texted back a simple "Hi"

"I was wondering if you could help me set up my profile as you seem very nice." he responded and I decided to help.

"Ok what do you want to know? "

"How do I change my profile pic and change my date of birth?"

"Click on your profile and look for a little pencil icon for that first one and for the second go into info" After I told him that I waited a little bit for him to finish. once a heard the noise saying he responded I glance at the screen. My jaw dropped. It was the boy from my first day; that boy with those eyes! I gained my composure and read the message.

"Thank you!!!" it was a few seconds until he said something else "We should hang out some time gtg bye :)"

"Bye" I replied and I sat back in my seat thinking about what he had said closing the laptop. I was eager to find out but on the other hand this could just be a joke or something that will be forgotten soon. My mind casted back to his name. "Eren. what a nice name" I gently smiled to myself.

~Time skip of about 2 weeks~

I was sitting at my bench had completely forgot about the events off two weeks ago when this person came up to me. I couldn't see who it was because of the sunlight in my face. I held up a hand to cover my face. When my vision became clear the figure I saw was.......Eren. I widened my eyes when I saw him.I didn't know what to say. "Err...Hi" I said quietly, slightly nervous.

"Do you want to sit with us!?!"he replied, way too cheerful.

"I..I.."I stuttered. I was in shock,confusion and possible fear and next thing I new he grabbed my hand and started pulling me along with a big smile on his face.

"Come on now,let's go!" Like I said I was shocked, confused and in fear. when we stopped we were at some stairs next to some kind of shed. There where people there, actual people. well I wasn't expecting ghosts from a person like that. There where 3 of them 2 I knew I already knew excluding Eren from the number: The first one had beautiful black hair and a red scarf that didn't match the season at all also she looked the same height as Eren. The second was a girl called Nanaba who had went to my second primary. Her overall look was a little boyish but she had a tanned looked about her Last was a long very long friend of mine. He was smart ,skinny and had a weird hair cut. Of course it was Armin who I knew before I moved to another primary. We sat down and Eren introduced me. Armin and Nanaba said they already knew me and Armin went on to say

"When you moved school they started bullying me in your place"

'It's been over 2 years and that's what you have to say for yourself?.....' I think to myself and With that I apologised and gave him a hug. even though I don't really need to, its just polite I guess, I feel guilty. Eren then went down the line to introduce everyone: the girl was called mikasa. Eren went on to say that we were similar,I questioned how. We both had the same last name. Ackerman. One thing I knew about this group is that they were all too happy. this would take some getting used to. I didn't know why but this seemed to be the start of something good.

~April~

Everything had been going well within my new found group of friends and I enjoying myself more than before. But one thing I hated was P.E because of one main reason. partners. You see I had friends but partners meant in twos so you can see my the problem I had here. I was changing into my pe kit with the other beside me. Mikasa and Nanaba  were there as I was on the other side of the room since I didn't like showing me body at times. people were talking and laughing whist I just changed silently. All classes were brought onto the field there were many cones marking outlines of where we were supposed to go. we all thought that it wouldn't be too hard and tough at all. But I was the one who noticed something.we were running on grass meaning it would be harder to run. much harder. I stretched for a little bit trying to avoid a pulled muscle everyone else joined in thinking it was a good idea. With a announcement by the teachers we all lined up waiting for the Whistle to sound. Everyone stood ready in a way I had never seen them before:confident,energised and full of a burning determination. We heard a voice.

"On your marks, get set-

*poosh*

At that moment rain was bucketing down from the heavens like never before. we all got drenched within a matter of seconds. we all ran back inside the school pushing each other on the way and waited for further instructions. At the end it was cancelled.

We carried on the day as we normally would: work. work. work. work. work

When we went home I most the afternoon looking at the rain from my window. I found rain to be a beautiful thing,the way it drowns out anything and is very noticeable by anyone or anything. I sometimes wish I was rain. I could go anywhere and everywhere wherever my little water particles would desire. I opened my window wide and let the rain fall onto my face. It instantly made me calm as drops ran down my face. It was all silence until my mum came in

"Chloe what do you think you're doing!?!??" My mum had ran in and pulled me into the bathroom whilst slamming me onto the toilet so she could dry me. "Were you trying to catch hypothermia!??!?"

"No" I said quietly "I was trying to do something" I explained quietly and she stopped and looked at me with a concerned look about her and let go of the towel leaving it to rest on my head.

"It's been a while since that's happened "she breathed. She walked me back to my room where she apologised and talked to me for hours about school and other stuff whilst patting me head and giving me a some what weird smile.

~3 months later~

It was my last day of year 7 today until we broke up for summer. Today was sports day so there were lots of activities going on all around school. Me and Farlan being now just being class buddies opted for the same thing. computer games. The opening ceremony included a show from each team ours were last we were going to sing our school anthem (not a good one in fact) We all lined up on the stage but to my horror I was next to the speaker. We were giving a countdown from 10 until the song started and my ears exploded, R.I.P eardrums...

~time skip~

After the opening ceremony for all the teams: Maria ,rose and us sina we made our way to a classroom on the other side of the school. We sat down whilst others came in and started our tasks. The first game was a car game which was kind of fun (meaning shit), the second was a puzzle game which I found interesting (Meaning less shit). Last was a game which had a man with a apple on his head. it looked like a target practice thing. we were trying to see how far we got. I pulled the mouse back aiming the crossbow but I missed and the arrow went straight through his head and I have to admit I found it kind of fun to shove the arrow through parts of his body, real fun. 

It soon became lunchtime when we found out that we were doing sort of well on the final score. But it was just a game. We sat on the field eating our lunch I was munching on some apples which I always found delicious. We all chatted about how great this year has been when Eren and Mikasa shone each other a luck whilst holding their water bottles. This wouldn't be good. Let's just say afterwards Eren looked like he had an accident. Before the end of the day we spent the time with our form tutors playing pictionary and once again talking about the year we had. Just before we left for home we found out the results. we were all quite waiting for the answer. we....had............WON!!!! cheers were made across the class rooms that were with Sina

As I walked towards my car closing the chapter on this year I though back to what had happened. New friends made!....some lost and we all grew mentally and physically but I knew that we had more experiences to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Today I was starting my second year of Titan academy where we were all excited for the year ahead us. what will happen???? I was walking through the gates when I heard I voice ringing loud in my eardrums from afar calling something. "Ravioli" I kept on walking thinking someone was obviously drunk off there mind shouting foods out of nowhere at this time in the morning. I continued walking past classes, through corridors and around people as I made my way along school. Untill I heard "Chloe!!!!" This person shouted. I stopped still in my tracks to witness a tired looking Eren run from behind me breathing heavily with a sweaty look on him. I lifted a eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you ok Eren?"I questioned

"Why didn't you stop?!??!?"Eren panted and I became more confused

"I didn't hear my name until now"

"You didn't hear a thing?"he questioned and I thought back to the walk and all that came to mind was the word ravioli that someone kept shouting over and over causing me to lose my patience. whoever that idiot was needed a lesson on controlling drunkeness during school.

"I was calling your nickname, ravioli!"he smiled and the blood ran to my face when I realised that the voice you heard early was Eren calling me by some new nick name.

"Ravioli?"I asked

"Yeah that's it" he smiled

"How did you come up with that?"

"You said you like funny sounding names and your not a fan of your name for some reason and you like ravioli that's all" he smiled and To tell you the truth I had no idea when I said I like ravioli or when I said I even like funny sounding names in the first place but I didn't say anything cause he seemed happy with the new name and it's better than have that stupid girl name used all the time. Even though it sounded like a name a two year old would give to a fish but I still liked it anyway.

"Urm..thank you" I said. I had left to go towards my form but to my lack of luck no one was there, not even Mr pixis could be seen in sight. So I took out my phone scrolling through various social media sites liking and sharing pictures of people wishing each other a good year. Once I had done that I went to Instagram and opened the camera deciding to take a new school year selfie. I switched the camera so it was facing me and lined up the shot. I pulled a little smile as my smiling face wasn't the best thing to see and took the picture. I looked at it to see my face looked horible so Immediately I added a few filters and brightened my face to make the picture look nice. Once I posted the photo I waited for likes and comments but non came. I went onto horseface's profile seeing a photo from 2mins ago had already hit 200 likes. Just my luck.

After some time we were in our class having our seats decided by Mr. Pixis. I ended up sitting next to this girl who had a slight speech deformation. But I didn't mind as who was I to judge her when I'm secretly wishing I was a boy. For the rest of the day we attended our new classes with our new teachers. some were happy cause they had new teachers while some were mortified as they had the same.

Once I got home I walked into our kitchen to talk to my mum about what had happened today. "How was you day Chloe?"she asked with a smile

"It was fine" I replied

"Now go up to your room and rest until I come up with your tea." I walked past her and grabbed my cat Lucy and walked up stairs to my room. I realised that I did do a great job tidying this place up after what was left behind from the previous owner. I placed the cat on my bed and lay down checking my phone. still no likes or comments from that post I sent this morning. I frowned and went onto my music app seeing what there was to listen to. There was mostly Katy Perry (cause that's what was in at the time) and other artists. I kept on scrolling until I came across some Adele. This was her new song skyfall which was alongside the new James Bond film Skyfall. Boy I loved Adele her lyrics were angles to my ears and she sang about heart break too so my had mum wondered why I listened if I hadn't had anyone to think about. I just liked her music that's all. Anyway I hit play on her new song. I closed my eyes as the intro started when my cat jumped down leaving me alone with a annoyed face but I carried on with the song. I sang. Once it finshed I opened my eyes to see Lucy staring at me from on the floor. I reached down to her little fluffy face and I gave her nose a poke. "Did you enjoy that kitty?"

"Meow!" She mewled

"I'll take that as I yes then" I laughed and I saw my mum walk in with some green tea and I smiled at the gesture "Thanks a lot mum, no milk or sugar?" I asked being picky

"No just water and tea" she smiled

"Great" I took the cup of her and started drinking the warm liquid relishing the feeling of it warming my stomach and helping me loose a few. My other cat Trinny decided to pay me a visit and she jumped up on her old legs. I stroked her a bit. Whilst looking down at Lucy.

"Soo how was your day Trinny?" I asked no expecting an answer back in return "Right you sat in the garden with Lulu and then you two went for a walk together, how nice. I like walks , if only you two were people we could go on all types of walks together and have fun" I smiled "Ha I bet I sound crazy right now to you two right now!" I laughed brushing my hair out my face

"Meow" they both said in sync and I looked at them

"Your not supposed to answer that question you silly kitties!" I laughed

"Meow"


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it! Today was the first time in years that I was asked to hang out outside of school by anyone, when Eren did I had my speculations of course of why he would do this. My mind thought of the terrible things such as: is he doing this cause he hasn't got anyone else? or does he want something from me? 

To tell the truth I was thinking of the worst scenarios ever and I knew it. I wasn't used to being asked out for fun or to hang out at all. I just didn't expect this to happen at all. I spent the night before thinking of what will happen the next day to every single detail: What will we eat ,what will we talk about, What will we do or Will I say/do something I shouldn't. These were the questions burning on my mind with no interest of dying out any time soon. 

Me and my mum walked up toward his street and she let me be. I walked off toward his father's house walking through many paths and even a bush since there where older people on the road doing who knows what. I didn't want to find out. 

I walked towards a long line of houses and examined them from brick to roof tiles turned around look around once more when I realised that he lives in a run down place. Very run down. I took my phone out to call Eren to check the address , I was outside a house but 2 away from where I was heading. That would of been embarrassing if I had knocked to see a complete stranger. Wondering why I was there. 

I soon corrected my mistake and walked two houses along. When it came into view It was a double floored house with a red van parked in the front. It looked normal. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I was surprised when Eren flew the door open nearly giving me heart failure in an instant. 

"Ravioli~!"he explained 

"Hi Eren" I said looking happy but not smiling. 

I walked in to his home ,took my shoes off and gazed around at the various sculptures and pictures that surrounded me. Most were of his family and 1 cute one of two mouse looking creatures that thought I knew the name of but I couldn't remember. Whilst looking my eyes found themselves up on a little picture at the end of the living room that caught my attention. Curious, I walked closer and picked it up carefully trying not to break it. When I picked it up I recognised the face straight away. It was Eren as a child in his school uniform. He looked about 5 or 6.I small smile grew on my face that Eren didn't see as he was putting my little boots in a cupboard whilst I had a quick look around. 

"Chloe, what ya looking at?" 

Eren then took that photo out of my hands and looked at it himself. 

"I don't like that photo, I look horrible" Eren said and placed it back into its place 

Eren then grabbed my arm and took me into the kitchen where his father was reading a newspaper and looked very focused whilst doing so. He looked up greeted me with a smile. 

"Hia there! My Eren has told me so much about you, make sure you look after him alright" 

I nodded 

"Dad I'm not six I can look after my self you know!" 

"I know but I still worry ,you've grew up so quick" 

As them two were chatting I glanced around the kitchen .there were a few pots and pans placed around and also some dirty plates in the sink which he should of been cleaning instead of reading. 

"Chloe?" 

"Mmm" 

"Let's go upstairs" 

We both exited the room leaving Eren's dad behind in the kitchen and walked upstairs towards his room. I was kinda curious to what it looked like regarding the rest of the house. Eren walked towards a door which must of been his and twisted the knob. When the door opened, it revealed a decent sized room. A window on the left ,a desk and computer in the corner next to the door and a big bed in facing the door. It was a nice room; I wouldn't mind if this was my own. 

"I like your room" 

"It's not bad" Eren said 

Me and Eren spent the next hour talking and listening to music on his computer and also sang a little. Eren gave the mouse to me and I loaded up the next song and I told him I was going to sing this one . I knew this song very well, it was 'I turn to you' 

It started playing and Eren started bobbing his head to the intro which sounded kinda ravey. I found it hilarious. And began to sing 

When I had finished I received a clap off Eren telling me how good my singing was. I was never comfortable with singing because off what happened when I young but I did for Eren cause he makes me feel comfortable and the fear fades away. 

"That was a good song Chloe, how do you know it?" 

"It's kinda funny if you think about it ha, It was playing on repeat in the waiting room at the hospital whist I was being born and my dad was stuck with it for 6 hours whilst I was being cut out." I said 

"I feel sorry for your dad listening to that for all that time nonstop" He laughed 

"Yeah" 

We spent a little time on Google translate making the woman say silly stuff. We were peeing ourselves laughing and gasping for air when we heard a voice from downstairs calling us. 

"Dinners ready" 

Eren took my hand and walked me down to the kitchen where he pulled a seat out for me to sit. Eren decided to sit next to me and his dad sat in front of me. Eren's dad came along with two plates of spaghetti bolognaise. Once again Eren must of chose something pasta based just because I like ravioli. Luckly for him I did like spaghetti. It was the best one I had ever had ,the way he did it made me tingle inside. Nice sauce and he made it the way I liked it ,not watery.I was just about to dig in when Eren told me to wait a minute and nowhere pulled out some salt. 

"Here you go" 

That's when you could see the delight on my face he somehow knew I liked non-watery, non saucey and salty spagetti without me telling him this. We tossed it down into our tummies enjoying every bite. It was gorgeous. 

We then agreed to go to our local shopping centre for some fun until Eren pulled out his phone texting someone until he turned around and said that we don't need to use the bus as some of his friends are coming along and will drive us. 

We waited until a car with 3 people inside drove up to us. An adult ,a girl with a piece of bread?!? And a boy with a bald head once we climbed into the car Eren introduced me to everyone. The girl was Sasha and the boy was Connie. 

Once we got there Sasha took us to a shop which had various piercings and ordainments of weed pipes. This felt illegal just being here after some time she picked out an expander which was lime green. We went into gender neutral toilets and watched her try to put it in which didn't end well with blood down her ear and me grasping on a toilet almost throwing up with the sight so much blood everywhere. I walked out the toilet to see Eren by the door. 

"you ok" 

"I'm fine just I little shocked" 

Connie and Sasha were taking selfies in front of the mirror whilst pulling silly faces. I wanted to take one. Eren grabbed my phone and lined up the shot. 

"Eren you don't have to that I'm ok" 

"Don't be so silly I want to, now pose!" 

He took a load of photos from all different angles but most turned out blurry. I went through them all finding the only one that wasn't blurry. It was a nice photo to keep. 

After that ordeal of photos and blood we went for something to eat at the chicken place across the road. They got some buckets whilst I got a lunchbox and threw the chips away and ate the chicken. It was nice but it was no where near that spaghetti we had earlier. 

Whilst on our way back Eren and Sasha ran threw the roads. Me and Connie reluctantly followed we were almost there when a screamed for my life. I was 2 feet way from being hit and dead. Thank god for that two feet. When I reached the path Eren was laughing his face off. 

"HAHAHAHHA OH MY GOD YOUR FACE THEN!!!!" 

"It wasn't funny Eren I could of been killed" 

"Sorry sorry sorry" 

Connie and I decided to use the traffic lights for the next set of road whist them two ran across the road. Once across the road Connie said he was going home to do some homework. The only sensible person from the group was gone. I felt like I was going to die within the next hour. 

We all looked around some more admiring the selection of stuff to buy here. Eren and Sasha were looking at clothes whilst I lagged behind wanting to look at the game and film stores to look for games and anime. But didn't end up doing that at all. I was third wheeling. 

We decided to go somewhere else but I had know idea about which bus to get back so I denied. Eren decided to leave with Sasha leaving me alone sitting down waiting for my bus. I said bye to Sasha and Eren approached me. 

"See you later Ravioli" he said happily and ruffled my hair then ran off to get a bus. Leaving me be. 

I placed my head in my hands and looked down. When I realised that my bus came. I stepped on. 

"Single please" I said quietly and showed her my pass. Just get me home. I can't deal with anything else today.

She printed my ticket and said 

"You ok miss?" She questioned 

"Yeah, just tired" I lied and sat down feeling like I could cry from the last comment.

When I reached home I dropped my jacket to come face to face with my mum looking happy. 

"Ah hin how did it go!, did you enjoy yourself ?" 

"It was fine" I said with a fake smile 

I climbed upstairs and shut my door and curtains. And sat down on my bed in the same position as at the bus stop earlier and silently spoke. 

"I knew it. It’s just the same as years ago. I’m not wanted"


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day I became 13 years old, a teenager. To be no longer refurred to as a child, I could finally take responsibility for what I do. Today I am allowed to finally act like an adult instead of a child. I felt nestolgic thinking about my childhood and what had happened then;It felt funny.

From what I heard Being a teenager is really tough. It's the where you have to deal and cope with the most changes, in your whole life. This transition from childhood to adulthood is smooth for some, but rough for others. The most important thing about being a teenager I think is responsibility. When you're a teenager, you get blamed for anything wrong you do, get grounded, punished, unlike before when you were a child, and you could get away with murder, and nobody could do anything about it! But I didn't need to say worry as I was never grounded.

It's all not so bad about being a teenager though. Now you don't have to have your parents take you to somewhere you want to go, and somewhere you couldn't go before. You can go with friends and have fun, which you couldn't because all of you were too little to know what fun is!

You can now go to amusement parks, parties etc. with friends, or even alone. Eventhough you may not have fun. It's a very enjoyable time of life, if you do the right stuff, and put thought into what you are doing. But with all good things, must come the bad. 

During this age, you are old and hopefully smart enough to understand what is good for you, and make decisions without asking others. But with that comes risk, and nowadays, fun stuff is usually bad stuff.

Most teens are getting into all sorts of trouble with drugs and alcohol. In today's society most teens use alcohol and drugs at least once in their time before they're adults eventhough this isn't always the case.

Also, I hear teenagers are under much pressure for their studies, because if they don't pass, they don't get jobs, and things take turn for the worse.

With the world in crisis, you have to do really, really well in school, to even have a look in for a job. It's really taking a toll on teenagers these days, and bad thing is, they can't do anything about it, and neither is there an option.

What you do in your teenage years will determine what you become and how you lead your life in the future.

I walked downstairs to see a various amount of streamers placed around everywhere with the words "happy birthday" and "birthday girl" written on them but within all the decorations laid a few gifts for me off family members and my mum and dad.

I approached the pile with keen eyes thinking what could be there for me to open. I sat down and grabbed each present firmly,tore the wrapping paper to find what lay there was...PJ'S. I looked up in disbelief at my parent's present choices. I faked a smile to keep them happy.

At least one thing I knew was the day was going to get better as me and Eren will be going out tonight for something to eat without no parents and no friends to tag along. Plus this was the first friend in years to give me a gift so I was excited to see what it was. My parents moved my presents to the side and went into the kitchen to get something. I knew it was the cake. They walked in singing.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Chloe,

Happy birthday to you"

They placed the cake which had the number 13 onto it in front of me and told me to make a wish. I made one which must not be told until 1 year passes unless the opposite will happen and blew the candle out.

"What did you wish for" my dad William said looking eager to know

"Wait a year" I replied 

We cut the cake and then we ate a few pieces but I took the time to wrap one for Eren for later. I hope he will end up liking it.

Eren arrived at mine at about 12 so we could have lunch and hang out before we went for something to eat later on at around 7.

I brought him upstairs and we sat down apon my bed so I could receive my present. I was really excited as I hadn't been given one off a friend in years but it was all going to change starting now.

"Oh Eren here's your-

"Happy birthday Chloe" he then came towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a strong hug. I didn't know how to feel. I was taken back. I had never received a hug of any of my friends ever so this felt....really nice. He squeezed me tighter and with his head resting on my neck.

"Happy birthday Ravioli"

I returned the hug lifting my arms up and around him carefully whilst copying his head placement on his neck aswell.

"Thank you " I whispered tightening the hug

Once we finally released each other from our grasp I stood up and told Eren to follow me towards the kitchen. Once we got there I asked what he wanted to eat. He told me a toastie with extra cheese is what he wanted so I made him one.

After he sat down to eat it he told me it was delicious and I thanked him for the kind words.

~time skip~

We were lying on my bed listing to music. A favourite of ours came on and we sang together .The song was Cuckoo by Adam lambert.

~Time skip~

Me and eren were getting dressed for going out. Eren was wearing a flannel shirt with black skinny jeans, white sneakers and a black beenie whilst I wore a long black cardigan,a white button up blouse ,black skinny jeans and some brown mini boots. We both looked fabulous but I would of preferred a different top to be honest.

Around 6:30 I grabbed my wallet and me and Eren headed down for something to eat at the local Italian restaurant near where he lives. Once we arrived I talked to man and the man lead us to a little table in the back quite far away from everyone else. We sat down when Eren said.

"This place is really fancy Chloe"

"I know it took ages to get a reservation for here"

"W-Wait you reserved a table for us??!!"

"Yeah,this restaurant gets really busy so I had to book one to make sure we got a table, it's a special occasion after all"

"Of course it is, it's your birthday!"

I stayed silent whist Eren looked at me in a confused way as I was looking down. I looked up with a smile on my face.

"I didn't mean my birthday,I meant that someone wanted to spend time with me on my birthday that's why it's a special occasion."

"Chloe you're smiling!?!?!" Eren said with astonishment

"I'm just so glad Eren I can't hold it in!"

"Nice to see you smiling for once now let's get something to eat I'm starving"

Eren picked up a menu and browsed at the options.

"Pick a starter,main and desert" I said while looking for myself

"But this is too much money your spending here,I don't need all this, it's your birthday"

"It's fine, I want to"

"I'll have melon, then some cheese pizza and last I'll have .....melon again"

"Wow you really like melon don't you" I laughed

We ordered our foods and drinks and when they came we ate them whilst talking about random stuff and how good it tasted. We were eating our desserts when Eren asked if I wanted a taste of his Melon. I agreed but soon realised I was choking on a seed. luckily Eren managed to dislodge it without any harm.

A little later eren pulled out a gift bag with my name on it and gave to me with a smile. With keen eyes I opened it to find a box of chocolates and a holographic tiger bookmark with golden thread on it as a loop. I found them both really great and was going to enjoy using them. I would treasure that bookmark for as long as I could. It wasn't much but I loved it!

"Thank you soo much Eren!"

"Really I thought you wouldn't like it but I knew you liked cats soo I went from there"

"No no no its great!"

"Thank god"

I went to the other side of the table and hugged him tightly. As a token of my appreciation of how much I liked the gift.

I payed the bill and walked Eren home to his dad's. On our way there the sky cleared up nicely and we just strolled down the road slowly taking in the chilly night air into our lungs when Eren grabbed my hand and came closer to me.

"God it's cold isn't it"

"Yeah"

"I really enjoyed tonight"

"That's good"

Part of me wanted to tell him about my internal feelings, about me wanting to be a boy.

"Chloe"

"Yes Eren"

"Is it true what you said about not having someone to spend time with on your birthday?"

"Yeah" I went quiet

"Can you maybe tell me about what happened to you when you were young"

I stopped straight in my tracks and looked down at the pavement. Eren walked back towards me and took my hand.

"Eren where did you hear about that?" I said quietly

"I asked Armin when I first met you if he knew anything about the way you are but don't worry he didn't say anything"

"I'm sorry Eren but I can't tell you and I may never will. Armin is the only one who knows and is sworn to secrecy to keep it hidden whatever may happen between us, friends or not"

"It's ok Chloe you don't have to say anything,I'm fine not knowing,you tell me when your ready" 

"Ok"

The rest of the walk was quiet after what happened earlier. Eren kept tight hold of my hand giving it a quick rub with his thumb now and again to help me relax cause I looked not so good. Once we reached his dads eren gave me a quick hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

I looked around at the pitch darkness and thought about when I was here last, I froze and rang my dad quickly

"Dad, could you pick me up?!I feel like I'm going to be raped any second in this neighbourhood!"


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween is one of the greatest holidays ever invented, because it brings families together for a night of candy hunting, and bonding. On Halloween night, the light from flashlights, and the sound of orange leaves crunching through shoes adds to the excitment of this joyous celebration. Personally, Halloween is my favorite holiday because this is the only day of the year when I can dress spooky or have an excuse to cosplay, run through the streets at midnight, ring doorbells, and ask for some sweets or get a fake spider thrown at you as a trick.I hated that. I believe everyone should celebrate Halloween;young,old or whatever age you are not just for the sweets, but for bringing families closer and for a night of fun and surprises.

But tonight was different,I was now a teenager,13 years old. I had to break out of childish habits for now on. I had been invited to a "party" at some popular person's house along with my friends. I was only there for the food.

~Earlier~

It was around 3 pm when I was putting bags together for the kids that would come later on. Some had treats of chocolate and other sweets whilst others had money in. 1 and 2 pence coins of course ,they were here for a treat not a full cake. I hadn't made any tricks because I thought they were wrong and could scare little kids like it used to do to me. Stupid spiders! I never liked them and I never will ever!

As I was doing that I received a buzz on my phone. I stopped what I was doing ,picked up my phone and looked at who it was calling me. It was Eren.

"Hey Chloe whats up?"

"Hi Eren I'm fine, just getting sweets and stuff ready for tonight and you?"

"I'm great I was just calling to see if you wanted to join us for a party up at Annie's ? "

"Sounds good"

"OK great but you can't tell anyone this"

"There's gonna be alcohol there"

"WHAT?!?!?" I explained

"Don't worry we aren't having any, it's for the older people" he answered

"I don't know Eren ,it doesn't sound too good"

"There's food" he smirked

"Eren"

"Pleeeaaasseee!!!!"he begged

"Fine" I responded with a blank face

"Great! That reminds me you will need a costume and it starts at 6"

"Bye"

"Bye Eren"

With that I finshed what I was doing and I went upstairs then opened my closet to look. I hadn't had a clue what to go as. I should of asked Eren what he was going as, this would have a lot of trouble. I sorted through piles of stuff only to have now luck so I decided to look in the attic .There must be somthing in there as I had never been up there before. I searched for ages for something to wear throughout dust and other stuff until I came across a old looking coat with frill around it laying in a carboard box. It looked very victorian. a matching hat and some kind of neck piece was also to be seen.

"Ooh very spooky"

I grabbed it out of the box gingerly and held it infront of me gazing at the little embroidery patterns within the inside of the coat.

I climbed back down the stairs with the coat and accesories within my grasp trying not to drop them as I climbed down without falling. I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself. The outfit fit perfectly like it was made for me and only me. I admired myself for a bit, turning now and again to see all possible angles .I added some sharp teeth alongside it so I looked like a vampire. Vampires are soo cool. with their pale skin and that.

At 5 I went down stairs with my stuff on to find my parents drinking some tea in the living room.

"Oh you look lovely" my mum said positively "I little boyish but your supposed to look weird on Halloween"

"Thanks and just one question where did you get this"

"I made it a while ago for fun" she confessed

My eyes widened "I don't think I should be wearing this mum"

"It'll be fine, It fits you perfectly!"

"Ok then"

I got into the car with my dad and we set off.On the way there my dad was giving me a lecture about what not to do at party's.My responses included were:yes I know and I won't do that dad!

When I arrived there for about 6 the house was lit up so brightly and was filled with all sorts of decorations of all different colours: blacks,greens,violets and oranges. I walked past tones of people I didn't now until I came across Mikasa in the kitchen with Armin next to her chatting away. Mikasa was wearing a black dress with long boots and a long pointy hat. Her makeup was light and made her eyes stand out. She looked quite nice .she was a witch.Armin on the other hand was sorcerer wearing the same kind of hat plus gargoyle wings. They looked like they were having couples costumes but I didn't say anything. I walked up to them.

"Hi guys"I called out 

"Hia!" they both called out in response

"I like your outfits"

"Same"

"Where's Eren?"

"Late as usual " Armin said

Armin was kind of right, Eren did have tendissy to be late for certain things like classes or busses. But what am I to complain I'm just a time conscious person who always way too early for things and leaves 5 minutes early at breaks to get to class on time. 

The next thing I knew Eren burst threw the door running past loads of people to get to us,even pushing a few.from what I could see Eren was wearing a brown coat similar to mine,a pair of black skinny jeans ,bandages wrapped all around him,a collar ,some fluffy ears and a tail and some black boots. He was a wolf and a pretty good one at that.

"Hey guys!sorry I'm late haha"

At that moment I walked closer to him and looked deep into his eyes. Something was different.

"UM !??!" He gasped

"Something is different about your eyes" I said sturdily 

He stayed where he was fixated on me,almost in a daze until he snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah haha I'm wearing contacts" he admitted

"See, they're brown"

"Wow really?!? "Mikasa and Armin shouted

" let's see!!"

As they spent the next 6 minutes looking at Eren's eyes and asking him all kinds of questions as I took a moment to think about the situation. I am not a fan of contacts at all. For starters they can cause blindness and all sorts of diseases to occur in the eye, even worse you could have it taken out.

For a person who wears glasses I would never swap these out for little pieces of plastic or glass. I hate things going near my eyes since their always sore from a lack of sleep and parts of constant nervous blinking and flinching caused by past events. Plus they protect my face from flying balls and equipment randomly coming from nowhere.

To tell the truth I think wearing them now and again is fine but I don't like when people walk around 24/7 with different colour contacts on flaunting themselves to stand out and get attention. Natural beauty people.

Once they had finished everyone fell silent as a girl walked out from the top of the stairs to get everyone's attention. It was Annie. She was dressed as a witch but wearing a complete different outfit than Mikasa was. her outfit compiled of several layers of black and neon stripped clothing and of course a long hat. It suited her.

"Hey everyone,the party will soon begin any minute now .The alcohol is over to the left and the soft drinks to right. You can find timetables for the evening plans all over the house. remember to enjoy yourselves!oh...and if I catch ANY of you doing a certain activity anywhere within MY HOUSE ,you won't live another day!Do I make myself clear?"

Then a long period of groans and fines was to be heard across the house.

"OK, good ,now let's begin!"

She then signaled to a tall guy next to the stereo who pushed a few buttons and some music came on a few moments later. cheers were heard all over as the song started playing.It was 'This is halloween'.I got pulled in closer towards the music by Eren grabbing my hand.

~Timeskip~

It had been about 4 hours later when we were sitting down to have something to drink and enjoying ourselves whilst others were bobbing apples and talking when none other than Jean came walking into the room looking troublesome as usual with that smirk of his. He was wearing a devil outfit that had most ladies staring in awe. It should of been a horse costume,it would of suited him better we stared at him flirting with others with a smug face. soon came in the sweet bundle of joy that was Marco Bodt wearing a angel costume and had a bright smile on his face. that always lightened the mood.

Once it was just them two and us left, with Annie and her other two friends somewhere else within her house. Jean strutted into the middle of the room with only a few of us in including our group minus Armin, Mikasa and a few others since every one already went home for curfues or homework reasons. Jean hadn't seen me all night,it had been going so well.

"Well look who it is the little pimpsqueek and yeager"

"Oi don't call her that!" Eren pointed

"I can call her whatever I want it's not like she'll say anything back, huh"

" Eren why do you even hang out with her,she's just a reject that no one has ever wanted" 

"And Chloe why did you think it was ok to hang out with a A-hole like that,I'm suprised that Mikasa is so obsessed with him. she should do that with me."

"Yes she will say something back, she isn't afraid of you!" Eren shouted

"Aren't I right Chloe"

I stayed quiet and looked down to the ground. In times like these I just stood there and took it. that was the only thing I knew to do, back down and take it.

"Chloe?"

"Huh see! She doesn't have a clue how to defend herself does she? or she just to scared to do so?"

He was right I didn't have a clue what to do and I am, and have always been scared.

"In that case if she wasn't going to say anything let's see how much she can take"

"Jean that's enough!" Marco said from the other side of the room

"This shall be fun" he smirked ignoring Marco completely 

With that said Jean pushed Eren to one side sending him flying and made his way towards me. whilst Marco went to help Eren. I shook.

With a flash Jean had hold of my hair making my hat fall off and pushed me against a wall.

"I think it's time to tell Eren what you haven't yet, how weak you actually are. lets do this the best way possible. with those scars off your past"

"J-Jean wait stop" I begged

He tightened his grip and smacked my head into wall making me groan a bit too quietly. He pulled out a full balloon out of nowhere.

"Look at this"

My eyes widened at what he had in his hand. Not like this .Not in front of Eren.

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"No, please!"

"Look at it!"

He shoved it into my face rubbing it slightly. He awaited for me to look at it but I couldn't. I was scared.

"What's wrong do you need me to pop it?" He smirked

"J-J-JEAN P-PLEASE STOP!!!" I screamed 

"I'll stop if you look at it"

"No!"

"Well I ain't gonna take it away"

*sob*

"What's this? giving up so soon? Here you go"

*BANG*

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!*sob*"

I pushed Jean off me with all my might,grabbed my hat and ran out that house to find some where I could go, anywhere away from anyone.I had to get away from here until I calmed down.

"CHLOE!!!"

Eren came running out that house right behind me leaving Jean with a furious Marco to deal with. But to all his efforts he had lost me.

Eren had ran allover to find where abouts I was :down streets, through parks until he heard the distant sound of sobbing from a forest like area .He sprinted towards it soon seeing me running away from him not realising it was him I was running from.

"CHLOE!!" Eren screamed

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I kept on running until I went flying on a stray branch and hit the floor. I layed against the tree curling up into a ball sobbing.

Eren aprotched me, automatically got on his knees And grabbed my hand.I imediatelly flinched at the touch.

"Chloe"

I slowly turned my head around to see eren enter my vision and shakily whimpered

"E-EREN, HA, HA, HA ,I-I-I-I C-CAN'T BREATH HA"

Eren wrapped his arms around me and held me tight for what seemed like for hours gently rubbing my back and telling me 'it's ok' constantly whilst I sobbed into his chest

"Chloe what was that about?Why was he shoving a balloon in your face and why did he want to pop it so badly"

"EREN I C-CAN'T!*sob*"

"It's ok, I'm here"


	8. Chapter 8

One of the best times of the year was tomorrow,Christmas.I buzzed with excitement for what awaited. In winter there are the days that are dreary and overcast. The mood is cold, and the family is bored. The cold reaches to the bone and chills throughout the body. The tree branches are bare, their leaves stripped off in the fall ;their beauty gone. Dirt covers the wet snow that lays uneven over the yard, or piled on the side of the driveway. 

Yet, there are the days of magic, when fresh, fluffy snow bursts through the clouds and surrounds everything. The flakes touch your face, attaching to your lashes and tickling your nose. The snow covers the everything , and piles upon the ground. 

The bare driveway made of dirt and rocks is covered with a blanket of cold, smooth white. These fluffy flakes grasp onto the branches of the bare trees, giving them back their beauty. This surrounding snow brings silence, enchantment and wonder with it.You stand outside in awe, head lifted to the sky and arms out trying to enjoy and embrace it. The family stays inside together, with their hot chocolate.

They sit by the windows, admiring the sudden beauty this season has brought. Conversation rolls smoothly between the members of the family, and sweet laughter is heard. Blankets and warm sweaters are wrapped around each body. 

Watching the beautiful snow fall is lovely. It captures their interest, and one can be comforted by it for an hour or more. This kind of weather is pure beauty, where it surrounds the trees, bushes and gardens. It's a whole new world ;a get away. Then, along the laughing and story telling, a moment of silence happens. The quietness of the snow falling, covering, hiding, has won once again as we take a minute to remember what Christmas is all about.

But of course this a British Christmas were talking about here ,not some American fanasty where everything is perfect and everyone is happy.The complete opposite of what you see on TV.

The weather is freezing and windy without any snow and you even get sunny Christmases with hot weather.when it does snow it's either super thin so you can't do anything with it and melts within a day or super thick causing traffic problems and people being crushed to death when opening doors.Everyone is in bad mood as they have to go out in this weather to get presents for family who don't care about you to receive nothing back and if you don't get them a present you never hear the end of it.The leaves are still everywhere and hitting you in the face every 5 seconds .The dirt is all squigy and ruins your shoes but it don't matter how much you wipe you feet you always find dirt somewhere around the house.This smooth snow people talk about doesn't exist here.lots of mud.tiny bit of snow and that one chunk of ice you trip over.there are accidents everywhere with ice balls thrown at you by little kids and cars sliding off roads cause of ice and the ocasional storm.Dont even talk about walking it's impossible ,with 30 mph wind hitting your face and making you go nowhere.frost bitten eyelashes and lips more chapped than the ground in the grand canyon. What About family bonding?Nope. Mum in the kitchen trying to do 1000s of jobs at once whilst the dad having a mental breakdown about the cost of this year's Christmas ,all while kids play with toys and eat sweets.At the end of the day still no blankets to be seen as the family settles down with dad's beer in one hand and a pie in the other.mum with a glass of wine and some chocolate and the kids still playing with toys all whilst sitting down to watch some corri.

But you can't forget about the thousands off deaths and mass suicides around Christmas and the poor old lonely grandma's dying of hypothermia every year.Then there's the teens getting drunk off their boobs until they need their stomachs pumped at the age of 14.

That is a real British Christmas....Well in the north east that is.yep..where is the festive joy I've always heard about,it doesn't exist here.

I awoke slowly turning to my phone to check the time. 7am. I groaned at my sense of timing and how early I get up sometimes . I sat up and stretched letting a yawn escape my mouth then rubbed my sore eyes.I got out of bed and wobbled towards the bathroom gaining my balance .Whilst brushing my teeth making sure not to miss a spot I realised something. Today was the 24th,Christmas was tomorrow. I had a tun of stuff to do and I couldn't wait to start.

After finishing I ran to my closet and crawled inside so I could reach the presents that lay deep inside that I would be giving to others later on that day. I pulled them out and layed them all on my bed and went to get some wrapping paper,labels,tape and some fancy bows to finish it all off with. I began cutting out shapes to fit each present perfectly and wrapped each one with precision and carefulness. I finished off by placing a bow on each present. A red one for Mikasa, blue for Armin and a green one for Eren cause it matched his eyes. Last wrote out a card for each one of them starting with Eren.

To Eren,  
Hope you have to wonderful Christmas and a happy new year

From Chloe

I finished the rest and put them in separate bags.

To get things out of the way I decided to get ready now and deliver the presents to my friends and other family members so I could get other things done.I walked to my desk to grab a sticky note and a pen to write a note for my parents who were still asleep.

Going out for a bit,don't worry  
C x

I placed it on their bedside and went out. I walked down the street with a massive carrier bag full of stuff. My first stop was my uncles who was on the other side of town.Well the really bad side of town and I mean really bad. I as was walking though this place I happened to see a little girl who was crying and only looked about 4 in her underwear running around the place. She looked skinny. I walked up to her.

"Are you ok? "

"Where are your mum and dad?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Where do you live?"

"Down there" she pointed

"Do you need help finding them?"

"Yes"

I grabbed her hand and felt how skinny she was. like flesh and bones. The way we were walking was on the way to my aunts.we began walking and I decided to talk to her to make her feel better.

"So Christmas is tomorrow! What are you getting?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? not even a doll?"

"No mum is having a bad time with money right now ever since daddy went somewhere with a different lady"

The rest of the walk consisted of her talking about her daily life in detail and nearly making me cry. She then ran out of my grasp to a woman who was sitting on her front step smoking a few.

"Mama!" She shouted

The woman kept hold of her tab and rushed towards her holding her in her arms.

"Emily where did you go off to?"

"I got lost but don't worry this girl helped me find my way back mama!"

"Did she?"

"Yeah! And we talked on the way back"

"About?"

"We talked about y-

"Christmas" I butted in as she will get wrong for talking about family affairs to a complete stranger.

"Oh well it will be a bad Christmas this year since I can't afford anything for Emily"

She bowed her head in sadness.

I walked up to her daughter Emily and bent down.

"Here"

I placed my hand inside my pocket and pulled out a £10 note. I gave it to her.

"Wait are you sure?!?!"

"Yeah she deserves it"

"Now see Emily ,promise me you'll spend this on a nice present for yourself"

"Ok!"

I said goodbye and made my way to my uncles. When I got there he opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Chloe!"

"Hello kenny"

I handed him the presents for: him, aunt June, uncle mark, my 3 cousins and my 2 other somewhat related cousins.

"Don't you want to stop for a little bit"

"I've got a lot to do"

"I've got tea"

"Maybe 20 minutes won't hurt"

We sat down in his house drinking our tea.I happened to mention what happened earlier.

"You shouldn't of done that you know"

"Why not?"

"Cause that girl's mam doesn't care for her. she'll use that money to buy stuff for herself."

"Who on this world wouldn't give their children a present and when given money spends it on themselves?"

"She does and that's the reason her dad left cause her mum is a horrible person"

"She was nice to me"

"Just trying to squeeze money out of people.they do that con to everyone who looks decent enough, to gain money.she promises if she helps she'll get a reward but she doesn't"

"Anyways it's too late now ,here"

My uncle gave me a package what was wrapped in newspaper it looked puffy and soft from what I could tell.I opened it, it contained a red dressing gown that was too big for me. But it was soo soft!

"Thank you soo much Kenny!"

"Glad you like it,now tell your grandma I said hi tomorrow ok"

"Ok"

"And take this £10 note you'll need it more than me"

I Grabbed the rest of my stuff and headed to the top of that part of town where the corner shop was to buy a drink of diet coke for my mum and a chocolate milkshake for me.whilst I was doing that a heard a familiar voice.it was that girl Emily (dressed this time) and her mum walking in together. I spied through the hole on the crisp shelf and saw Emily looking at the toy section with £10 in her hand. she grabbed a doll with blonde hair it looked very gothic but cheap.

"Kenny you lia-

Her mum rushed over from where she was and placed the doll back on the shelf. she ripped the note out of her little hands and walked to the counter. I watched carefully.She asked for several pack of tabs and grabbed a bottle of wine. she payed with the money I gave that kid.

I narrowed my eyes

"unbelievable" I hissed to myself

I payed for my stuff using my own money not the amount that Kenny gave me and left. Next I began walking to Erens to see him and give him his presents. his proper living location was next to our school where he lived with his mum Carla. How was he always so late!??!I turned the corner to almost be blinded by an array of lights. All I can remember from that moment of getting to his front door was an inflatable snowman and a reindeer that nearly took my eye out. I knocked on the door to see Eren and his mum open the door with big smiles on their faces. whilst my ears got overwhelmed with Christmas songs blasting.

"HELLO!!!"

"HI EREN I GOT YOUR PRESENT HERE"

"CHLOE COME INSIDE SO WE CAN TALK"

I stepped inside of his home and he turned the music off so we could hear each other.

"Eren here are the presents for you, Mikasa and armin"

When selecting these presents I had put a lot of thought into them. Armin got some stationery and a educational book, Mikasa got a BVB CD and a new scarf and Eren that photo from months ago and a new shirt for him to wear.

Eren grabbed the bag off me since he now had property of everyone else's presents. He grabbed his and opened the card. He read it to himself and once done he thanked me. He turned towards his present and started unwrapping it. once done he leaped towards me and gave me a big hug laughing into my shoulder.

"Thank you, here"

He passed me a little box. I opened it to see two little cat necklaces with one saying best and the other saying friends. I was speechless.

"Pick one"

I pointed toward the blue one and Eren put it on my wrist. since it was really adjustable and he wore the other.

"Thank you Eren" I gave out a smile of joy.

"Now that's what I like to see,you smiling" he smiled back

My chest felt tight. I need air.

"E-Eren I need to go"

"See ya"

I was walking out the house when Carla shoved a chocolate chip cookie into my mouth.

"That's for the road, see you later!"

I walked out the house and turned the corner whilst swallowing that cookie. I grabbed my chest. 

"What was that?!?!" I breathed

By the time I had finished delivering presents it was 11:30.Once I had gotten home after all that business with mothers and sudden heart palpitations I decided to help my mum with baking some pies for my grandmother who was coming around tomorrow. After 2 hours of flour and egg flying everywhere I went up stairs to relax. I checked my phone. 

"14:00 really?"I groaned

I had 8 more hours to go until I fall asleep. Hurry up clock.

~Time skip to 19:00~

Me,mum, dad and the two cats were watching a film together 'The Grinch' When I suddenly stood up and got my coat on.

"Where are you going?" my dad questioned

"I need to do something"

"Ok be back before 8" mum said

I walked up to the place that I was much earlier letting the cold wind hit my face. I entered the shop and walked towards the toy section looking for the doll from earlier.I had found it and picked it up. It looked the same.I walked up to the counter.

"Is that for your sister?,how sweet" the man said

"Yeah"

~Time skip to 25th~

*yawn*

"CHRISTMAS!!!!"

I rushed downstairs towards the living room swinging the door open with glee. I sat down tearing open my presents to see a tone load of anime!!!!

Just to keep things short, grandma came over and I watched anime. Thats what basically happened.

~26th~

Our family went over to my grandma's for boxing day to have lunch. The day started off with me and her singing carols.We wish you a merry Christmas is what we sung.

We wish you a Merry Christmas; 

We wish you a Merry Christmas; 

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin; 

Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; 

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; 

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer

We won't go until we get some; 

We won't go until we get some; 

We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas; 

We wish you a Merry Christmas; 

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

After that we heard a little scratching at the door.Must of been Toby, Grans cat.

"Should we let him in?"she asked

"Ok"

From all I remember, from that point was a countdown until what a like to call 'splat' happened and ruined my day. I let him in and nan gave me a present. I opened it to see a Christmas jumper. I put it on and it fit quite nicely.

She walked out to help make lunch. Now let me just mention that my nan was loved around Christmas time for making a massive pawn cocktail bowl that had everyone excited and hungry. she definitely couldn't make a roast dinner but she could do this for sure. as you can tell I didn't eat my lunch.

She walked in with the bowl. The cat ran to the other side of the room and the next thing a knew the bowl was on my head and I had a mixture a lettuce,sauce and pawns on me and my new jumper.

"I-I-I, m-my new-

*lick lick lick*

I looked down with wide eyes. The cat was licking it off me.

~January 2nd~

In this world of our you can come across certain Types of people: kind,mad,scary or even scared. There are many types to see. You will encounter them if you like it or not you will have to deal with it. A place may never change,a class room full of people won't shut up or a person may stay the same.

It was a new year,2014. I was keen to see something different happen this year that was different from the last year of school. Something just something I want to happen.

But school is a strange time. After years of trying to develop identity and friends in the elementary and the start of middle school, students are expected to mature immediately on the very first day of stepping inside.

fortunately, my "maturity" arrived when expected. I fully realized in the earlier grades how important high school success is. To go from being cuddled, and having everything sugar coated, to the treachery of "real life" certainly didn't affect me, and my entire outlook on life.

Granted, that I am only a year 8 student and I have not yet felt the full affect of middle school, I still feel that change is always an option. I've learned, and I'm learning still, both through observations and personal experiences, that there are many things in life which seem to be unexplainable and unfair, but they are not consequences and are the universe's way of doing things. I find it impossible not stress over the little things. If I let things pass by how am I supposed to get over them.I don't want to a repeat of what happened on halloween.

If we ever move pass them and appreciate the greater and better things in life how can we grow? I can't pin point the exact time I started thinking like this, but sometime between the last 10 seconds of 2013 when I was thinking if a new years revolution I decided I was going to make a change for myself.

I woke up that morning on the 2nd January 2014 to rub my eyes to see the same old bedroom within the same old house.I opened my curtains to see the usual British weather of rain.That was the same and hadn't changed at all. I walked down the stairs to see mum and dad,they didn't look to have changed.I was happy about that one.Then I eat some toast it had the same amount: of butter and had been cooked the same.

I walked out the door towards school.The rain had stopped but the scenery wasn't even a leaf different.In annoyance I plugged my earphones in and listened to 'waiting on the world to change' by John mayer whilst walking along the road side.

As the song finished I was thinking of the lyrics.yes I was waiting for the world to change and couldn't wait to see what would happen.I walked into school and headed to my locker number 985 and placed my stuff inside.The apron from the start of year 7 was still there.We were supposed to have one but we didn't end up needing it but I kept it there for some reason. I didn't known when I was going to give it back to my mum, maybe when I leave at the end of year 11?I don't think she has even realised it's been gone for a year and a half yet.lets see how long it takes. I headed to form. Mr Pixis asked everyone about their Christmas break, some said they went on holiday and others said they did nothing at all.

"What did you for Christmas Chloe?"

At that moment I thought back what had happened, a selfish mum,flashing Christmas lights and a prawn cocktail to the face. I didn't want to mention any them at all expecially that last one. That would be too embarrassing and people would ask questions.

"I went to my nans" I said

I attended my lessons for the day and saw the array of different things happening that were always done. Girls slapping make-up onto their faces by the tonnes when they don't need it but one thing that annoyed me the most is when people won't do what their supposed to.

For starters this school has clocks all over the place and everyone has a phone so there shouldn't be no excuse for being late because they didn't know the time.Even worse when they do it constantly and use the same excuse,they do this because they are lazy and want to miss 5 min of work.

Second if a teacher says no food don't have food and don't dump it I wouldn't like to clean your mess but they do. If your phone goes off or you are texting I hope it falls out of a window. Also if you fall asleep during class feel sorry for them poor underpayed teachers who spend there's lives thinking of you and your future for you to do that.

And if you shout out all the time, make annoying high pitched noises or just be gid damn annoying I deeply wish you would get stabbed a goldfish.To sum up they were the same old annoying as can be.

When everyone was quiet we started working on quadratics. I wrote the date when the person next to me interrupted me. 

"Chloe wrong date"

"What?"

"It's 14 not 13,new year remember" they smiled

"Oh thank you"

In that moment I realised something important. The sky,school,people or even the toast may be the same but something has changed. The year.Time has changed and we have grown and developed since last year pysically and mentally. People have partners,people have moved ,met new friends and lost old ones.Nothing may look different but we have all changed somehow over the last year and went along with time.


	9. Chapter 9

Valentine's Day is a day of love and romance for some, a day of chocolate and cards for others, but for many, it is a day of bitter desperation and longing. Every year when Valentine's Day comes around, I hear people go on and whine about how they don't have boyfriends and girlfriends.They go on about how much better the day would be if they had someone with whom to share it. Blah, blah, blah, whine, whine, whine! But I'm not like others. I'm your worst nightmare if you are having a pity party. I don't need a partner I'm in love with the one person,a person who will guide me though life,show me the world and give me new opportunities.....my education; I am just as happy (if not happier) with some cheesy romance movies and a big box of extra chocolatey don't-hold-the-fat chocolates to spend the night with all by myself.

I think the whole origin story of how this holiday came around is kind of interesting you know. I mean, creating a holiday for a person who was killed for marring people when it was illegal and celebration that man's painful death by giving chocolates and love to each other is an interesting concept to think about really.If that's the case why don't we just go see an animal instead being sacrificed,seems more appropriate.

But seriously I think no, Valentines should not be celebrated. 

Love isn't something that is based on time. You can always show or never show love. It should not be based on a day where people are asked to buy things and do things to "prove their love". Just because a man does not buy his wife flowers on February 14th, does not mean that this woman whom he has been married to for how many years, he suddenly does not love. 

I believe that Valentines day is just a holiday that is enforced on to us as a day to be celebrated when really it is just a way to generate revenue and to gain money if they didn't get enough sales during christmas.

Plus it's horrible if you are single because all you can see during this day is romance everywhere and happy couples walking around shoving their kisses down your face without any consideration of your feelings or mental state at this current moment.

I walked down stairs to meet my mum and dad talking to each other whilst smiling.

"Morning!" They both said

My dad walked up to me with a present.

"Dad last time I check we weren't married or dating?"

"No haha! valentines day can be celebrated with people you love in a different way."

"Was I supposed to give you something then?"

"Nope just us give you stuff"

"I'm confused" I admitted

I opened it to see a £20 gift card to HMV. Yay more anime!!!

My mum then told me to come to her so I did.

"Levi you know what love is?"

"Yes of course!,It's a chemical reaction within the brain that happens when you are close to someone. 

Side affects include:

Rise of temperature  
Lightheadedness   
Lack of oxygen  
And increase in heart rate.

*cough* keeping it P.G"

She stared at me in a way I quite can't describe.

"The NON-sciencey version please!"

"Oh.....I don't know?"

"What about what you felt with that old boyfriend of yours.....Aurou"

"Don't mention that name in this household!"

"Sorry,sorry!"

"Fine I'll tell you then,Love is when you can't stay away from someone. You can't stop thinking about them and you do all that's within your power to make them happy. 

"That was good mum"

"*fart noise*"

"Na just saying what your gran said to me once,that's all and ....WILLIAM I'M TRYING TO TEACH HER A LIFE LESSON HERE!!!"

"Oh come on she won't need that stuff for YEARS"

"Well then I'll say the same with mine that mum said to me" I said

My dad facepalmed.

I walked into school that morning to see couples everywhere giving eachother gifts with smiles and laughter on their faces. To my unemusement whilst some had emotions plastered onto their faces, some had their partners Too. Yes I know you may love eachother but there is no need to show everyone in school that you do.If you want to, go somewhere private.I thought of something whilst heading towards my locker.Most of these couples old and new won't make it to the end of this school year.It may end in a massive fight,the other person cheating, one may get sick of the other or all three could happen.Relationships are like snow....If you don't put enough effort into making sure it doesn't melt,it'll melt if you like it or not.thats the facts.

I placed my stuff into my locker and walked to registration leaving those goldfish sucking at each other again.I sat down seeing Mr.Pixis had a sinister look on his face.God please tell me someone didn't make fun of his bald spot again,I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time!

He walked into the centre of the classroom with his hand behind his back gazing around the room.He breathed in..........and smiled?

"Good morning everyone!it's that special time of year again and I thought we could use this registration time wisely to make people who are alone today feel loved"

A few moans could be heard around the room.

"As you can see there is a piece of paper infront of you with another person's name on it.the other person will have your own name on their own.you need to write something you like about them on that piece of paper and in 10 mins we will give them back to the other person.You may now turn over"

I turned the paper over to see...........JEAN?!?!?we both looked up and gave eachother a bad look.I lowered my head down first and thought REALLY hard about what to say about him and how to make it nice.What do you say to person who has hurt you for so long now. After 10 minutes this is what I came up with.

Jean you are quite tall,you have a interesting sense of humour and that two color natural hair colour of yours is very unique.

We Stood up and passed the paper to each other and sat down to read.This is what it said.

Chloe you are very gentle person with a strong soul and heart who always helps people out whenever they are in trouble or how they may treat you.

P.S you are a sissy who is too soft and forgives people way too much. Stick up for your self!

I raised my head and looked at him with confused eyes. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult. I don't know. He nodded towards me,I think he liked it. It was nothing like his so the next time I need to say kind words to someone who has hurt me I'll word it differently because that was very lousy even from me.

On the way out whilst people chucked their messages into the bin ,I slipped mine into my bag to look at again later on.I walked into maths and said good morning to my teacher as usual.I sat down in my seat.Sir walked into the middle of the class like Mr.Pixis did also and spoke.

"Sorry fokes but my computer is playing up again so we're going to do an activity that a stole off Mr. Pixis.

"Oh no!" I thought to myself as we had to repeat what just happened not even 10 minutes ago.

Sir placed paper infront of us and said everything that sir said earlier on.I turned mine over with a sigh to see........Eren. I smiled.

Eren you are a cheerful person with a great personality who makes me smile every day. You know when I am feeling sad and always try your best to help.

We walked towards each other and exchanged paper once again and sat down.It said.

Chloe you are the kindest person I have ever met in my life and making you smile is one of the things I love to do with you.

P.S I need to tell you something but it'll have to wait

I smiled at the note and looked towards Eren he was smiling. Also what did he have to tell me?

My thoughts were interupted by Sir saying something.

"OK.....the computer is on but my files are not working so...SONGS!" Sir shuffled on his seat and searched through YouTube to find some sappy love songs to sing to.I didn't hate singing but I did in public cause of what happened years ago.But hearing the others and Eren would be interesting to listen to.

Sir put on "uma thurman" by fall out boy.

After that interlude of music and sir singing a solo of I will always love you that had the class in stitches we left for the next lesson before break that was English. I walked in and sat down hoping not to run into more valentine's day based work for the rest of the day. That was until Miss turned around with sheets of lines paper.Please,please not again!

Thank god it wasn't what I thought it was. It was better but worse at the same time. Romantic descriptive writing. I sat there trying to cluster up some words but nothing came up.I tapped my pen against the table.I thought back to the words mum said earlier and wrote something based on it.

Once done we had to read them out. Others talked about presents and some sex which made people laugh .When it was my go, I walked to the front of the class and took a deep breath.

Love is when you can't stay away from someone. You can't stop thinking about them and you do all that's within your power to make them happy. It makes you smile and also cry. You may show your love to the world or shout your love so that everyone can hear it or keep it hidden and quiet so no one can find out. It keeps you going and alive. people may say they don't love someone or something but they are lying ,everyone has something they love even if they haven't realised it yet. Love can be taken away as fast as it's given and thats it.But sometimes love can find its way back to you. so take this as a lesson to grab what you love before its taken away and you can't get it back. If love finds it's way back to you once again grab it and don't let go cause it may be your last chance before it gone forever."

There was a silence across the classroom untill miss clapped and a few others joint in.

"That's was really good! Well done" she remarked brightly

"Thanks" I returned shyly

As we walked out for break miss stopped me as I was the last person out of the classroom. Since I was never in a hurry at breaks unless I had homework to do,then I would be flying out the door.

"Chloe!"miss called

"Yes miss?"

"By any chance was that piece of yours meant for someone special?" she smiled playfully

"I think"


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Eren's birthday and he was 13. We are going to celebrate today like we did for mine but alongside his family which I can't wait to get to know. First impressions are very important so that's why I'm going to try my best to impress them because I only get one chance to do so!

Life moves by quickly, but from the start of life to the end there are a special days where you celebrate the day of your birth. There are also particular birthdays that you show more special interest to than others. Some of which being, when you finally become a teenager, turning sixteen so you're finally able to drive, turning eighteen signifies you as an adult, turning twenty-one means you can buy alcohol, and if you're lucky enough turning a hundred means you've lived to be just plain old. Turning thirteen may, to some people, be the greatest of days. Eren turned 13 today, and we are going to give him the greatest greatest day he'll ever have. 

This day, it was so hot outside, and the humidity was off the chart. My friends Mikasa, and Armin, and I were planing to give him a great day all over the place, and he had no idea. We had been waiting for this for a few weeks now, and had everything perfectly planned out. He was turning into a teenager so this was a big day for him, and he was extremely excited about it. He talked about nothing but this for the past month at least. 

~Earlier on around 7 a.m~

I was awoken by my phone ringing loudly into my ear.I growned and picked it up keeping my face in the pillow a I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Armin *cough* I've seemed to have caught the flu ha ha *sneeze* and Mikasa has had to cancel due to family matters or something....well if you call a newborn kitten family matters"

I raised my head off the pillow and sat on my knees facing the pillows.

"WHAT?!?!what am I supposed to do now?!? And bless you and tell Mikasa that kitten better be cute!"

"I don't know.... improvise!bye"

*beep beep*

I slammed my face back into the pillows.

"Grrrrrrr.......just my luck,just my luck,JUST MY LUCK!"I explained to myself in a loud tone

I looked at my phone. It was 7:05, I had Plenty of time.

I said I would meet Eren at his house at 10. Could I seriously do this?  
I arrived at Eren's for ten to see him waiting outside his house for us....well me.

I walked up to him with a smile with my present.He returned a smile also.

"Where's Armin and Mikasa?"

"About that, They couldn't make it"

"Oh ok at least your here!"

"Yeah, we should get going"

"About that my mum is setting up a BBQ up for us all including other family members,they wanted to meet my friends who I talked lots about.I guess there's no need now.Il go tell her"

"No,wait we could still enjoy ourselves even if some are missing,can't we?"

"Sure!" He smiled

You could smell the party in the air, there were hot dogs and hamburgers cooking on the grill, and there had also been the smell of alcohol for the adults coming off the bottles. The feeling of good-times was all around you, as there were at least 6 of us there but we stilled enjoyed ourselves.

I didn't know any of them, but in all, everybody seemed to be having an awesome time none the less. We all came together to celebrate for someone we all knew and loved, that's all that mattered.   
Everybody's joy grew, as we ate, drank. Some people were having better times than others. You could tell who these people were by how loud they were being and did I mention they were all females.This pretty much meant that the louder people were also the people who had consumed the most alcohol so far. Laughter and conversation filled the atmosphere of the party, and all I could help thinking was this is how I want my birthdays to be in the future.

Eren finally showed up from his room wearing a red flannel. People all formed together to welcome him, and the smile that he had on his face was something to be seen. You could see the emotion coming off of him as he walked up to front lawn, almost as if he was thinking, someone can pinch me now so I can wake up from this dream. Some had presents, others had wishes of happy birthday, but I think to him, all of us just being there meant enough.

After all of the excitement settled down I knew what to do and said,

"Get this YOUNG MAN something to eat!." 

He must've been thinking the same as me because when I said that he replied,

"same!"

I thought to myself as I ate with him, I wonder if meat tastes any different when you're entering a new life stage. Think about it, the sensation you get from eating burgers most everyone enjoys, but when you are able to go to any place and cook it for yourself does it actually taste the same, or better than when your parents did it for you as a child.

As the day moved on everybody became pretty intoxicated, including Mrs yeager.... well Carla. I was at the point to where my whole body felt warm. It could've been the coldest sunset of the year, but I still would've felt warm all over. It was a perfect day; it could not have gone better. Everyone had such a good time, and I think we even managed to eat all the food. There's nothing like the feeling of having a good time, but also knowing that you would be going home with a filling feeling in your stomach.

The BBQ was placed away and everyone started to leave when an old lady called me over.

"Psst"

"Hmm?" I turned toward her direction.

"Yeah you ,come hear"

I walked up toward her and she lead me to the back garden.Where she sat me down on one of the garden seats where she sat down also beside me.

"Your Eren's friend aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yes I am"

"What's your name?"

"Chloe"

"Well Chloe I'm Mrs Yeager, Eren's grandma. I would just like to thank you for being there for Eren eventhough the rest of his friends weren't there for him today. It's much appreciated."

We both stood back up to travel to the place where she called me over at.She walked out the gate. I turned back around to find help Mrs Yeager.

"Oh and what ever may happen between you to can you promise me you will look after him"

I nodded and she left.

Me and Eren helped Mrs Yeager clean the dishes and put the tables away. Once done I walked over to Eren with a gift bag.

"Here"

He took it to one side as he opened what was inside.It contained: A card and a plush bear with the words Happy birthday stiched onto it.

He straight away gave me a hug that was really tight. Once he let go he said something.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure why not!"

We walked to a series hills near his place that also happened to have a park next to it.We headed towards the park and Eren ran towards the swing set and jumped straight down onto it and started to swing and so did I.I wasn't used to parks so I just nudged myself a little,I looked up to see Eren high up and his hair flying in the wind above me.He was smiling.I looked toward the hills that that were in front of me until I felt myself getting pushed into the air.I turned around to see eren was pushing me.

"E-EREN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!" I gasped and he stopped and he poked his head around from the back of me whist I turned myself toward him.

"Come on SWING!"

"I was"

"If you call that swinging then what planet did you come from!?! Haha"

"I've never swung before Eren"

"REALLY!??!"

"yep"

"I'm changing that now"

He told me to place my hands above my head,one hand on each rope.Legs out when going forward and legs in and bent whilst going backwards.

He gave me one big push and I did what I was told.He did this for awhile until he said 

"How is it?"

"GREAT!" I laughed

Once we had done that Eren told me to sit down on this cone or funnel shaped thingy.I Sat down and let my legs hang over the sides.

"Hold on tight"

I did and the next thing I knew he was spinning me around so fast I ended up losing track of what I was doing.I started laughing my head off and so was he.

"HAHAHA STO-HAHA STOP EREN HAHA!!!!"I screamed

"NOPE HAHAHAHA"!!!!!!

This carried on for a little bit until Eren stopped and dragged me across the park that was empty when we arrived and still was now. He pulled me along whilst I tried not to fall over due to me being extremely dizzy.

He brought me to the tire swing.He stood on top and gave me a hand of getting up.I nearly went flying towards the ground when Eren pulled me into his chest keeping me upright and placed my hands onto the chains above us.We swung for a bit making sure not to fall.

After that we sat down on a bench to relax a bit until we went back to his later on.We decided to play some music he played if I had you by Adam Lambert.

Once we finished we were walking over the hills when Eren started bumping me with his body.

"Are your trying to pick a bump fight with me Eren haha?"

"So what if I am,I'll win anyways"

*bump*

"I don't think so haha!"

*bump*

"This is payback for not stopping when I told you hahaha"

*harder bump*

"Haha take that!"

*extremely hard bump*

Next thing I knew I started falling backwards towards the slope of the hill.I quickly grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him down with me.We both fell and tumbled down the hill getting grass and who's know what else on us.We held each other tight in out arms as we did so laughing all the way down.Once we reached the bottom we landed so Eren was on top of me facing away from the hill and we both opened our eyes to meet with each others faces.At that exact moment the sun was starting to set and was reflecting gracefully into his eyes.It had me distracted and I didn't realised I was staring into his eyes until he slipped his hands into mine.There was utter silence and it felt like there was just us two in this world of ours.

Eren slowly bent over getting closer to me.

"Chloe" He whispered

"What?" I returned just as quietly

"I"

He was really close now, I could feel his breath.

"I...."

"Think we should head back"

He got onto his feet and helped me up as well, we both brushed ourselves off.

Eren grabbed my hand and walked in front of me. His face was hidden by his hair and he looked troubled. When we reached his place,we said bye, Eren being more quite than usual whilst doing so.

On the way home I though about the party earlier and how much effort was put into it. But that didn't matter. What mattered was what we did for a close friend, and the happiness we brought to him, even for one day. The day was a success, and we had nobody to thank but ourselves.Eren had an awesome birthday, and we had a pretty good party in the process. A day that I'll remember for a long time from now, and hopefully a day that Eren will remember, too. Turning thirteen is an awesome time, and I can't be more excited for the next opportunity I get to celebrate my next birthday. It isn't for another 6 months, but when it comes I hope that it turns out a little something like today.

One last thing ,I'm sure Eren was trying to say something else before he sugessted that we went back to his house. But what was it?


	11. Chapter 11

In every culture values, norms and lifestyles differentiate. However, there's one aspect of every society that does not differ greatly, the importance of family. The role of family is important in every society because it is the main foundation and structure of society itself.

We as human beings do whatever it takes to protect and provide for the good of our family. When times get rough and difficult, everybody looks up to family for love and support, and the other families are no different.

Sometimes people even turn their backs on close friends in order to ensure the security of the family,  
When there is no family or friends it becomes very difficult for a person to live a normal life.

To walk away from friends and family must of been caused by something really back happening.One thing that comes to mind is loss.Some people care and some don't.

But losing someone or something you love or care deeply about is very painful. You may experience all kinds of difficult emotions and it may feel like the pain and sadness you're experiencing will never let up. These are normal reactions to a significant loss. But while there is no right or wrong way to grieve, there are healthy ways to cope with the pain that, in time, can renew you and permit you to move on.

What happened over the these two weeks helped me understand loss more and appreciate my family because they won't be there forever.

~2 weeks before it happened~

I was sitting doing my homework in my room with Lucy laying next to me.I always didn't stress when it came to homework like others did,I sat and got it done even when it was really hard.I was doing french at this moment and I found it difficult.

"*annoyed groan*"

"Mew"

"I know,I know!"

"My lord what do I j'adore(love)!?"

"Mew"

"Good idea!,you!"

J'adore ma chat parce qu'elle est belle et Jolie. (I love my cat because she is beautiful and pretty) I wrote.

"Any more ideas?"

"Zzz"

"I'll take that as a no then"

I went back to what I was doing and looked at the next question.

Describe the previous year in your point of view.

I wrote something.

Once done I lay down and played with Lucy for a bit with a piece of string that was in my draw by my bed.

"Haha lulu watcha doing"

*swat*

"MEEEOOW!!"

She was leaping around all over the place trying to catch the string while I continued to tease her and was laughing loudly.I tugged the string into the air leaving her jumping to catch it.She landed on my chest.

*purr purr*

"How cute " I smiled

*lick*

"Ooh your soo puffy!"

*nom*

"OW!!!AHHHH!!!"

She was biting my nose taking it the wrong way. I tried to push her off.

"I-I MEANT YOU ARE FLUFFY NOT FAT!!!OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!" I screamed

*slam*

"CHLOE?!HANG ON"my mum said

The next thing I knew the cat had been ripped from my nose and she had placed a wet towel on my nose.The cat had been tied to the side as my mum sat down and took the towel off.She looked at it whilst rubbing my hand to calm me down.

"It'll be fine,just a scratch it shouldn't scar.Now excuse me whilst I send my foot up that cat's bottom."

I laughed.

I started to tidy my stuff up when I heard a

"NNNNNYYYYAA!!!"

I laughed again.

I decided to lay down to pass the time since I had finished my homework until my mum popped her head back in.

"It's done and don't you have your report day soon?"

"Yeah, two weeks today, April 24th"

~11 days until it happened~

I was on my bed,on YouTube ,watching one of my favorite YouTubers Markiplier.Whilst down stairs was my gran.She was babysitting when I'm not a baby.I used to be.....like 10 years ago.

Once I had watched a few vids I decided to go downstairs to talk to her for a bit.

For a woman of her age of 72 she was quite active. She went to:community centres,bingo and loved to go out on trips to everywhere and anywhere.But when my grandfather died when I was seven and left her a lot of money she spent it on the 'Bandits' as my parents would say.She lost all her money,she was in debt but still bought me presents all the time eventhough I told her to save her money.She didn't listen.But putting her money issues to one side,she was a lovey woman who loved all 7 of her kids although 2 died at birth.

I walked in to see her watching a game show whist shouting out answers.I sat down next to her.

"72! 72! 72!!!!!" She screamed

"81" I said

"That's 81!" The game host said.

"Just had a lucky moment that's all" she said

We kept on watching TV until the adverts came on.We were people who liked the adverts. I heard a fimiliar hum,must of been the clover advert. nan loved this advert and always sang the song.

Di Di do do do do

We all love clover 

There's one thing we've learnt

We all love clover

All over this land

She finished.

"Hun?,why didn't you sing along with me?"

"Sorry nan wasn't into it this time,but I will next time"

"Ok then"

She put her arms around me and we cuddled into each other on the sofa.

~Time skip~

"Nan..."

"Yes hun?"

"Have you ever felt different to everyone else"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've just felt a bit different to everyone else that's all. In certain ways nan"

"By any chance does this involve a girl"

"No...not as I'm aware of at least I just feel like I not really who I want to be"

"Oh..."

"Is that bad"

"No no no no no it isn't but you have started to act differently"

"Your not mad?"

"No...whatever happens I will still love you for whoever or what ever you are, Ok hun "

"Love you too"

She hugged me tighter.

"Oh that reminds me!,your report day is coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Make sure when you get it you show it to me straight away, ok sweetie!"

"Ok"

~9 days until it happened~

Me and my parents where getting ready for a day at Seahouses which was on the coast and also 2 hours away from where we lived.We planned to shop,get some fish and chips and play/sit on the beach then when the day was over drive home with a smile.Thats how they described it.

I sat on the front step whilst my dad was holding a list and going through each item to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"First aid kit?"

"Yep"

"Sickness tablets?"

"Here"

"Your mum's diet coke money?"

"Not needed but still there"

"Like other things"

"What?"

"Ignore that last thing"

"Erm....ok"

~Timeskip~

We had been traveling for the last hour and a half with the radio on listening as we drove. Dad was explaining what our schedule was going to be whilst my mum insisted that we didn't need one and said to go with the flow.Thank god I got my planning sense from dad not mum.

Everything was going swell until mum received a phone call.Me and dad stayed silent watching as my mum was talking about something.She looked concerned.

She ended the call.

She turned towards us.

"That was Sylvia, grans friend. She has colasped.But don't worry she has called an ambulance and they'll be there within a matter of ten minutes"

"Right" we both said

"Mum if your going to the hospital when we get back can I not come with you,I don't like this type of stuff"

"Ok"

~15 minutes later~

*ring ring*

Her phone rang again.The ambulance must of came by now.

"It still hasn't came and she wants me to come back"she announced

"No way!we almost here" He said

I stayed silent.

What happened within the next two hours had me nearly jumping out that car onto the car filled road. The car was full of them two screaming at each other. My dad angry and my mum crying here eyes out. All while the car was speeding down the highway due to dad being angry.

I just sat there.

"YOU ALWAYS PUT YOUR FAMILY BEFORE US,YOUR REAL FAMILY!!!"He screamed

I just sat there.

"CECEIL BASTARD!!!!"He screamed using her maiden name

I just sat there.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE YOUR UPSETTING OUR DAUGHTER!!!!" He screemed 

"YOU RUINED OUR DAY!!!!" He screamed 

"TELL HER HOW MUCH SHE'S UPSET YOU!!!!"

I just sat there and didn't say anything.

"SEE!, YOU'VE UPSET HER SO MUCH SHE CAN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!"He screamed 

"WHEN I SEE THAT SYLVIA I'M GOING TO PUNCH HER FACE IN FOR DISTURBING US!!!!" He screamed

I had had enough of this. I wanted to escape. Run and never look back. Please no more arguing,I need silence,I can't breath. You guys are killing me. Somone please help me. bring me silence. Give me air. just stop. stop. stop. stop. STOP. STOP. STOP!!!!

I feel sick but I can't throw up. more time with them. My vision is blurry. my lungs are tight. the world is spinning. My face is on fire. my eyes are stingning when I haven't even been crying.

"PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!!!!"I screamed

"Huh?" They both turned around

*Thud*

~4 hours later~

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. I checked the time.

"4 o'clock " I sighed

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I noticed I was in my PJ'S. I opened the door to the living room and saw my parents sitting on the sofa. My mum looked sad.

"What's going on?"

"We need to tell you something" my dad said

"What?"

"Your nan.....she's not coming home,I mean.....she's going to die" mum cried

"................."

I turned around and went back upstairs. I wasn't crying just emotionless.

~3 days until it happened~

Today I was going to visit her for the first and last time. To say goodbye to her. All my other relatives were already there waiting for me. Dad sat in the car. I entered the lift and stayed silent as it went up.

*ding*

I stepped out to see my mum at the other side of the room awaiting to arrive. She took my hand and lead me down a hall way. Everyone stared. They always do. The elderly always do when I step into hospitals. They look at me in a scared way. I'm just a walking reaper to them aren't I?

We stopped at a door. I wasn't one of them ward door. It was a special care door. A private one. My mum looked at the door then back at me. I touched the handle and opened it with a creek. I held my breath as I entered.

At the end of the room I saw a figure on a bed and a room full of fimiliar faces looking at me. I walked to the side of the bed and looked down. This didn't look like her,It looked like a completely different person. Her face looked like leather and was kind of shiney, her hair was soft and fair looking. She was using a gas mask but was asleep.

I leaned over.

"Hello nan,it's me, Chloe "

*sob*

The whole room fell silent and turned towards us.

"What?" I questioned 

My mum walked over to us and her eyes widened.

"She's crying" she announced

My eyes widened.

~time skip~

We had been there for an hour and everyone had already went home it was just me,mum,and Suzie my aunt who currently has cancer who's face is horribly disfigured due to all the surgery.

I looked over to her.

"Mam,why did you have to do this?,you said we would do this together" she sobbed

I felt sorry for her.

When she left and it was just me and mum left so I could say my last words to her.

" I'll give you a minute"

She waited outside.

I looked at her. What do you say to someone who you have known all your life?,laughed with,cried with,sung with?I don't know. But at these times just say whatever comes to mind at that moment as it has more emotion to it than a planned out speech.

"I know you can't probably understand this but here I go anyway...

Nan I have known you for all of my life. We have spent many good times together and some bad. My earliest memory is of you feeding me baby food whilst in my highchair. I can remember loads of smiles and laughter coming from your old house. Can you remember it?I can remember grandad and you at Christmas .Grandad used to decorate the house soo good! And you would be there helping him outside in the snow whilst he was on the ladders always trying to fix that one dodgy light eventhough you both didn't need to. I can remember you coming to all my plays when I little,Even though I was always a object or the person who was in the big group of people singing. You were so happy when I got a be an angel that one time, you were hopping all over the place in joy. I remember all them times you tried to cook me things and they went horribly. I always tried to eat them but had no luck. We sang songs together and had a great time. If it be a carol or an advert we always enjoyed ourselves. To sum up I have made a lot of memories with you that I will treasure forever and I will never forget you. I'll miss you."

I placed a kiss on her forehead. I kept my head there for a little bit until I heard something like a whisper.

"Don't give up"

"I will and I'll be back to read my report to you, ok"

~It happened today~

Today was report day,I would be seeing all my teachers and they would tell me how I've been this year. I normally go with my mum and dad but since nan was still in hospital mum wanted to stay by her side so I went with my dad.

I started off with my maths teacher. We got there before he did. I was told I did a excellent job this year and he told me to enjoy my new class.

We moved to one of my two science teachers. We sat down. my dad said straight away.

"Sorry we look so terrible ,my mother in law is in hospital so we've not been in the best way lately" he said

"Oh it's fine,Now about L-

*ring ring*

Both mine and miss's eyes widened.

"Oh it's the wife"

He picked it up

From what I could hear there was a lot of screams and crys.

"It's ok, try to calm down,I'll speak to you once I'm done with this teacher" he said

"Oh no" I said

Miss opened her eyes in a panicked way.

He ended the call.

He turned to me.

"I'm sorry to say this but your nan has just died a matter of seconds ago,do you need to go somewhere?"

Miss look traumatised.

"I'm fine"

Once we had finished our tour around seeing the teachers .We stepped outside. I closed my eyes as the wind swept my hair.

We went home and dad went to go pick my mum up from the hospital.

In that time I lay on my bed in the dark just thinking about these last two week and what had happened.

"Why aren't I crying?"

"How am I not upset?"

"What is wrong with me?"

"Why am I ok?"

I couldn't answer any of these questions at all. I felt horrible and guilty. I should of said I wasn't ok. i was stressed so I put my head phones in and played some music. It was lay me down by Sam smith.

As the song finished my parents came in through the door and I ran down stairs to give my mum a hug.

~later on that night~

I was taking to Trinny my other cat when I heard my mum speaking to herself as she wrote in her diary. I placed the cat down and walked to outside her room so she couldn't see me and I listened in.

Dear diary,  
Today my one and only mam has been taken away from me. She died at 6 minutes past 7 on Wednesday the 24th April 2014. God bless her. Chloe went to parents evening with William. She did a wonderful job this year. Lets hope the same for the next. She is currently shut in his room. Dealing with these things can be difficult for children. She says she's fine but I'll talk to her later. My girl is acting like a grown up. They grow up to fast.


	12. Chapter 12

After the recent passing of my gran everything went back to normal.I wasn't there but she had amazing survice and the church was full to the brims of people there to celebrate her life. I long while before she died she chose not to make people wear black at her survice but bright colours instead.She was soo bright and colourful.It was a way of representing how she was and how she lived,with colour and never had a stroke of monochrome within her.Thats how we will remember her.

When all of this was happening I didn't say anything to either Mikasa,Armin or Eren.I thought that I didn't want to waste any of their time with matters involving me.When they did find out they kept on telling me that I should if told them because it's not good to deal with things alone.Alongside the next month having being hugged to death by Eren who kept on asking if I was okay,when I was.Armin and Mikasa were still there but asked now and again.Which I found fine to say at least.

Anyways I started that day off like any else.I woke up at 7 am, ate my breakfast of toast (not too dry,not too buttery) ,got ready at 7:40 and headed out the house for school at 8.

I walked into school and before heading to my locker I headed to the D.T department where I had to place my ingredients into the fridge for later.Today we were making cakes,one of my favorites.

I walked into the classroom and saw Miss by her desk eating a scone with what looked like jam on it.

"Morning Chloe"

"Morning miss"

I placed my stuff inside the fridge carefully,trying not to spill anything and walked out and up to my locker.Since I was cooking on the first two lessons I decided to leave my bag in my locker so I would get caught in the human traffic jam off people moving to their lesson.It would be the wisest thing to do.

After registration I walked down to class and over to the side of the classroom where the aprons were.Once I had placed it on myself I took my stuff out the fridge and placed it on my work bench.Before I started I washed my hands and pinned my hair back out of my face.I turned around to talk to the person I shared the bench with,none other than Eren but he wasn't there.I scanned the room looking for him but had no luck in finding him at all.

"Mustn't be feeling well" I said to myself.

The next thing I knew he burst through the door and snatched an apron from the side as he headed towards me.

"Little late there aren't cha"I remarked whilst creaming my butter and sugar together.

"Haha....sure,now get me a bowl whilst I get myself sorted will ya"

Whilst he was seeing to himself I went to the back of the cupboard to try to fetch him one of the new looking but clean ones for him to use. I also grabbed a towel for later as it's a pain to find one once everyone starts washing up.

Once Eren had returned we started what we had to do and began cooking.

~time skip~

The cakes were out of the oven and smelling delicious at that.Erens smelt nice,he had put vanilla extract in it to add some extra flavour.

We had ages left to spare so we decided to decorate them with some icing and other things as well to make them look pretty ,also nice to eat.

Eren was icing his cakes perfectly,making sure every little detail was added and each one had a big swirl at the top of them with a mixture of chocolate and vanilla mixed into the icing.

Me on the other hand wasn't doing too good.My icing skills weren't too good and the stupid thing wouldn't squeeze out the pipe at all.Plus the decorations wouldn't stay where they were and they kept sticking to myself.I groaned annoyance.

"Grrrrrrr"

Eren glanced at me then went back to what he was doing.

"*mumbled curses*"

"Hmm?"

Eren was looking at me with confused and concerned eyes.

"Why the....why won't you work!"

I became extremely annoyed at this, that so I became red in the face.

"Do you need some help?"Eren asked

"*huff*"

"Here let me help"

He walked towards me.

"Eren?..what-

The next thing I knew Eren was behind me and he had moved his arms around my hips and was holding my both of my hands which held the pipping bag within them.For those having trouble picturing what I mean just picture the pottery scene from Ghost ,before things got extreme.

Eren then increased his grip on my hands and started to rub the packet of ready to use icing that was in front of us with his hands in mine still.

"E-Eren what are you doing?!?!"I muttered whilst my face turned a red colour.

He placed his head on my shoulder.

"Just helping that's all"

He guided my hands around each cake,making sure each one had a nice big swirl on top of it.

"See...you were just going too fast and were trying to rush. Nice and slow remember" Eren said slowly "that's how you get it done"

He kept on going and gradually he got closer to me,a little bit too close.

"There was no need for you to get so worked up Chloe,was there?" Eren once again said slowly.

"No,there wasn't " I said calmly like as Eren was controling me and succeeding in calming me down.I could breath a little better than I could normally.

I breathed out slowly.

"There we go haha much better" eren returned to his normal range of voice and walked off to his side on the bench.

I looked down in front of me to see all my cakes iced and decorated perfectly.

"Wait wait wait wait .....he did all of them for me !and decorated them also when he had to do his as well.I need to give him one of mine in return" I thought to myself

Once Eren had finished with the process of icing and decorating his own cakes I walked over to him with my tray to give him one as thanks.

"Eren...here..take one" I held it out in front of him waiting for him to take one off the tray.

"Thank you!...but..my hands are killing me due to icing so much so it'll really hurt to pick it up,so...could you maybe..feed it to me?"

My breathing hitched as I lowered and placed the tray on the counter next to us.My breath quickened.Me and Eren pulled up a couple of stools for us to sit apon whilst we did this.

"Which one?"I breathed shakily

"The top left one" He said calmly

I grabbed the one he wanted and walked back towards him trying not to spill any crumbs or drop any icing onto the ground. I approached Eren whilst holding my breath.

"Here"

I pointed it toward his mouth and edged it closer to him, it slowly reaching his mouth until my hand reached the outskirts of his mouth.I placed it in and he bit down making sure not to miss a piece as he munched it all up with a satisfied look on his face .

Once he had finished eating it I asked him a question.

"How was it?" I questioned

He straight away came out with

"It was lovely" he said with a reassuring smile.

"Really!" I quickly questioned with a bright smile

"Yep!,why would I want to lie?" he told me with a smile

"I-I don't know?"I quickly said panicking slightly 

"Trust me Chloe, I would never lie to you"

We both smiled

~Later on~

About 5 hours later on from 1st and 2nd period I was in my last lesson of the day,t.p.

I have never been a big fan of this lesson as all it basically was was religion.Not like I'm a unreligious person I've always prayed and believe in miracles ever since I was a young boy.Ask my mum if you have any doubts about this statement.

Anyways I was not a lover of this subject cause you had to answer a butt-ton of questions about people you don't even know or argue why you think animal testing is right or wrong.This was so stressful for me since I wasn't a deep thinking person unless I was having a 'bad moment'.

This particular t.p lesson had me in a bad frame of mind.We were learning about the paranormal activity of ghost.Great just what my nerves need a massive scare or shock to overwhelm them into a bad state.

Sir showed us a few videos of ghost sightings that had me interested but causious at the same time.Then a power point slide which had a lot of creepy haunted stuff on it that had a lot of infomation regarding this subjects.Finally he put on a video but before playing it he said people who scare easily or have heart problems should leave the room until it's finished.As you guessed I left that classroom faster than a cat escaping a tank of water.I few others followed.

We all sat down on the blue chairs that were outside the classroom.There were 4 of us.We all spent the time talking about our day and laughing about how much of a scaredy cat we all were.When sir called us back in saying it was finished.

~Time skip to 7 p.m~

School had been great today!I spent some time with Eren and a didn't get scared in last lesson.So great day!

I was sitting on my bed watching some 'How I Met your mother' when my mum came up with a rice bowl for me to eat,a chilli con carne one to be exact.

One done I got a text and I looked down to see it was off an unknown number.I decided to read it.It said

It Jean here!,heard you felt a little scared in t.p earlier,hope this helps :D

It contained a link and I opened it.

It brought me up to a YouTube video called 'relax with cats' before I pressed play I looked at the description.It only said 'lets relax with some cats'I then noticed the likes and dislikes count.About 100 likes and way too many dislikes to remember.

I clicked play and I saw as loads of cute cats were on screen meowing there little heads off and being all cute like.The video had at least 20 seconds left when the video went black.I was confused.It was silent until I heard a loud scream and a girl was flashed on screen.

"AH!"I shouted and shut my phone off at the same time whilst tossing it somewhere on the bed.

I was breathing heavily,I was quite shaken.

"JEAN YOU......."

What?

I was stopped mid curse when I suddenly got a pain in my chest.My lungs had tightened,I couldn't breath.But I soon realised this was no panic attack when the pain increased and I was bent over in pain.I couldn't speak.No air entered my lungs, vision grew blurry.I tried to say something but I just kept gasping with no sound coming out.My vision grew dark.

*black out*

I opened my eyes to see something behind me. It had my head upon its lap.It touched my head and started stroking it.It did this very carefully.It started humming a tune as I started to drift off......

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I screamed

*BANG*

"CHLOE!CHLOE!CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Someone screamed

I opened my eyes to see I was on the floor.My vision was blurry and the room was spinning. Next thing I knew I was turned onto my back and my vision came back to me.

I looked up to see my mum looking over me.

"Chloe can you stand?"

I turned over on my side and dragged myself up with the wall. I fell onto the bed.

The next thing I knew I was on a blue leather sofa and the room was cold. I shifted my head slightly to look around. From what I could tell I was in a waiting room.

"Mum?" I said quietly

There was no sign of her and then from the corner of my eye I could see a woman in a white uniform heading towards me.When she reached me she bent over and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry honey your mum is talking to one of our nurses and the doctor.We were just waiting for you to wake up until we could do anything.Come with me now"

I followed her to a room where a doctor was talking with mum.

"Don't worry miss,we don't need to do anything yet,when we took her in we tested her heart rate and oxygen levels.They were below average but she isn't in any trouble.We just need to take some tests when she- Never mind here she is now ,could you take a seat"

I sat down and he spent the next hour or so doing tests on everything you could think of.

"I need to ask you some questions"

"Right"

"What was the last thing you ate?"

"Rice pot"

"Did you experience any pain whilst or before eating it?"

"No" he wrote something down.

"Did something happen before you collapsed?"

"I clicked on a video that was sent to me that turned out to be a jumpscare. I watched it and got scared."

"Mmmm" He wrote something down again.

"One last thing....are you sexually active?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

After some time he came back and asked my mum to leave the room.

"Right...from what we have tested plus the answers you gave me we have came up with this conclusion...

Sometimes when the body is under mental or physical pain it can just shut down to opt out of a situation. From your mother's description of you you seem like a very causious person who is worried a lot for some reason. you collapsing was not caused by physical pain but mental pain a massive build up of it. Maybe you should talk to a friend about what's worrying you cause it's not good to keep stuff in. Anyways if this happens again make sure to tell people there's no need for you to go to hospital and just put you to sleep with water,If you are alone get up when vision is clear,dizzyness has stopped and you can say your name,age and address 3 times without being confused.If you start shaking or throwing up that's when you need to get here fast!"

"Ok then I'll do that"

I walked out seeing my mother standing by the door.

"Well what did he say?!?!" she said

"Emotional trouble"

"Ok then....but we're going to wait until dad comes back off work what will be at 12"

Mum sat at the other end of the sofa, what was the size of the room, reading a newspaper. Whilst I was laying back down listening to the hospital's music...well radio 1.

"Next up is Jenny by Studio Killers" the man said.

~Next day~

I was in my final french lesson of this school year and I was sitting next Eren in the front of the class.I hadn't mentioned the events of last night as I didn't want him to worry.

Anyways we were doing a worksheet and helping each other out when we needed it.Eren turned to me.

"Chloeare you ok? you have some serious eyebags over there! and what are all them plasters off?"

"It's fine Eren"

Around near the end of the lesson when we had 15 minutes left miss gave us all some lollies since she wasn't going to be here next week so we classed it as the last lesson.I stuck mine into my mouth and carried on what I was doing. Eren interrupted me from what I was doing by tugging my sleeve.

I looked at him.

"What?" I said with a mouth full of lollypop 

"I-I..need to tell you something"

"Well?"

He told me to come closer as he didn't want anyone hearing.

*mumbles*

"Sorry could you say that again, I didn't catch that"

*mumbles*

"I can't understand you!,here write it down"

He took my planner and wrote something down.I took it and looked down.

"I will" I said

"I will what?"

"Not so loud! And that's not what it says" Eren said

I looked again.

"I u?"  
"Milk?"  
"Tennis?"  
".............umbrella?"

"I...like you..." he whispered

"Cat?"  
"Watermelon?"  
"Jap-What?!?"

"Wait..what?" I moved my head back up to face him. I did I hear that correctly?

He moved so his hair was hiding his face.

"I like you Chloe"

I widened my eyes as he said this and at that moment all the pieces had finally joint together.

I stayed quiet.

Eren moved the hair that was covering his face and when his face was revealed I saw a bright red face and half lidded eyes looking up at me from down where he was. My heart strings were pulled. That face!

"Well...Levi, do you want to go out with me?" He questioned keeping his head down.

"I-I-I" I was chocking on my lolly,I didn't know what to say. I had to tell him about it, I'm a man, he will be dating a man not a woman. That's not what I am.

"It's ok...you can tell me later or call or text me" he smiled. He got up and left for home rather quickly.

I sat there trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

"Eren likes me?" I mentally said to myself

"I need to talk to him..NOW!"

I ran out that school like there was no tomorrow and down the long road that was next to the school. I was bumping into people and I couldn't care less at this moment as I had to get to him. I approached the bus stop where he normally is but he was nowhere to be seen. I ran down towards where he lives and in the distance I could see a figure quickly walking along. I recognised the brown hair,I sped up trying to reach him.

I took a deep breath.

"EEEEERRRREEENNNN!!!!!" I shouted loudly making sure he could hear me

He stopped and turned around.

"Huh Chloe?" He said looking confused and surprised at the same time

"YES EREN YES!! I WILL!! HAHA" I said whilst running up to him with a big smile

He opened his arms and I crashed into them. We both hugged each other tightly, laughing into each others arms.

"Thank god!" He said tightening his grip.

"I thought you hated me" he confessed

"Never"

Eren let go slightly and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I'm soo happy!" He whispered into my shoulder.

"Me too Eren, me too"


	13. Chapter 13

Summer was here and after the events of Eren confessing his love to me we made up our minds that the first thing we should do was tell our closest friends one by one instead of all together just incase some had a different reaction than others. It would be better than them finding out after 6 weeks when we start our next school year.

The first person we told was Mikasa. We were in the final P.E lesson of the year and we had just finished getting changed to go for break

Me and Eren looked at each other and nodded. We both walked up to her with smiles on our faces.

"Hia guys!" She smiled

"Mikasa there is something we need to tell you" we put on stern faces.

"We don't know how you will take this but" Eren started

"We're going out!"We both explained

There was a moment of silence until Mikasa's mouth started to form into the biggest smile I had seen her make.

"OH MY GOD!!!!SOO CUTE!!!!AAWWWAHHH!!!" she squealed shaking her hands all over the place and jumping up and down.

"I think she's ok with it" I whispered

Eren smiled and nodded.

"I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!!!!!" She screamed

"Calm down Mikasa we don't want the whole school hearing about this" Eren retorted

I just smiled.

I tapped on Eren's arm.

"Eren look it's Armin!"I said

Eren looked towards Mikasa

"Keep quiet and don't say anything,we will tell him!"Eren demanded

As Armin walked over Mikasa was holding her breath trying not to make any noises.

"Hi!"he said

"Armin we need to tell you something" Eren said

"What?" He smiled

*muffled giggles*

"What's wrong with her?" He questioned

"Me and Eren are going out"

At that moment Armin's bright and cheerful face went flat and cold. Mikasa started giggling again.

"Is this...supposed to be a joke?" He laughed

"No Armin why would it be?" Eren questioned

"O.K then prove it!"

Me and Eren looked at each other with wide eyes. What did he mean prove it!?! What did we have to do. Why would he say that?

Eren grabbed my hand. We both looked at him.

"Please anyone can do that, I mean kiss!"

"Wait! kiss!?! Like mouth to mouth!?!?" Eren explained

"Yeah or anywhere else" Armin laughed weirdly

Eren looked at me and Mikasa had stopped laughing to look at this.

I didn't want to do this. Eren don't. please!

He got closer to me and I started to panic. I slightly shook my head fast so Eren got the idea. But he didn't get it. He got closer and closer nearly joining mouths.

*BeeeooBeeoo*

"AH!" Eren said as I pushed him away from me. I breathed deeply, gaining my senses. Thank you fire alarm!

"Oh no the fire alarm,oh well let's go !" I laughed loudly and ran off catching my breath and fast beating heart.

As for Farlan he found out when the fire alarm had finished and me and Eren had went somewhere secluded from everyone else since we still had 40 minutes left of lunch.

"OK EVERYONE IT WAS JUST A ACCIDENT IT WENT OFF ,YOU CAN RETURN TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING" our headmaster said.

I began looking for everyone when Eren came out the crowd and pulled me off to somewhere. When we stopped we were underneath the P.E department in the place with a lot of bricks but right in the corner so no one could see us.

Eren wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my neck.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He pleaded

"Why?" I asked

"I could see that look on your face,I could tell you really didn't want to do that. FORGIVE ME!!" He hugged me tighter.

"It's ok Eren,we were saved by the alarm thankfully" I breathed

"Eren If I do something will you not tell anyone?" I asked

"Of course not" he returned

"Good"

I let go of him and held his hand.

"Here"

I stood on my toes

*chu*

I had kissed Eren on his cheek and when I pulled away Eren placed his hand on where I had done so. He smiled.

"See we can kiss...our way" I smiled

"Yeah" he laughed

"Now let me return the favour haha"

*chu*

Eren leaned down and kissed my right cheek very softly.

"Ha ha that tickles Eren" I giggled

He wouldn't stop planting kisses in that same spot over and over again. I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Ha stop it haha"

"I'm not going to stop levi haha" he laughed

"Well well what this?" A voice said.

We both turned around to see Farland standing there.

"Getting a little intimate there are we Chloe? Good for you! I'm proud too see you letting that idiot from primary go. Congrats you guys, now let me leave you two alone" he proclaimed

He walked off.

"Oh and don't worry I won't say anything to anyone" he shouted before he was gone out of sight.

Eren laughed

"Well that was awkward " Eren said

"Same"

"Who's this person from primary Farlan was talking about?" He asked

"Nobody important ,don't worry!" I smiled

"Ok"

The last week of school was great,I spent time with Eren along side a squealing Mikasa and Armin who didn't look too pleased with the situation. Takes people some time to adjust I guess. Eren wasn't keen on telling anyone so he strictly told me not to tell my parents and anymore of my friends about our relationship. I did what he said. oh and we didn't win this year but it didn't matter.

Anyhow summer came along and me and eren took this opportunity to spend time together. Today Eren had planned the day for us and had told me to bring a light coat and to tell my parents that I was going to be back late .I did so. To tell the truth I had no idea what he had planned and I was nervous, the good type of nervous for once.

I woke that morning with a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach, I was kinda excited to say the least. I put on a thin,green long sleeve top and black pants alongside some grey plimpcels. I looked quite nice.

I headed downstairs to find my parents watching some TV. I walked up to them.

"I'm going to be back late ok, so don't wait up" I announced

My mum turned around to look at me.

"Who are you going to be with?" She questioned

"Just Eren" I said

She didn't have a clue at all.

Eren had told me to meet him at tunnel near my old house. I had never liked that tunnel ; it was too creepy. Who knew what went on there at night,because I really didn't want to know. I waited for him next to the opening patiently and looked up at the weather. It was a hot,sunny day what was quite unusual for this country .Where were the dark, gloomy clouds followed by the buckets worth of rain?I thought to myself as I raised an eyebrow. It didn't look like I was going to need that coat anytime soon but lucky I brought a small messenger bag to keep my money and coat in so they wouldn't get in the way of things.

I was trapped in my thoughts when Eren came running up to me from nowhere and tackled me into a tight hug. He grinned into my neck and pulled back to face me.

"Hi" He smiled

"Hi" I also smiled back

"So...what are we doing?" I said with a smile that I can't quite explain

Eren combed his hand through his hair and placed an hand on my shoulder.

"Just wait and see" he grinned slowly whilst patting it lightly. This should be fun.

Eren and I walked to this big grassy area that had a massive pond next to it. I knew this place all too well,I hadn't been here for about 4 years. The last time was with a certain boy. I walked up to the edge and looked in,I saw how I could see every inch of myself reflected into the water below. Water stays there for its entire life,watching people pass and sees all kinds of stuff every day but some of that mustn't be good and it can't tell anyone,water may just bottle everything up. It is forever forced to see people make memories good and bad. I felt a little sympathetic for it and it must of seen moments of my life too when I visited here: me as a baby ,young girl and the last time I was here with a certain person.

I saw Eren's reflection enter my sight also. Eren grabbed my hand.

"Levi you ok?" He questioned

"Yeah yeah fine just...thinking" I admitted

"Ok then"

Eren and I walked hand in hand together until we found a little dock that no fishermen were using as there were no fish here anymore.

"This looks like a nice place to sit at"

"Yeah" I returned

Me and Eren sat on the end of the dock with our legs hanging over the side. We were touching shoulders .

"Levi?" Eren questioned looking off into the surroundings.

"Yeah?"

"This place is kind of peaceful isn't it"

"Yep" I breathed laying back and closing my eyes to find an Eren soon doing the same but with his body interlaced with mine. I turned to face him.

"It's always been this way ever since then,I used to go here to relax but then I stopped when I moved cause it reminded me of stuff" I admitted and placed my head on his chest.

"What kind of stuff?" Eren questioned whilst I raised my arm over my face

"Rather not say, you must think I'm horrible ,We're dating now and I still can't even tell you. GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!?!" I shook whilst trying to get out of Eren's grasp

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Eren said trying to keep ahold of me

"YES THERE IS, I'M AN ANXIOUS SHORTIE WITH SERIOUS ISSUES AND SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME THAT YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!!" I shouted whilst escaping his grip to lay face up covering my eyes with the back of my hands. "I don't even deserve this Eren!"I said more quietly "I don't deserve to be taken out!,I don't deserve to be loved!,I don't even deserve you Eren!" I pointed out whilst Eren sat there with wide eyes

*drip*

Eren got on top of me and forcefully held my arms back and tightened his grip so I couldn't move even if I tried to.

*drip*

"EREN WHAT ARE YOU!??!" I shouted 

"You're not a horrible person"

"Get off!"

"I don't mind the way you are"

*drip*

"Eren stop!"

"I like that your short"

"Stop!"

*drip drip*

"You deserve everything you have"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"No!"

"And what is wrong with you?"

"Should of told you before you started to like me" I added "your going to be mortified. It'll change our relationship."

*gush!*

"What is it? Tell me!"

"EREN IT'S RAINING!!LET'S GO!" I shouted

"Tell me first"

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm a boy" I said "I want to be a boy"

Eren let go and moved so he was hugging me.

"Let me say this first. What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name that you like. What do you want me to use?"

To be honest over the past year I had thought about it and eventually came up with my answer. "Levi." I returned.

I watched him smile to himself "You're smart, kind and beautiful"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"...."

"You're exactly what I want and need Levi, When I first met you and saw that kind person you were I had to speak to you and get to know more about you. When I first sent that message I thought you weren't going to answer thinking it was a joke but thank god you did as it brought us together. Levi I love you so much you can't even understand, now please stop bringing yourself down as it hurts me as well seeing you suffer."

"........"

"I love you ravioli haha" he laughed with a smile

"Eren you idiot! Haha " I cried holding onto him

Eren then stood up and picked me up bridal style and ran to a massive thick tree that was out of the way of the rain.We sat there for a while with my head on his lap looking up at him whilst he played with my hair as I messed around with his other hand.

"Eren it's stopped raining" I pointed out

"Levi are you still up for the rest of today? And do you just want me to say this name when we're alone and  not tell anyone"

"Yeah"

Eren helped me up and we brushed ourselves down. I looked to the side of us. Something caught my eye and I walked towards it.

"I'm glad your feeling better-LEVI!?!?"

When he saw me he came up and questioned what I was doing.

"Levi what are you doing?"

I pointed "look"

Eren followed the direction of my hand to see a bed a white flowers marking our surroundings.

"Do you like flowers levi?"

"Yeah I love them,these ones are a elagant shade of white and the dew from the rain helps them stand out."

"Let's get a photo with them!" Eren suggested

"Ok"

Eren set my phone on a nearby rock with my timer on from ten. We stayed still until we heard a little click noise and looked at it.We looked nice and bright with them surrounding us.

After that Eren took me to an art centre (a free one of course) that was local. We looked at all types of art including sculptures and beadwork that I loved. I was looking at a painting with the night sky on it, it was quite beautiful.

Eren tried to look interested but failed miserably. I thank him for at least trying. Eren then pointed out a exhibit that was on the other end of the room. We went there. It had a sign that read. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

We were mature.

"I don't know Eren....Anything could be there like a model of someone getting their bitten off by a giant exhibitionist " I laughed 

"Come on please!"

"Fine" eren made a weird smile that had me confused and a bit worried at the same time.

We walked in to see something that we couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is that?" I questioned

"Turn your head " a man said

So we did.

I stayed silent.

"Eren did you know what this exhibit was going to be?" I said blankly

"Yeah" he laughed

"Did you think this was funny?" I said again

"Kind of"

"So you thought it was funny to beg me to come in and look at that"

"That would be?"

"A glass vagina!" I growled

"Hahahhahah" Eren laughed "Oh come on! It's funny and your face when you realised"

"I guess it's a little funny heh" I giggled to myself

"Yeah now let's keep looking around this one"

Eren and I looked around to see body parts in different shapes and sizes. Eren kept on laughing whist I looked for artistic purposes. We walked until I found something that caught my eye. It was a dick. Eren looked at me and then back at it.

"Mines bigger" He announced

"Sure it is" I said sarcastically

"I'm not lying!"

"Sure you are" I laughed "it's obvious that mine is bigger than yours"

"Massive" he smirked playing along since I haven't got one.

We walked out of the centre and we sat on a wall and Eren placed a earbud into one of our ears and played some music. It was All about your heart by Mindy Gledhill

Once the song finshed we looked to  find an ice cream truck across the road from of us.

"You want one?" Eren asked

"Yes please and make that a small, plain" I smiled 

Once Eren fetched them he gave me mine and sat back down. We sat eating them watching the world go by when I heard a splat.

I looked down to see eren had dropped his.

"Eren you dropped yours"

"It's my fault I got distracted"

"Distracted?"

"Yeah"

I went back to what I was doing when I heard a shuffle. I kept my head forward and looked to the side to see eren looking at me. I licked it to see Eren's mouth open slightly and I backed away from it to sit closer to Eren. I looked at him and smiled before turning back to my icecream and eren staring again. If this is how he's gonna play I'm going to win.

I licked it all over nice and slow trying to tease eren. As expected he was watching with lidded eyes.

"I'm way too hot"

"Eren are sure you bought a small cause it's way too big to fit in my mouth!?"

"Ko tachtey Ewen! (so tasty Eren)"

I let a little bit drip down my chin and onto my hand as I looked up to the sun so my eyes were watery. I finshed it and licked that bit off my hand. I turned towards Eren with that one stand coming from the edge of my mouth and watery eyes. I still had some in my mouth so when I turned to Eren I opened my mouth slowly so It looked like something else.

"Thank you Eren" I said  breathless with half lidded eyes looking up at him. His breath hitched and he blushed

"N-No problem"

Me and Eren headed back to where we started at the pond but we were on the field side this time. At the moment the sun had set and we were laying there talking about random stuff. Eren apologised for earlier with icecream and said that I nearly killed him with that act of mine. After that we didn't talk as Eren was stroking my cheek as I looked up at the stars.

Eren walked me home hand in hand and dropped me off around the corner from my house.

"I'll see you later ravioli " he whispered

"You too" I also whispered

We gave each other a quick peck on the cheek with a little giggle that followed ,hugged and headed our own ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Somehow this was happening. I don't know how ,but it is. Eren is spending the night at mine and was pretty positive about it. Here's how this came up.

It was late at night ,about 11 and I was speaking to eren over the phone with the door closed just incase sombody heard me speaking to him in that way. We were talking about the usual stuff about how our days were and just random stuff like we always do and he made me laugh whilst doing his squeaky voice that always cheered me up when I needed it. It was then when he suggested it.

"Levi"

"Yeah"

"Could I maybe stay over some time?"

I froze because I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Levi?"

"Urm....let me go ask my parents ,one min"

I ran down stairs and opened the door to see my parents watching a documentary on the wonders of steams trains since my dad loved them so much. I felt sorry for my mum. I approached them cautiously.

"Mum,dad can Eren stay over some time?"

My mum looked at me with a smile

"Of course he can , you agree William?" She questioned

"I do agree also but be careful as it seems everyone of your friends who steps into our house never comes back" my dad said

"Eren is different than the others dad,he's special" I pointed out

"You two figure out a date ok hunny" mum said happily

I went back upstairs to lay back on the bed. I quickly picked the phone up and then checked that Eren was still on the line.

"Hi again Eren" I said

"Hi,what did they say?" He questioned 

"They said that you could"

"That's great Levi!"

"What day do you think would be best" I questioned

"Mmmmm Friday would be good"

"Yeah it would since we can use tomorrow to get stuff sorted for when your over Eren"

"Great it's sorted!what shall I bring?"

"Er....clothes for the next day,toothpaste,tooth brush,plushie if you need one"

"What about about pj's ? Did you forget or would you rarther want me sleeping naked? Bet you would "

"I-I-I um"

"Mmm" Eren questioned

"Just bring something you can sleep with"

"I'm talking to it" Eren smirked

"........*blush*........."

"Sleep wearing it !something you can wear to sleep in!" I said

"Ok haha"

"Friday it is then!" Eren announced.

Today was the day and it was sunny out. Eren was going to arrive at 1, after he had had his lunch. We were going to spend time together but play it off as friendly acts so my parents didn't have a clue. Before he came, around after breakfast I was rummaging the attic for something for us to do later when in the corner was a thin like bag with straps on it. I walked towards it and picked it up so I could take it down stairs for a closer inspection. Making my way down the ladders I looked down and on the landing I saw my mum holding her hands out just incase I fell. Once I got down there I thanked her.

"Thanks mum"

"What do you have there Chloe? "

"I don't know I just found it"

She took it from my hands and had a closer look.

"Oh it's your dad's tent me and him used to go camping in when we were young"

She thought to herself for a minute

"I think you may not have enough room in your room for a blow up mattress to fit in there"

"Don't worry my bed is big enough for two" I said optimistically

"I know that but men or even woman shouldn't be in the same bed together whatever there friendship level is like " she admitted

"Oh,so what are we going to do then?"

"I suggest that we see if this old thing still works against our wonderful weather!"

"Right then"

Me and mum sat in the back garden trying to put this thing up. After a long while of spreading and hammering things into the ground we kind of got somewhere but it didn't look right. My dad walked in to see us having a right time with this thing and he walked up to us with a smile.

"God I haven't seen that in years Kutchel ,where did you find it?" He questioned

"Ah Chloe found it up in the attic alongside the rest of your junk that you never use"

"It stood out it was covered in a thick layer of dust so I had to clean what ever it was as soon as I could. When we found out it was this ,mum said that it would be more fun if me and Eren slept here to so we had more room."

"Sounds good"

"Talking about junk when you gonna clean it out,your hoarding old stuff that we don't need like your mother's tea set William"

"I am I am "

"Now you sit back Klutchel and let us do the work " he proclaimed "you delicate woman"

"Hey she is a woman!"

"No offence Kutchel but she had the choice to make cakes or scones she made cakes and they were x10 better than yours and didn't send me to the toilet. So let her do what she wants." My dad admitted "plus she likes not just sitting and letting me do the work"

"If you start treating he like one of the boys she'll start acting like it" my mum growled

"So what" my dad remarked

"I won't be happy!" She went inside to make some orange juice for us

Once the tent was pitched and ready dad inspected it for any holes that would cause any discomfort or leaks by tipping water on it from all angles. As he finished with the conclusion that it would work without fail my mum walked out with a glass of orange for myself and my dad. She walked over.

"Is it watered down?" I questioned

"Yes" she dragged on

"Good" I smiled 

I lay in the tent with my glass of orange juice sipping away though a swirly straw when I got a buzz off Eren. I soon shot up nearly sending that glass of juice flying on the way.I read the text.

"I'll be here in 10 and I can't wait to see you x x x "

I soon replied

"Ok see you then and I can't wait too x"

A few seconds had passed when I heard another buzz and I read the reply.

" :) "

I smiled in return

"Oh there's a little surprise for when you get here"

"What is it !??!?!"

"I'll give you a clue"

"Yay"

"You step inside it"

"?"

"Made of fabric"

"Mmmm"

"Waterproof"

"Mmmm doesn't sound good"

"We will be using it"

"Mmm interested"

"It's fun!"

"How fun?"

"It requires a team effort but if you do it right it will be great"

"I like this, it sounds entertaining ;)"

"Guess what the best part of it is and yes it is ;) "

"What?"

"We will use this outdoors"

"Levi I think that's illegal!"

"Is not since its on our property"

" Ok what about the neighbours?"

"Don't worry I explained what we were doing and they said to enjoy ourselves and be as loud as we want"

"What about your parents are they ok with this!??!"

"Yeah of course it was my mum who suggested this"

"YOUR MUM!??!"

"YEAH! They also said that they may spy on us during the night but I don't mind"

"I think you should mind if we're doing THAT"

"Yeah I've always wanted to sleep in a tent so I'm glad I finally have the opportunity to, especially with you aswell"

"Tent?"

"Yeah! What were you talking about?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth "

"Ok then see you soon x"

"Same x"

When Eren arrived here I helped him carry his stuff to my room. It wasn't untill then that I realised that this was the first time that he had been in my room in fact. I placed his stuff on the floor to look back at him eyeing my walls and I soon walked over to see what he was looking at.

"Something caught your eye Eren?"

"I didn't know you drew" Eren said with a smile

"Yeah I do but those ones are kind of old and I haven't drew in a while so I don't know how any will turn out if I draw them again" I admitted

"Can I just ask something?" Eren asked

"Go ahead"

"What kind of art style is that?"

"Manga"

"Like that Japanese stuff?"

"Yeah"

Eren then pointed to one right in the corner hidden away from the rest of them.

"Who's this character called?"

"Oh that's a character I made up"

"Is it a boy or a girl? I can't tell"

"It's a boy"

Eren paused for a few seconds looking closer before returning with "is that you?"

"Err yeah" I said quietly and he gently held my face looking deep into my eyes

"I can just see it now" he smiled "I can't wait to see you when it happens"

"Ah thank you" I smiled

"Are you good at drawing people?"

"I do like to try sometimes but they aren't so great as what you can see here but these ones aren't even good"

"Could you maybe...draw me?"

"I...er...well I could try but don't expect anything great though Eren"

~Little bit of a time skip~

Me and Eren were on my bed,him facing towards me as I sat in front of him trying to sketch him out.

"Keep still"

"I am!"

"Your not!"

I was pulling a look of deep concentration as I tried to draw him without making any mistakes that would ruin the picture drastically. Eren didn't help by moving all the time.

"Stop moving!" I growled

"I'm not! It's your imagination"

"Shh!"

"You shush!" He laughed

Eren moved a piece of hair out of his face.

I mumbled something under my breath. Eren noticed straight away and took no time to ask what I had said.

"What was that?" He said with a playful smirk

"Eren I swear if you don't keep still this pencil will go where the sun doesn't shine!" I growled with annoyed eyes.

"Ha ha funny" he laughed " and kinky"

"Eren I swear I'll do something I shouldn't!"

"Ooh~"

"That's it!"

I tossed the pad and pencil to the side as I tackled Eren down onto his back laughing in the progress trying to keep him down with his arms. This soon failed as Eren started pushing against me trying to lift me off him.

"Oh so this is how it's gonna go huh Levi?" He laughed

"Yeah!" I said whilst trying my best to keep him down

Eren then managed to flip me over so I was on the bottom instead of him and pushed me down whilst climbing to straddle me. I tried to get up but it was no use.

"Haha"

"Enjoying the view eren?"

"Yeah its kind of nice up here looking down at you" he grabbed my chin and rubbed his thumb over the side off my mouth "Your cute when your blushing you know"

"Don't look" I blushed while covering my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment.

Eren leaned over and removed my hands from my face and pinning them to my sides.

"Cute" he whispered as he bent over and gave me a peck on the forehead followed by a few strokes of his thumb on the side of my face.

"We didn't even get to finish that drawing" Eren pointed out

"It's done check on the floor" I returned

Eren leaned to the side not breaking our current position picking it up to have a look. He glanced at it then back at me. He smiled.

"That's pretty good you should take art as an option in year 10 so you can do an even better job next time you draw me" he explained

"I'll think about it and you really want me drawing you more?" I questioned

"Yeah it'll be fun because I'll feel like work of art and you look really relaxed whilst drawing"

"I would be even more relaxed if my subject would stop moving"

"Sorry"

"It's fine I'm not used to drawing living or moving things anyways" I said while grabbing Eren's hands and interlocking mine with his gently enjoying the touch that was given.

~time skip~

Me and Eren were still on my bed watching TV whilst one hand was in the other as it was something we liked doing and it was a quick escape point if any of my parents walked in. Like I said we were holding hands whilst enjoying some HIMYM (How I met your mother) when my mum walked in and we detached hands quickly. My mum had walked in with our tea and on the plate were some burgers accompanied by some chips and sauce. My mum had done way too well and she didn't have to do that, a little something would of been fine for us both. Eren on the other hand looked really happy with this and thanked my mum whilst she handed us a drink. She said her and dad were going shopping for a bit so not to worry. When she left we started our meal whilest chatting about things. About 10 minutes later I had put my cutlery down and so had Eren who had almost ate all of his.

"I'm not eating anymore Eren"

"Why not?" He said with a mouth full of chips

"I don't want to look even fatter"

I looked down towards the plate seeing that I only took a few nibbles here and there. I frowned. Eren swallowed what he was eating and moved his head so he was face to face with me. I closed my eyes.

"Levi what do you mean fatter?"

"It sounds like it is"

Eren moved his hand up to my face rubbing underneath my eye where my slight dark circles were. I opened my eyes. Eren looked closely at my face and frowned his eyebrows.

"You look pale!" He pointed out

"So" I looked away

"You haven't even ate anything by the looks of it!"

"Do I look like I care"

"I do,now eat!"

"Eren I don't-

"Come here!" Eren sat up and moved so he was kneeling behind me with his chest against my back

"Eren what are doing!?!?" I shouted

He grabbed my body with one of his arms and the fork with the other hand.

"If your not going to do it, I'll do it then!" He explained

"Open!"

"Eren what th-

Eren had proceeded to stuff food into my mouth whilst holding me back against my struggles to escape his grasp.

"Swallow"

I swallowed.

He kept on feeding me until I finished my plate. He let go of me and placed the fork down. He put his head on my shoulder

"Thank you" he whispered

"Don't do that you promise me,don't make me worry ok?"

"Ok"

"I love you"

He placed his arms around me and touched my stomach.

"So beautiful"

"But Eren I'm-

"I don't care" he started

"I like you like this"

~time skip~

It was around 7 pm when me and Eren were carrying pillows and blankets down to the tent.

"Eren can you grab those pillows for me?"

"Yeah!"

We had set everything out nicely, blankets on to sleep apon and ones to cover up with. 2 pillows and a glow stick just incase we needed some light. It was time to change and we did so taking turns to change within my room waiting for the other to finish before going in. I waited outside for Eren. I was wearing a black vest and bottoms. When eren came out he was wearing a button up top and bottoms. We went down stairs and climbed inside to see my mum soon follow us.

"If you guys have any problems make sure to tell me ok whatever time it is and I hope it doesn't rain" she said

"Right" we both said in unison

"It hopefully won't and dad said the tent will be fine" I said

"See you both in the morning then!" She smiled

"Bye" Eren waved

"See you mum" I smiled

Me and Eren sat talking for a little bit talking about completely random and crazy stuff untill we decided to play some music. The song was 'Better than I know myself' by Adam lambert

Once the song have finished Eren showed me a video using my phone of a man making a very calorie filled pizza that had my face turning. I then showed him this cute picture of a baby sea lion that I found adorable.

"That's cute!" Eren explained

"I know!"

"Well not as cute as you Levi"

I looked over to the side and blushed.

"Well once you've seen them in real life you kind of fall in love with them"

"Not as much as me?"

"No not as much as you" I laughed

"I never actually seen one before" Eren admitted

"Really!?!" I questioned

"Yeah"

"When we get a chance we are going to go see one"

"How are we going to see one?!??!" Eren loudly questioned

"There's an aquarium a few miles from here next to the seaside didn't you know that?" I widened my eyes

"No I didn't"

"We need to go some time"

"Yeah let's"

"Oh Eren do have instagram?"

"Ooh what's that about?"

"It's like a photo sharer"

"That sounds good"

"Can we take a photo?"

"Sure"

Eren took my phone and lined up the shot. Once it was done I posted it and thanked him.

It was around 11 and we started to feel sleepy so we both tucked ourselves in and wished each other good night.

~Levi dream vision~

There was darkness and I couldn't see. I could feel something around me but didn't know what it was. It brushed against me and it was cold,very cold ,freezing almost. The next thing I knew I had something around my neck and I couldn't breath . I panicked trying to break free of what ever it was. My face gained that same cold feeling when I then felt a sudden warmth apon my lips I was calm for a second.

"Levi?" Something called out

"Levi what's wrong!?"

"LEVI!??!" It shouted

"AHHH!"

I immediately woke up to see Eren looking at me from above,I lunged towards him Feeling him in my grasp and held on tightly.

"Eren...hah..Eren!"

"You ok?!?!"

I held onto him tighter.

"EREN!"

"Do I need to get someone?!?!"

"Hah..Don't!"

I pulled away to meet eyes with him. He looked at me in a concerned way. I placed my forehead on his chest; staying there for a little bit trying to catch my breath. He moved a hand up to my head patting it a little.

"Levi did you have a panic attack?"

I nodded and then Eren pulled me against him more and lay down with me resting his head next to mine. We inter locked hands while facing each other. I felt calm again and my heart was thumping softly. Eren then pulled me closer and we lay arm in arm in silence , looking at each other until we fell Asleep.

~6 a.m~

*Meow*

"Mmmm what?"

I turned around to see Eren smiling at me.

"Morning"

"Mmmm morning" I yawned

*meow*

"Huh?"

"That's your cat she's been at it for the last hour"

I shot up.

"You should of woke me up"

I put my shoes on and unzipped the tent.

"It's raining!"

"Levi it's fine"

"Hold on"

I ran out the tent and around the back to see Lucy sitting there pawing the tent.

"Come here!"

I then went to chase her around the garden untill I finally caught her and placed her inside. I climbed inside to see Eren holding the blanket ready.

"Thank you"

I crawled back underneath after removing my shoes and cuddled back into him.

"Your freezing!" Eren explained trying to cover me up more

We then dozed back off.

~Time skip~

I was awoken by my mum opening the tent.

"Chloe wake up" she whispered

"Mmmmmm what?" I groaned

"Time to get up its 9 am!"

"What about Eren?" I asked

"Give him another 10 minutes or so and when you two get up come to the living room"

"Ok"

I did what I was told and waited another 10 minutes until I woke Eren up to see sleepy eyes and a weak smile.

"Eren we need to get going"

He groaned in response and got up. I then noticed something ,something wet and it wasn't his pants. Infact it was his hair and his pillow ,they were soaked though. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eren did you step out during the night for the loo?"

"No" he touched his hair with a shock feeling how damp it was

I peeked outside to see no rain.We placed out shoes on and walked inside avoiding the puddles that were made previously. Once inside I grabbed him a towel and sat and dried his hair whilst my mum watched with keen eyes that didn't look away. Eren and I decided to make some breakfast since we had permission to do so.

"Eren what do you want to eat?" I questioned curious to what he would say

"Toastey please!" He smiled

"Sure what do you want in it?"

"Urm.....cheese and some red onions if you have any"

"We have cheese but I'll have to see about those onions, give me a minute"

"Kay"

I walked into the garage where the fridge was and looked inside. There was no sign . I bent over to look in the freezer. I searched around.

"Come on! I'm sure there was some here" I growled getting slightly annoyed.

I saw a pair of legs behind me from in between my legs. It was just Eren.

"I'll only be a minute Eren ,now where is that onion!?!?"

Eren leaned over and grabbed some cheese and before he walked out said

"I apreciate the view but it's next to you in that basket, see"

I turned my head slightly and saw them in front of me. Im an idiot. I grabbed what I needed and proceeded with making Eren's toastey for him,I made one for myself also.

We were eating when eren got a phone call. It must be off his mum. Eren hung up to look a little worried.

"What's up?" I asked

"My mum is not going to be off work until 4 so I have nowhere to go"

"It'll be fine you can stay with us until then Eren" a voice called out what turned out to be my dad.

"Think of a place to go" he called out from the living room

Eren and I sat thinking about this when I suddenly jumped up to go see my dad. I returned a minute later with a smile on my face.

"Eren we're going to see some sea lions!" I explained

Eren eyes lit up when I said that.

We both got dressed.I was wearing a blue jacket, a top and some jeans whilst Eren wore a purple jumper ,sneakers and some short shorts with a leopard pattern(don't ask). We headed out to the car.

The car ride there took about 20 minutes and we stepped out to fresh ocean air clearing my airways. We walked inside with my parents on our tail,we all payed. Me and Eren walked around looking at various things and stopped to take a photo with some tortoises who were on top of each other. We then came across what we were looking for the sea lions. Eren ran up to them and peered over the side.

"Wow they're amazing!" He explained

We spent time looking at them swimming around and being fed. Eren looked at them in a whilst I was looking at the sea horses and shrimp being cute.

Once we finished looking we went into the gift shop where I was looking at the sea lion plushies for Eren when he came up to me with a little paper bag.

"Here, as a thanks" Eren put the bag into my hand and I opened it to see a little white shell no bigger than my hand laying there.

"Oh my...Eren!?? Hang on I need to get you Something" I panicked whilst blushing

"It's fine you don't now let's get going!"

Since my parents had left early to walk on the beach we walked out hand in hand until we reached them. They went off for a stroll while we just sat on the sand talking.

"Eren have you enjoyed yourself so far?" I questioned

"Yeah I have and yesterday was pretty awesome, I never though you would take me somewhere like this in a lifetime Levi!" Eren admitted

"Please I like to see people smile, seeing the smiles of others that I have caused helps me make up for the smiles that I never smiled when others were smiling and I wasn't"

"I'm glad to hear that makes you happy" eren smiled

There was a pause.

"Levi we should make a memory of today that we can look back on in time to come"

"Sounds good but how?"

Eren thought for a second until he took out something from his pocket.

"Is that paint?" I questioned

"Yeah the gift shop had this waterproof paint that supposed to last forever"

Eren may have fell captive to advertising schemes but it wasn't a bad idea to say at least. He walked over to the side of the bank. I chased after him when I realised what he was doing.

"W-Wait eren that's illegal!!!"

"Here!"

All I had on me was the paper bag.

"Write it on here then burry it for us to find later on"

He sat back down and wrote something down on the bag,once done I had a look.

Eren and Levi was here and still is and will always be,forever

I smiled and gave him a hug

"Hey Levi can I just ask what was your dream about yesterday?"

"Nothing important"

"Did you feel anything during then?"

"Yeah something warm on my lips,it was nice" I smiled

"Great I panicked when you suddenly started panicking after you woke up I though I did something that made you scared"

"What did you do?"I questioned slightly worried

"It was my thumb grazing your lips I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable" Eren said

"It was fine ,since you helped me exit that dream I was having"

Eren grabbed my hand with one of his.

"Levi can I just ask more thing,you don't have to respond if you don't want to" Eren started

"Go ahead"

"Urm...Levi...I-Im just saying that I....NO.....I mean...can I...."

"Eren?"

He paused.

"I want to kiss you Levi"

I widened my eyes.

"I-I-I mean you've kissed a lot of people right!?! I shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this ,I should be calm like you are" he stuttered

"Eren I haven't kissed anyone before" I whispered

"Wait you haven't!?!?"

'No I haven't the furthest I've even gotten was with my first boyfriend when I was was ten and he gave me a kiss on the cheek,I was flustered even by that. If I tried to do anything like a kiss, his mother would of trapped my tongue in her bible. 100% of my lipginity still in tact "

Eren did a nervous laugh in response.

"Well could I maybe be the one to take it..."

I blushed in response.

"I-I guess there's nothing wrong with that"

"How should we go about this? Me kiss you or you kiss me or meet in the middle?" Eren asked shyly

"I don't know I can't hardly breath at the moment,all I can hear is my heart beating" I confessed

"Really I thought that was mine we could hear" he laughed nervously

"Let's just meet in the middle,ok" Eren suggested

I nodded and we closed our eyes. I slowly lent in waiting for something to happen. Everything became silent in that moment.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Until we met. It felt soft and tasted kind of sweet ,there was no movement or any tongue we just kept still and were relaxed. I felt a hand move onto my knee and I slowly opened my eyes to see Eren looking at me almost judging the situation to see how I was doing. His eyes were shining in the little overcast light that was there making them stand out. Those eyes made my heartbeat slow down. We pulled away slowly and looked at each other.

"How was it?" Eren questioned

"Sweet" I said quietly while blushing from embarrassment 

"Really sweet"


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since that night with Eren we decided that this time for me to stay at his.

I was in my room packing stuff into a overnight bag for tonight making sure not to forget anything. Also Eren had been saying that he had never saw 'mean girls' so I brought it along with me for us to watch some time that night. I was thinking about what I needed whilst sorting out my pj's , toothbrush and toothpaste alongside clothes for the next day.

My hands had been feeling a bit dry lately so I walked over to my dresser to grab a pocket sized bottle to use. I knocked something over with my hand ,I soon picked it up to see it was some lip balm. I looked at it for a second.

"Vanilla..."

My mind traced off.

"Sweet....soo sweet...haha" I smiled to myself. "...just like vanilla..." I giggled in a trance.

When I snapped back and realised what I was thinking about I immediately blushed and threw the lip balm into my bag without thinking. I mean we hadn't mentioned what happened five days ago ever since it happened but I feel like it's ok, if something was wrong Eren would of said something then...right?

I looked out my window and saw drops of rain patting down apon the grown below me. I took a minute to look at the weather app on my phone. It was really cold,the British weather I was used to and always have been. I once again walked over to my dresser and rummaged through my fabric attire until I found a thin black jumper that had two see-through buttons at the collar. I then pulled on some black jeans, brown ankle boots and a thin, blue and white tartan scarf to match.

I checked the time. 1 o'clock. I was expected there at 1:20 so I had 20 minutes left. I headed down stairs and went up to my parents watching something about war and told them I was off. It was only a 15 minute walk to there so it wouldn't be too bad to walk, eventhough it's freezing, way too freezing!

When I arrived ,I was met at the door by a smiley Eren who must of been waiting for me. Eren grabbed my bag and took me upstairs to his room and set my bag down on the bottom of his bed. He looked at me with a smile and touched my leg

"You look nice" Eren remarked

"Thanks" I returned

We decided to take a visit to the park near his where we went on his birthday. We went on the same swing set where Eren still wanted to push me despite my efforts to stop him doing so. The wind pushing through my hair didn't help since it made me colder but I didn't bother to mention it since I was having fun and I didn't want to spoil it after all. After we were finished with that we lay on the grass looking up at the stormy sky.

"Mmmm" I said to myself

Eren turned to me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He questioned

"The sky ,look" I pointed whilst looking at Eren

"Yeah it's a bit too cloudy but it'll clear soon" he smiled

"I can see that but I can sense something coming" I said

"Like what?"

"Something bad, a storm is coming" I announced

"when?"

"I don't know but it's coming" I looked back up

"Do you have an umbrella with you then for us to use?"

"Yeah I'll try to keep to keep us nice,dry and safe" I smiled

"Thank you but safe ?" He questioned

I looked at him.

"I don't think we'll be hurt by some bad weather levi"

"Do you know what I'm talking about Eren?" I lifted an eyebrow

" Yeah about stormy weather" he said

I placed a hand over my face and laughed to myself and Eren looked at my weirdly.

"Metaphorical storm Eren! Not a real one" I laughed

"Oh, silly me" he laughed

There was a pause.

"So what is this 'storm' that we have to look out for?"

I though hard trying to picture what I had felt.

"I am sensing something that has the aura of bad weather, maybe a challenge for us?"

"Oh a challenge" Eren said quietly

"I hope it's not a physical one or less I'm set to fail!" I said

"Ah don't worry we'll be fine and if it comes to that I'll carry you if I have to" he laughed while patting my head

"Il probably crush you , you know" I laughed

"I don't care every inch of you is perfect" he rolled over and grabbed my hand rubbing it slowly.

"Perfect" he smiled

We carried on laying there until Eren got his phone out followed by some headphones and placed a bud in each of our ears. I saw him scroll down until he stopped at a song called 'sweater weather' by the neighbourhood and he clicked play.

Once the song had finished it was around 2:30 , so we decided to start walking back to his for a bite to eat before setting our stuff up to sleep on that night. We walked across the hilly area like we did months ago but this time no pushing each other just hand in hand. I felt in a sense of peace that relaxed me truly, it felt nice. It felt funny thinking about what happened here then, the rolling down the hill,the sunset shining into his eyes, the moment afterwards and what he was trying to say to me before he backed away. That was a nice moment to remember.

When we reached his we walked into his kitchen and he told me to sit down at the table. I did so.

"What do you want to eat?" Eren questioned

"Anything will do ,what about you?"

"Well I was thinking about maybe making some onion rings,sausages and burgers"

"That would be great to share! but mind you'll have to eat most of it since I feel a little off today Eren" I admitted

Eren turned around to face me.

"It's for you" he smiled

"Er...what about you..Eren?"

"It's fine, I just like to see you eating that's all,it helps me worry about you less"

I blinked a few times

"I would like to see you eat also Eren, you know " I said concerned

"Don't worry I am it's just, you love me right?"

"Of course I do Eren!"

"Then eat what I give you"

I thought for a second. I mean he is doing this for my own good and he does love me. Should I do it?

"Fine...I'll do it but I don't want you to start thinking I'm unatractive" I lowered my head and then felt a hand on my chin lifting my head up once again only to come face to face with Eren.

"Don't even think like that Levi, I love all of you and your stomach. I love the fact that your not like everyone else who are so skinny" Eren told me with a reassuring smile

"Thank you Eren, I love you"

"You too now eat up" he smiled

Once done Eren sat down and placed a plate in front of me to eat. As much as I didn't want to eat it I still did since it made him happy for me to do so. I watched as he kept looking at me as I ate the food he made whilst he wasn't even munching on his toastey with lettuce in it. He seemed more focused on me than his food,what a waste of lettuce.

I was half way through when I said 

"Eren I'm full"

He swallowed what he was chewing.

"Just a little more left do it for me, ok?"

"Eren I-

"You would do it if you loved me"

"Fine..."

I reluctantly finished it off leaving Eren with a smile on his face.

"Eren they won't be happy with this"

"Who won't be?"

"The hospital"

"What's this got to do with the hospital?"

"To be more specific my dietitian, I've been seen her since I was 10 and she's always nagging me about my weight"

Eren sat there for a second with a look I couldn't quite figure out.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!YOU AREN'T EVEN FAT!" Eren explained

"I am-

"NO YOUR NOT LEVI!WHAT HAS SHE BEEN TELLING YOU!??!" Eren questioned loudly

I avoided eye contact with Eren and looked off to the floor to the side of me, I didn't want him to see my face. I don't want to talk about this.

"Levi?" He questioned softly

Eren got up from his seat and kneeled down in the area that I was looking at. I had made sure that my hair had fallen over my face before he got there.

"What's wrong?" He placed a hand on my knee, I moved my hand over his.

*sniff*

"Levi?"

I raised my head up slightly and my hair fell from my eyes back to its original position. I could see Eren's face and he could definitely see mine. He quickly hugged me tight, bringing me close to him.

"Levi I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it! I won't mention it anymore"

"She said when I turn 16 I'll look like a whale" I cried

"She said that no one will love me!"

"She said that I'm ugly and a big fatty!"

"Levi-

"I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN EREN! I DON'T WANT TO BE FAT! I WANT TO BE LOVED!" I sobbed into his chest

I pulled back to look at Eren when he used his thumb to wipe a tear that had fell.

"For starters she has no right to say that stuff. Two your not ugly. Three your not fat just fluffy...like a kitten and four I love you so don't worry."

"Thank you so much Eren" I said whist giving him a massive hug

"Now let's get our stuff sorted"

~Time skip~

Me and Eren had just finished watching mean girls when his mother came in from the other room(she had came home from work around 6pm)

"I'm sorry but I've been called back in to work and I won't be back until 6 am,there's food in the fridge and if there are any emergencies you know my number Eren" she ran out the house leaving us two alone.

At this time it was 10 and we were sleepy so we lay down on his bed to sleep.

"Night Eren" I yawned

"Night" he returned

~Time skip~

I felt a nudging feeling on my arm and I opened my eyes to see Eren looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep ,can we do something? He sat up and moved infront of me

"Ok" I sat up now fully awake

"So what do you want to do levi? " Eren questioned

"Not sure , I'll look in my bag"

I tipped the contents out until Eren picked up the lip balm and giggled.

"What's this for huh?" He laughed

"Eren I can explain!" I panicked

"It's fine relax"

"....So about that....how did you find it ?"

"It was...good"

"Good?"

"I mean I liked it"

"How much?"

"I liked it a lot actually" I blushed

"....Levi"

"What?"

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I.....Ok"

Eren and I moved so we were sat facing each other and we were very close.

We leaned in once again to join mouths. It was still sweet. When we pulled back Eren said something

"How was that?"

"Still good"

"Levi I can make it much better for you if you allow me"

"Better how?" I questioned

"You'll see just copy what my mouth is doing "

"Ok then do it"

With that said we did the same as before but Eren moved his lips slightly. I did the same following his instructions until Eren moved a hand up to my face and cupped it slightly whilst turning his face to his right. He moved closer and joint our bodies together whilst he deepened the kiss so we were now both moving our lips in sync to one another. It tasted soo sweet.

The next thing I knew I was laying down with Eren above me and he hadn't broke the kiss during. He was deeper in my mouth.

"Mmmm" I made a noise to tell him how I was doing.

I felt something in my mouth and my eyes widened to the sudden intrusion. I think it was his tongue. I felt a reassuring grip on my hand before I found my hands next to my head being gently pushed down. I could feel him exploring every crevice of mouth, it was a sweet feeling.

He brushed against mine what sent sparks flying down my spine. His tongue was soo sweet; the most sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I took no time in sucking what I could from it what lead Eren to give out a quiet moan

"Ah"

It was a glorious sound that had me smiling into the kiss. Eren then trailed a hand down to my chest and gave a sharp squeeze. I gasped.

"Hah..Eren..don't" I said pulling away from the kiss breathless

Eren looked at me.

"Don't worry..I'm not going to go..that far" Eren said

"But-

"It's ok"

He joined our lips but this time in a soft,slow sensual kiss. He went back to what he was doing and felt my chest giving a squeeze now and again. I felt my scarf being pushed down by one of his hands to reveal my neck. I panicked.

"Eren wait..ha"

He gave a chaste kiss to the area and removed the item from me,he tossed it to the floor.

"Eren don't do that!"

He moved back to my chest and lifted my jumper up so my torso was exposed. I did try to stop him but that didn't work.

"Eren!??! what are you doing?!?!" I explained

"What's the problem I people normally see you half naked in P.E"

He does have a point.

"I know that but we don't do THIS in P.E so there's a difference" I said

"Oh...are you embarrassed levi?" He laughed

"Of course I am! And this is no laughing matter" I blushed

"Trust me ok? Think of this as a bonding exercise"

I nodded and Eren grabbed my hand and helped me sit up. He grabbed the bottom of my jumper and pulled it over my head before discarding it to the side. I placed my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment and Eren soon moved them away with his. I was blushing way too hard.

"Don't hide Levi, let me see your face"

"God...this is too embarrassing!"

"Just try to breath"

Eren removed his shirt and pants along side them and placed them beside mine. He crawled back up to me.

"Can I take this off?" He said looking at my bra covering my chest.

"Umm do I have to?" I asked

"Only if you feel comfortable" he added

"OK then" I said moving my hands away from my face. He then reached behind me and undone the clasps gently sliding it off me.

"So about this area here, do you not like it?" He questioned

"At times I'm fine with it but sometimes I get the feeling that I want to scratch them off" I explained "I have been looking online for pieces of clothing that help hide the natural bump that they create. They're called binders Eren and there really really expensive so I'll have to go with the Asian ones that aren't as good. Plus there's no way I could get one into the house with my mum finding out."

"Alright then" he added "why don't you tell her about your feelings about being trans? Are you that scared?"

"I've seen videos about this going wrong. I don't really want to face that happening."

"It might not go wrong. She may accept you for who you are and help you with this. Plus the sooner she finds out the sooner you can actually become Levi. Anyway I don't know how far you plan to go with this in the future but the idea of my mouth or hand around a certain thing of yours if you get it done sounds very interesting to me." He smirked

Now to be honest I wasn't one to swear but Eren saying something as filthy as this made the words "oh my fucking god" fly from my mouth. I wasn't planning on having anything done down there as when talking to Farlan about this I said on multiple accounts if I have something that's made to receive I will use it since I don't want anything up my backside plus I can just use toys when I want to top someone. All this is too much for me to think about at the age of thirteen but saying that would be ironic due to me having me boobs out for my boyfriend. Jesus Christ Levi.

"Levi can I remove these?" He gestured to my pants

I slowly nodded whilst holding my breath. He slid them off and lay me down softly. He caressed my check and said

"This is lovely levi! You look so beautiful right now"

"Haha don't say that your making me blush"

Oh this is definitely too much for my age.

"It's true Levi, now let's have some fun!" He smiled

Eren shuffled between my legs and leaned towards me in a kiss it was slow until the heat took over and left me gasping for air. Eren traveled down to my stomach where he gave it it a rub and a quick nibble.

"Ah I love this part of you levi" he laughed

He grabbed ahold of my legs and brushed my thighs with his fingertips.

"Hah"

He glanced at me before returning to looking at my thighs. He rubbed them slightly.

" ngh....hmm"

What was that?

His eyes shot up and looked at me like a puppy who had just found a new toy. He grinned.

"What's this? A weak spot, I'll have to find out" he smirked

I didn't reply. This wasn't going to be good at all.

He started playing with them

"Nnnmmfff" I held my hands over my mouth trying to keep any sounds from escaping. The noise I realised was coming from me and I felt ashamed and forced my eyes shut

The feeling stopped and I felt a hand move them away.

"Levi let me hear you"

"But I can't Eren I feel dirty"

"It's ok Levi I won't judge you for whatever you may do while we're like this" He smiled

I nodded and he directed my hands to the sheets.

"Use this or the pillow to grab onto if you can't handle your hands"

Eren went back to my thighs and gave them a rub making me emit a noise

"Ahh" I rested my arms on the sheets

He started playing again

"Ahh ngh"

"Relax" Eren whispered which made me shiver and he knew it

"Haa..Eren..down..a...little" I gasped

Eren moved his hand to where I asked and gave a hard squeeze to the flesh within his hands

"AHHH!!" I slammed my head back into the pillow and gripped the sheets

" wow who knew that you could make a noise like that ,it sounds beautiful. I wanna hear more!" He grinned

"E-Eren" I gasped trying to compose myself

"Cute" he smiled

Next thing I knew he started licking that spot

"AH..hah..GOD...Eren that feels...weird..IT'S TOO MUCH!..your going to kill me in a minute!

He sank his teeth in and nibbled around that area

"EREN...AHH!GOD PLEASE STOP!! TOO MUCH!" I moaned

He stopped.

"Ok but promise me you'll tell real Eren about your weak spot when you wake up ok"

"WAIT WHAT?!?!"

I shot open my eyes to see I was in eren's room. That was a dream!all of it was all dream!?!?No makeouts!??!No thigh action?!?!I immediately looked down to see that my clothes had been removed and I was in my underwear. I don't remember changing?!?! Or even having a blanket on me. I looked at the body next to me, he was in the same condition as me regarding clothes. I gazed how the moonlight hit his hair. Realisation hit me like a truck full of mint icecream on a hot summers day.

I had a dream. A dirty dream. A REALLY DIRTY DREAM AND ABOUT EREN!!! I felt really embarrassed and blushed into my hands.

Wait I had to check something immediately. I carefully peeled the blanket off and gave my crotch a quick pat to check for anything that shouldn't be there.

Thank god...I was dryer than sandpaper. I sighed in relief and swung my legs over the bed side and took a minute to collect my thoughts. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a body against mine. I gasped still being hung up on what happened.

"Ravioli what's wrong?" He placed his head on my shoulder

"Just had a dream that's all"

"What about?"

"Let's just say it involved you"

"What happened?"

"Stuff" I laughed and looked at him

"Oooh" He said

"How was it?"

"Not bad"

"Eren come here"

"Ok"

He moved so he was next to me.

"What is-mmff!"

I brought Eren in for a kiss and we soon we got into the swing of things tugging at each others lips in a sweet makeout.

"Hah..you taste soo sweet Eren!,I can't get enough of it" I said pulling away

"I'm jealous that dream me got you all to himself levi, I wish that I would of seen it for myself: your expression and your voice. I bet they were lovely for him."

"That reminds me! I had to tell you where me weak spot was, I promised dream Eren that I would tell you"

I placed Eren's hand on my thigh and joint our lips together once again. He kissed back and took the hint and squeezed my thigh

"Haah..Ewen(Eren)" I moaned into the kiss and felt him tense up underneath me from pure surprise. I was curious so I lead his hand to the area that had made me admit loads of noise. I rested my hand on his and encouraged him to squeeze. He did so and I shivered and backed away so he could see my face.

"Ah! Eren more" I moaned and Eren pushed me down onto the bed . I leaned up watching as Eren soon discontinued the kiss to sit back and move my legs apart. He carried on rubbing and squeezing until I was a moaning mess underneath him.

"You sound soo cute" he smiled

"I wasn't going to mention this but I've always been a one for thighs,nice thick ones and it's great since your weak there so we can some fun. I love your thighs levi! I just want to play with them all day!" He laughed giving them a peck

"That's good..hah..let's stop before we get too worked up Eren" I said a bit lightheaded 

"Agreed" Eren pulled me close and tucked me in leaving a kiss on my forehead. "Your soo cold levi"

"I'll be fine"

"Levi do you need to use the bathroom for a little bit you seem a bit flustered?"

"It's fine now go if you need to. I don't get like that." I yawned and dropped off.

~Time skip~

I was awaken by Eren stroking my face.

"Mmm morning" I smiled weakly and he moved some of my long locks out of my face

"Morning!" He smiled "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I did" I smiled weakly still sleepy

Me and Eren got dressed and headed down stairs where Miss Yeager was reading the paper in the living room. Eren and I sat down at the table in the kitchen where Eren was making toasties for us. He sat down.

"Eren have you tried on the new uniform yet?"

"Yeah it's much better than the old one"

I leaned over to Eren

"Have you told your mum yet about us?" I asked

"No I haven't and make sure you don't either" he returned

"What if I do?" I smirked

"I'll use my new found trick to my advantage" he laughed and I blushed

"What if they find out a different way?" I questioned

"We'll have to deal with it whatever may happen and not to let them get between us"

"I see"

When my dad arrived in the car I said bye to Eren and Mrs Yeager.

"How was it?" My dad asked

"Fantastic"


	16. Chapter 16

It was a new school year and I was ready to go. We had been given a new uniform since our school decided to step it's game up at last. No longer would I be forced to wear a big, heavy, black jumper that ruined your figure. Now we had sleek grey jumpers with shirts and ties of all things! How great! I would look so smart! I wonder what Eren will think of me in it? On a good note the jumper doesn't go past my thighs this time so Eren will see them better. Much better. How great.

I stood infront of the mirror looking at myself, the new uniform fit quite nicely on me as I said before. My mum walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You're gorgeous sweetheart!" She smiled whilst flattening my hair with her hands "ooooo my big girl is in year 9 now how grown up" she smiled

"Thanks mum" I closed my eyes whilst fixing my hair a bit but first I shooed her hands off my head so I could do so. I arranged my hair dividing each strand into sections to make it look tidy and smart like always.

"There we go" I explained and my mum walked out to do other stuff. I looked at myself once again in the mirror apon me and took my phone out, I felt in a selfie mood at the moment. I took my phone out and switched the camera on, lined up the shot and took the photo. I posted it to instagram with the caption of 'first day of year 9' I waited a little bit to only get....4 likes. Typical.

I got all my stuff ready, went to school in the car and then said bye to my dad. I walked into the gates thinking about Eren. Him and I have been going out for about a month now I guess, I'll have to check the date next time I get a chance to make sure. When we first started dating we made a promise to not tell anyone about our relationship unless given permission by the other person. Eren had made this rule for my own safety and was told by him not to break it unless he would do something, I don't know what something was but was it something to worry about?

I heard a voice and stopped in my tracks

"CCCCHHHHHLLLLLOOOEEE!!!" It shouted

I turned around to see a figure running towards me, it was Eren.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hia" he returned with the same bright face

Eren looked down to inspect my body then around him,I let out a little blush. There were no people close to us.

"You look very nice levi in that new uniform" he smiled making me smile back

"Really?" I questioned not being too sure of his statement

"Yeah! It suits you alot and you look lovely levi" he reassured "it's quite masculine as well since even the girls have to wear ties."

"Thank you Eren"

We walked into school together. We talked to each other about what we want to do this year when I said this out of the blue

"Eren have you told anyone yet?"

He looked at me

"No I haven't, have you?"

"No but I think people will eventually find out either by rumor or by us being caught" I attmitted and Eren gave me a stern look

" Well as long as you don't tell anyone we will be fine and if anyone asks if we are say that we aren't ok?" he said

"Ok then but you can't do the same either Eren so don't make me responsible for everything ok" I laughed giving Eren a little push to the side of me

We walked into school together and said bye when we reached my form room and then went our separate ways. I sat down and checked instagram for that photo I posted earlier. It still had only 4 likes and I wasn't expecting much at all to happen any time soon. I closed the app and scrolled through my music list for something to listen to until everyone else from my form came. Since I was....ahem 55 minutes early. Why was Eren even here yet?!?! That's not normal, maybe he had something to do that's all. I chose 'diamonds' by Rihanna. I placed my buds in.

After the song finished I still had about 50 minutes left so I called Eren from the other side of the school

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

"Hia levi"

"Hi Eren has anyone shown up from your form yet?"

"No what about you?"

"Same here....I'm bored"

"Me too"

"People will be here in the next twenty minutes or so. Do you want to come up and sit with me for a bit?" I asked

"Ok"

"Hurry" I laughed

When he finally came up I was sitting there with my legs crossed over each other on a blue chair.

"Come and sit we don't have much time" I hurried him

He sat down next to me and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"This feels nice"

" Are you feeling relaxed levi?"

"I am now since your here next to me" I said gently and bringing my hand up to his cheek whilst looking up to him and into his eyes.

He touched my hand and held it with his own against his face and let out a smile. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and brought him down for a little kiss. He smiled into it and when I pulled away and let go of his neck he pulled me back in to only deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm"

I pulled away slightly

"Eren what if someone sees us!?!?!" I panicked as he rubbed my cheek

"It'll be fine levi relax" he said

We carried on making out with our eyes closed until I felt a little presence infront of me from behind Eren. I opened an eye to see a pair of grey eyes looking at me.

"Ah!?!?!"

I pushed Eren off me and looked back up to see Farlan smiling at us.

"Wowie you guys that was a great performance. Who knew it would only take about 2 months before you would be at each other's tonceals,I can't wait to see what will happen 1 month from now haha" he laughed

Eren turned round to face him

"Don't make me worry Levi" he smiled

"Look farlan don't worry about me I'm more concerned about what you will be doing. I've always been looking out for you even from the side lines" I said " I'll be fine as long as you don't do anything stupid you hear me"

"OK OK" he smiled

Farlan turned to Eren

"And you don't think about hurting him either or you'll have to deal with me" Farlan sternly said to Eren

Eren nodded

When we went form it was a new classroom so we picked seats. Me and Farlan sat with a chair in the middle of us since it was a boy, girl rule. Mr.Pixis walked in jolly as ever and welcomed us back for a new year. Most of us groaned and a few cheered, I stayed neutral. We got handed our new planners for the year and our timetables. Me and Farlan turned ours around after the count of three.

"Woow!" Farlan said in joy

"Not bad" I said. I had gotten classes I liked on days that suited them but one or two teachers that would send me crazy. It wasn't bad so I didn't make a fuss. We both checked our lessons, we had 4 lessons together: tutorial,music, p.e and d.t

We had 3 lesson of pe a week so this wasn't going to be good for any of us.

We groaned in distress.

Then Jean walked over to me with a grin plastered on his face. What did he want?

"Chloe, you and Yeager have been pretty close lately haven't you"

"Er....yeah" I said confused

"So what's that about ,I heard that you two are together"

I quickly returned with

"We aren't, where did you hear that from hmm?" I said curiously

"Some people that heard it from this one person" he joked

I turned around to Farlan and he shook his head

"It wasn't me I swear" he pleaded

"Jean just take what I said and go before people start hearing and start spreading stuff around" I said sternly

"Fine but I will find out the truth and you should be weary of this person that started spreading stuff, ok"

"Ok"

He walked off to the other side of the room and me and Farlan got very close to each other

"Who do you think it was levi?" He asked

"No idea"

"You'll have to be more careful just incase someone in watching you two"

"You're right Farlan"

"Could it be someone close to you"

"It couldn't be ,they seem fine with mine and Eren's relationship so I don't think they'll do anything" I reassured

"Just be careful ok" he said before walking out the door and gave him a nod

*Time skip*

At lunch me and the others were sitting having lunch together when I said something abruptly whilst they were eating

"Eren I need to talk to you for a minute" I announced

"Er..ok, give us a minute you guys " Eren said to them all

I lead him around the corner to where we be alone.

"What is it ravioli?"

"Eren there's a rumor going around about us!" I whispered

"What was it?" He said with concerned eyes

"Well Jean walked up to me and Farlan in form and said that he heard that we were together from people that heard it from this one person but don't worry I denied that we were going out"

Eren stayed silent

"Farlan said it wasn't him and to be careful cause it could be someone we know and it wouldn't be best to mention it to anyone"

"Ok then he's probably right"

I nodded

"But the question is"

Eren paused for a few seconds

"Who could it be?"

~one week later~

After all that business with that rumor about me and Eren we didn't find out who it was as the rumor had died down and we heard it now and again at the most. We were relieved to say that it wasn't going to become a problem at the moment.

I woke up this morning in a good mood and with a good view on the world. I walked down stairs and My mum and dad were at the table eating some bacon sandwiches in utter silence like the usual and from across the table from each other like normal.

I aproched them and my mum turned around with a smile followed by my dad.

"Would you like one? It's good!" My dad asked

"No thanks just cereal for me today!" I smiled

I sat down with them both whilst I ate my cereal in silence until my mum started a conversation.

"So how's school going?" She asked smiling

"Pretty good, my grades have been well" I said in return

" That's what I expect" my dad inturupted us whilst reading the paper

"I know , I know " I sighed whilst circling this one grain in the bowl with my spoon

"On the note of doing well how's Farlan been ? You haven't mentioned him in a while" Mum said

"Oh have I not?" I asked

"No its been about 5 months since I heard his name been spoke in this house, let me think the last time was in...February if I'm right" she pointed out

"Well Farlan now has his friends and I have mine so what do you expect" I laughed trailing off a bit

"I know that! I mean how has he been emotionally?" She questioned

"Er well the hair is still there and he isn't in any bad relationships as I know of" I said

"That's good, now any....."

She twiddled her knife between her fingers

"Oh no he hasn't been doing that!, I would know if he was" I said surprised

"Great cause all you see theses days are people trying to end themselves for stupid reasons or because of little things. You've known Farlan all your life, it would be a shame if he turned out like that" she sighed into her hand

"Yeah it would be sad but I try my best to look out for him from the sidelines when I can" I said

"You keep doing that then" she smiled

"Ok"

~Time skip~

Me and farlan were in form chatting about what we were making today in D.T

"Like I mean how the hell are we supposed to hook up a sewing machine within a matter of a minute,it's impossible" farlan groaned

"I know it seems hard but practice makes perfect" I said optimistically

"You sound like your mum you know that" he frowned

"My mum can be a wise woman.....at times" I smirked

" You do have a point I mean she can do say some pretty interesting stuff at times and stupid stuff at others" he laughed

"Yeah but she means no harm" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Yeah" he repeated

"Levi if I tell you something don't tell your mum" he started

"Ok" I agreed

"I may of found myself a girlfriend" he smiled

" Oh my god! What does she look like!?!?" I cheered

"Well she's about your height, red hair, pig tails and a adventurous personality" he smiled

"Haha she sounds cute" I smiled

"Mmm I don't know who this is, is she 14 yet or still 13?"

"Ah about that" he laughed 

"Yeah?" I questioned

"She's 16" he laughed

Did I just hear that right?

"16? like days left until she's 14?" I said

"No she's 16 years old Levi" he admitted

"How long have you two been together?" I said trying not to slam his head off

"Since round about you and Eren started dating"

"Ok"

"Do you want to meet her?" He asked

"Ok then when abouts?" I questioned

"She's on the same morning break as us so you two can meet then" he said

"Right, sounds good" I said

I wasn't going to ask him if they had done anything yet since I knew I could trust him to be responsible. Well I hope I could?

~Time skip to break~

It was time to meet this so called new girlfriend of Farlans. To tell the truth I was kind of concerned, he's never had one before, Ever! Not to mention it's a older person were talking about here. Look after her! He can't even look after himself most of the time. I've always took it upon myself to look after him as much as I could when his grandad died and he started going down hill. I still remember that day when I found 'those' on his arms in year 6, I couldn't stop crying. I begged him ( my only friend at the time) to stop this, to stop hurting himself, to not leave me like everyone else did. I always sat their whilst he bawled his eyes out to me about various things, mostly about how his mum always said he didn't want him and wanted to send him into care. His living environment didn't help at all. If only I was always there back then, I missed about 4 years of his life. Maybe if I was there with him things may of turned out differently for him but the past is the past so we can't change it.

That bit aside, more importantly does he know how to behave with a lady?, how to treat her? , what to do with her? (not in that way) or will those horny teenage hormones of his get the better of him. I hope not,I really hope not. But they could, this is Farlan we're talking about here the same Farlan who in year 6 dragged me into the toilets just to flash his bottom that had a bright, neon, blue thong on it that he stole from his mum. The same Farlan who got way to sexual with the skipping ropes in year 6 and told/showed me all these knots for bondage eventhough I doubt I would ever need them in the future. Let's just say because of him I can tie a pair of basic handcuffs within a matter of seconds without struggling but no one needs to know that, expecially Eren. I don't want him to judge me. I hope this goes well.

I had Eren hidden around the corner listening in so he could judge for himself what this girl was like and if Farlan should be dealing with her or not ,since I couldn't do this alone.

"Ok Eren you wait here and listen in on us whilst I do the talking" I explained

"Right I'll do so" he nodded and I nodded back. I walked around the corner to see Farlan and a girl next to him as they were talking to each other about who knows what. I approached them.

" Oh hey levi" he started

" Hi " I returned giving him a smile

Farlan then proceeded to point to the girl next to him "This is-

"HIA MY NAMES ISABELL NICE TO MEET YOU!!!" She explained with a lot if energy and a hard, fast handshake that nearly had me off my feet

"Er hello Isabell" I smiled being quite taken back from what just happened before "I see that Farlan has already told you about me counting by the name you're using"

She let go and coughed

"Haha sorry I get kind if excited when meeting new people and I can't control myself at times" she smiled "and sorry about that. Do you want me to use the name people know you by?"

"It's ok" I said

"So your the famous Levi who looked after this lump for most of his life, before we met Farlan was explaining how you two met and about you" she started

"Well I'm not quite famous but yes I did spend most of my life looking out for him" I confirmed "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Ok then hit me!" She smiled 

"How are your grades?"

"Great!"

"What do you want to be when your older?"

"Architect" she smiled 

"Do you fancy children when you are older?"

"LEVI!" Farlan shouted and I shushed him

"Well...yeah" she blushed looking away

"My god Levi" he blushed

"Do you promise to love him for whatever stupid thing this idiot may do in the future?"

"Of course"

"Hey!" He shouted and Isabell shut him up

"Aaaand most importantly if he tries anything you've got my permission to kick him in the balls" I looked at Farlan

"Ok" she smiled

"That's it" I said

"Alright and while we're at it can I ask a question to you both?" She smirked looking at us both

"Sure" Farlan smiled

"Ok" I said, I wasn't expecting questions at all to be asked.

She took a big breath in "Who are those two behind the corner" she asked

"Oh that's Er-TWO?!?!" We both explained and Eren stuck his head around the corner

"Hello person!" Isabell smiled

"Who's that?" She questioned Farlan

"Oooh that's Levi's boyfriend" he laughed and dragged on being a tease

"Farlan!" I blushed "Don't say that out loud, people could hear!" I said looking around for any passers

"Hello Eren" Farlan said and Eren just nodded in return. If Eren was still behind me that means that the other person must be non other than Erwin. He stepped out.

"Hello Erwin long time not see" I said

"Hmm" he returned quietly and I could see that he has been watching the situation in detail. He didn't look happy at the sight of Isabell. He mustn't approve.

"Well I got to go guys so see you later" she hopped along

~Time skip to lunch~

Me and Eren were lying on the grass together relaxing whilst the others where behind us laying down watching clouds float by. Eren placed his buds in his and my ears and pressed play the song was 'Northen lights' by James Young

When the song had finished we realised that they were gone so I stood up, walked over to my bag and checked the time, we had 30 minutes left.

"They must of went for a bite to eat with each other" I said pushing my hair out my face and to lay back down next to Eren on the grass

"Mm they'll be back soon" he pointed out and rolled over to face me "Levi can I tell you something?" He asked

"Of course Eren" I stretched

"Levi my dad found out about us" he stated looking worried.

"What! How ?" I said looking at him

"He went through my messages and found the ones off you"

"Did he tell your mum?" I asked

"No he said he wouldn't but he's left me and my mum levi, he said to my face he didn't want to be near his son if was I was dating a boy, he said that I didn't know how to love someone, he said that I wasn't worthy of being loved by anyone" he said and reached into in shirt and pulled out a..key? " Before he left he gave me this, it was a thing that his dad gave to him and his grandad gave his dad, I'm supposed to give it to my child when I have one, if I ever do"

"Eren-

"Levi am good to you?"

"Yes of course"

"I don't make you feel sad?"

"Never"

"I make you feel loved?"

"Yes Eren"

"Thank god levi cause the thought of you hating me would make me feel terrible" he hugged me

"Eren I could never hate you"


	17. Chapter 17

With the recent announcement that Eren's dad had left him and his mother I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for them both. I mean I've had a lot of experience when it came to people leaving me friends and family members included in the mix but when it's one if your parents who have raised you since being a baby it's different, really different. When someone who shares the same flesh and blood as you leaves it's like you've lost a part if your very being. 

That's why I feel a strong connection with Eren at the moment, we both share the pain of someone or people leaving us. At times like this it's important to be there for others to make then feel better. I take this as my responsibility to deal with since no one was there when I was in pain so I need to look after Eren until he feels better even if it takes months to do so.

I decided to take Eren out for the day to anywhere he wants and to do whatever he wants to. That may hopefully distract him from was going on with him and his family at the moment.

I put my shirt on since the autumn weather was creeping in along with some jeans and a pair of flat slip ons. I added a hoodie for good luck. I grabbed my wallet and said bye to my parents as I headed out the door when they said

"here take the key to the front door , well be going out at 6 and won't be back until two in the morning" my mum tossed me the key and I thanked her whilst mouthing something to my dad afterwards

"Only 2 pints for her" I mouthed and he laughed whilst nodding and I left

I hadn't said anything to them about Eren's current situation as I wanted to respect Eren's privacy even though I'm his boyfriend and I care about him a lot. If things got out of hand I would have to do something if he was risking doing something to hurt himself in any way he could possible. That would be the right thing to do in that situation.

We were meeting beside the pub near his. When I walked up to him I saw he was wearing a long sleave checkered shirt and black skinny jeans, his key lay on his neck. His attire looked fine but Eren looked how do I say this.....different. I didn't know how but he did in a way, he looked tired and a bit fidgety. He looked way too much like me at the moment, I really didn't like this at all. I reached up to his face and gave his cheek a soft ,slight rub.

"You ok Eren?" I asked directing my attention to his eyes and the bags that lay beneath them. He touched my hand and held it against his face. His face was a little cold.

"Yeah just tired that's all" he gave me a slight smile and guided our hands to where they were by our waists and being held.

"So where do you want to go Eren ?" I asked him holding his hand

"Mmm I heard there's a fairground that's set up in the park, Could we go there?" He asked

"Ah that's like a wonderful idea Eren!" I explained and we set off

Once we got there we looked at the board of prices. It would be £2.50 each so I payed the man and we got our tickets that we could use if we wanted to come back later. We entered and walked around hand in hand admiring our souroundings. There were a clown here and there talking to the little kids and making silly faces at them. Me and Eren came across this little stall which had plushies all around it and the words hit and win on it. The stall keeper looked at us and smiled.

"Ah its nice to see couples these days doing something else than drinking for fun" he smiled "you guys are cute" he laughed. I realised I had my hood up so you couldn't see my hair at all and the baggy fit of it hid my shape. Apart from the voice I'm pretty sure I was passing as male by accident and he thought we were two boys out on a date or something.

"OH ER!!" we panicked " we aren't" we were cut off by the keeper

"It's fine I don't have any problems with you two relax" he laughed

"Ok then " Eren confirmed "you wanna try Levi? " he asked

"Yeah I'll have a go"

" Great! Now since I like the look of you two I'll give you a free throw for your boyfriend, Levi was it?" The man explained

" Oh thank you and yeah that's it"

I payed the man for my go and lined up my shot, I threw and managed to hit...nothing.

"Oh well..." I said to myself and moved so Eren could have his free go. He lined up his shot and hit the target with ease

" Congrats boy now which one do you want ?" He explained

Eren pointed to a smallish tiger in the corner and the man took it down and gave it to Eren. Eren gave it to me.

" Here have this" he smiled holding it in front if him

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah you like cats so that why I chose it for" he admitted and I took it out of his hands and place under my arm

"It soo cute Eren thank you!" I hugged him and he flinched slightly but I didn't take it into account.

We carried on walking through stalls and trying the games to win stuff but to my luck I didn't win anything and Eren kept winning and choosing stuff for me. I was walking around with a ton of plushies in my hands, mostly cats and other cute stuff. 

I felt a little guilty of him getting me all this stuff so when we came across a stall three new plushies later what was a air hockey thing, I jumped at the opportunity and shoved the things into Eren's completely free hands.

I looked at the stall and it said beat our champion and get a grand prize off our table . All participants get a lolly. Stuff the lolly I knew I could do this easy, I've never lost a game of air hockey in my life and those games normally end with either a person out of breath or getting the puck hit off their head by how much force I put into it. I can't lose. What Eren doesn't know is that when it comes to this game I get pretty competitive.

I watched as people lost and lost over and over again until I stepped up for my go. Eren sat on a bench and watched me. The person I was versuing looked easy and I walked over to the table and looked at him from the other end. He looked at me.

"Sorry pipsqueek you don't have a chance here" he laughed

"He didn't just call me...im going to destroy him!" I said to myself in anger

~2 minutes later~

"How did you do that?!?! Unbelievable" he shouted rubbing his head of sweat

"Simple. You don't call me short" I smirked heading to the table and looking at the objects. One caught m eye for Eren and I shoved it in the pocket and headed back to him.

"Ah that was great Levi " he smiled whilst clapping "Where's your prize?" He asked 

I patted my pocket and smiled

"Can I see?" He asked

"Don't worry I'll give this to you later" I said and joined eren on the bench with my new collection of plushies. He placed a bud in mine and his ears and played a song it was ' carousel ' by Melanie Martinez

Once the song finished we walked around some more until we came across a carousel. I smiled in awe with design of the horses and roof artwork.

"You look happy" Eren smiled

"I haven't seen one of these since I was young" I said "let's go on!" I grabbed him arm and pulled him along. He seemed to wince a little bit but I still dismissed it.

Since there was only one horse left me and Eren hopped on one together with Eren behind me holding me close to him in a protective way if that's what you call it. As we rode around I have to admit I was giggling a bit but Eren on the other hand looked off still. When we got off I suggested going back to mine and he agreed to do so with a slight nod.

We walked home hand in hand sharing the load of what Eren had won for me earlier between us and we talked by the time we got home it was half six so my parents would be away out at the pub for a drink. I unlocked the door and the stepped in then headed to my room. The house was dark, really dark and it was silent as we walked up the stairs and into my room. We dumped the plushies onto the bed and I went to go close the curtains since the sun had set early being the dark nights. I walked over to Eren who was sitting on my storage seat looking at me. I walked over to him with a grin and went to go give the side of his face a little rub when he pulled his face away almost in what seemed like...fear?

Eren was looking towards my bedroom door like he was trying to avoid eye contact with me. Does he feel shy?, embarrassed??, hungry??? I tried resting my head on his shoulder to relax him but he seemed to tense up as I did so he turned his face to face me and put on a weird smile. I raised my hand once more to touch his cheek but he pulled away again.

"Eren what's wrong with you?" I questioned getting slightly annoyed

"I'm not gonna to hurt you" I stated

"I need to go " Eren said and shot up towards the bedroom door

I manged to catch him before he exited my room by grabbing his hand. He flinched. I pulled his arm towards me but he pulled it back not making eye contact. I placed my hand above where the other was.

"Eren what's wrong?" I asked starting to get worried

He didn't answer

I moved my thumb slightly downwards and I felt something

"Huh?" I questioned and Eren winced his arm

I moved my thumb feeling whatever it was, It felt rough and hard. I realised what it was.

Oh it's just his wri....wait

"Eren what's that on you arm?" I asked keeping calm. I must be going insane it can't be that.

I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black but I slowly lifted his sleave up and traced my other hand across the area. I was sure that I knew what that was and I had my eyes clamped shut and I was praying to every god I could think of for it not to be what I thought it was.

"Please god please don't let it be that. Please I know you've never helped me before but please help me now please don't let it be that please" I mentally said to myself

With my eyes shut I reached for the light switch still praying and holding my breath.

*click*

My eyes weren't open but I could feel that Eren was looking at me. I felt scared to open them but I had to. I opened them slowly to see Eren's face and eyes looking directly at me. He looked at me with wide eyes and I kept eye contact with him as I lowered my head down towards his wrists. I looked down.

My breath left my lungs when I did so from what I saw. Eren was covered in...cuts.

I let go off his arm and shakily lifted my hands up to my face

"E-Ere-n-n" I panicked breathing unevenly

"Levi" he said reaching a hand out to me and I stepped backwards shaking my head until I hit the wall.

"W-What is this?" I stuttered

I watched as Eren went to go sit on the edge of my bed. Eren looked at me and held out his hand. I slowly walked over to him but kept my distance at the same time. Eren looked down at his wrists and I looked at him from where I was.

"Levi it's ok" he reassured taking one of my hands and placing it on his palm and guiding it slowly to where his cuts were on one of his wrists "Here touch"

He held my hand and guided my fingertips over the harsh lines eventhough I tried to escape his grasp. When he let go I felt them slightly, my breath still shaky and uneven. I heard a noise and immediately retracted my hand away from him. I looked down at his arm to see a slight smear of blood and I looked at my hand, it had blood on it. I looked at the blood almost traumatised.

This couldn't be happening. I had to say something. I could feel myself breaking down by the second.

"E-Eren why?" I said quietly tears starting to pick my eyes

He didn't say anything

"P-Please say something" I cried looking down at him

He stayed silent

" damm!it answer me Eren!" I shouted sobbing and grabbed his arm and held it up with both hands

" I feel like" he said softly looking into my eyes

"You feel what?!" I asked him

"I feel like I want to die Levi"

I let go of his arm and fell to the ground onto my knees "Eren don't say that" I said much quieter and held his arm once again much softly. I looked at it then back at him.

"E-Eren" I cried holding his arm to my face and kept on switching them plastering kisses all over him where ever I could see a line. He placed his hand into my hair and I sat back looking down crying to myself

"How long?" I cried

Eren looked at me " A month" he breathed

"Eren I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner" I sobbed

"Levi" he said trying to calm me down. I reached to his face to touch it when he pulled me onto him and into a hug. We fell back onto the bed.

"Levi I feel that you'll stop loving me if I look like this" he said moving my head to the side so I couldn't see him.

"Eren don't say that I'll love for what ever you look like" I hugged him and felt him tense up. I looked up to see his face damp with tears and him looking at me. I got up and turned off the light since it was all ready dark and the moonlight could make the room seem more calmly. I lay back down facing him and he turned over to face me.

"Eren here" I reached into my pocket for the item I won earlier and cupped it into Eren's hands. He looked down and opened his eyes.

"Levi!?! Is that!?!" He started and I nodded

"Yep a ring" I laughed and Eren choked in tears for a moment

"Levi are you asking me to marry you?!?" He cried and I wiped a stray tear with my hand.

"No silly don't get ahead of yourself I'm not but this is can be a way to prove that I truly love you" I smiled wiping a tear from my own eye "And don't worry it's fake"

"Well do you want it or not?" I asked

"Of course I do!" He smiled with happy tears. I stood up and pulled him up with me giving him a hug and resting my forehead on his thanks to standing on my toes.

"Eren please don't do that again, it hurts me to see you like his, promise me you won't do it" I whispered to him

"I wont" he said reaching into his back pocket and taking out a small piece of rasor like one off a sharpener."Take this and hide it away from me ok" he said

I took it from him and then looked at the blood that covered it "I will"

"Eren whatever my happen" I started

"Don't give up on life"


	18. Chapter 18

When you find out someone you love has been hurting themselves because if the pain they are feeling, the world in your eyes stops for a moment but carries on for everyone else. It's like seeing a bullet heading for you in slow motion and your unable to move away so your left to be hit and endure all of the pain that is given to you.

You stop for a moment as the realisation hits you like a brick and you try to find out what made them do that.Their family and friends may have the same reaction or they may not care but for those who do it can be a extremely emotional time for everyone involved.

After finding out what Eren had been doing to himself I took it upon myself to help him through what was going on in his head. From what I knew mikasa had a cut here and there but hers weren't as bad as his by a long shot.

By the look of his arms their as bad as farland's but aren't fresh like Eren's and Farlan has been cut free since year 6 but still has scars on his wrists that I don't think will fade any time soon. I hope things don't get worse.

A week had pasted since that night and Eren had decided to tell our friends Mikasa and Armin what was going on. Of course he was nervous and was thinking of what they would say in return to Eren's confession. I reassured him it'll be fine but they may take it the wrong way or show disgust towards to what he has done.

Me and Eren were sitting on the usual bench talking about how he was going to tell them about this with my help.

"Levi but what if they judge me!?!" Eren explained looking anxious about what we were just about to do

"Eren it'll be fine , if they care about you in any way they will understand what your going through" I reassured him trying to calm him down

"You have a point Levi but I'm just scared about what they will think" he said

"Eren listen, there are people in this world who will look at you differently because of what's on your wrists but you need to realise that those people don't know half of what goes on in your head so don't be put down by them idiots ok" I frowned squeezing his hand trying to make him relax while waiting for them two to arrive any time soon.

"Thank you" he smiled looking better

From within the distance we saw a blond head and a black head coming towards us gradually. Eren tensed up and I squeezed his hand. He relaxed a little bit into the touch of my hand. They soon approached us with a smile and Eren urged them to sit down on the oposite side of the bench.

They looked at Eren in a confused matter.

"Eren what's wrong?" Armin asked

"I need to tell you guys something important" Eren looked down at his legs seated underneath the table and sighed

"If there's a problem you can tell us and we'll sort it out nice and fast" Mikasa said

"You guys don't get it there's a problem but it's bigger than you think and I don't think it can be solved fast" Eren said looking off at the side.

They both looked confused as Eren said that and Mikasa looked a bit concerned also

"Eren tell us what's wrong!" She shouted looked concerned as ever with a mothers tone to her voice

"Mikasa" Armin said trying to make her lessen her voice's tone

"Why not!? There's something wrong here and I want to know, he isn't saying anything to us!" she shouted looking possibly demented

Eren stayed silent

"See he isn't saying anything, come on Eren let's go talk about this by ourselves" she shouted trying to grab him hand

"He isn't going anywhere Mikasa, now sit down!" I demanded whilst looking at her sharply "Eren say something please before she turns into the hulk"

"EXCUSE ME!" she growled

"Mikasa don't shout" A voice said out of nowhere which turned out to be Eren

"Here" Eren put his arms onto the table and looked at them

"Here what?" Mikasa said looking annoyed

"Look down" I spoke and she did. The next thing I knew she was at Eren side gently crying into his shoulder

"Not you Eren, not you as well" she said crying into his shoulder

Armin soon joined them two and looked at his arms with a look of sadness and didn't say anything about it

~time skip to lunch~

We were all sitting down at a bench talking when Eren and Mikasa stood up from where they were

"We're going to go get some lunch ok" Eren said to me and Armin who were just sitting there. We both nodded and they left.

We talked for a bit about school stuff until Armin got kind of close to me, a little too close to be comfortable

"Chloe" Armin started

"Yeah?" I returned

"About Eren, when did you get to find out about his little problem?" He asked

"Around a week, why?" I told him

"Oh it just because I wanted to know if you had done anything to help him since then" he smirked

"I've been calling every night and asking if he's ok" I said and he sighed

"You know, I've known you for years now and seen you at your lowest I think it would be best if you did something to help yourself for once" he said

"What do you mean Armin?" I asked

"I think you should end your relationship with Eren" he stated

"Armin why are you saying that!" I explained

"Just listen, for starters the reason I didn't say anything earlier about his cuts is because he doesn't even know what real pain is. Yes I know you may be thinking when do I have the right to say this about him but just think about it will you. Mikasa's mother and father left her and she has less cuts, Farlan's father left him and his mother just sits on her bottom all day without a job and smokes whatever stubtance that is and he has less cuts than Eren. My father left me and I don't even know what he is doing or if he is alive but you don't see a cut on me. If that doesn't make you think differently ,remember you. You spent most of your life scared, sore and you were bullied every living second so much that you were throwing up due to extreme nerves and I don't see a single scratch to your name" he explained

I stayed quiet letting it sink in.

" Have you told him anything about when I was young?" I said quietly

"No, don't worry" he said

"Carry on what you were saying about Eren" I said

"Well I think what he has done is extremely stupid, what is he going to say to his mother! What if the teachers see!, he was just being weak to the fact that he can't step over a hurdle of pain that we all have went through. If I was you I would tell him what he did was extremely stupid and not to do it again or less he wants to be yelled at" Armin said smirking

"Isn't that a bit too extreme Armin?" I said looking a bit concerned

" yeah it may be but it'll teach him a lesson for sure" he laughed

"I don't really want to do that Armin" I said

" fine but just reconsider it some time will you"

"Ok" I said to keep him happy

"I mean the only reason he's going out with you for the Sex" He laughed

"Wait..what?" I questioned looking at Armin

"Yeah he said so to my face" he said patting my shoulder

Was this a joke? If so it isn't very funny

"Haha very funny Armin you got me haha great joke haha " I faked laughed

"Yeah.. nice joke" he smiled

Once they arrived with their wraps me and Armin acted like normal. Eren put his buds in mine and his ears and picked a song. I knew this song but it was a kind of sad one. The song was 'skinny love' by Birdy

~Around 11 that night~

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Mmm?"

*ring*

"Er..phone" I said and picked it up

*click*

"Hello?" I yawned

"Hi levi...sorry for waking you"

It was Eren

"It fine, what's wrong?" I asked

I heard sniffling

I sat up and threw captain sharp cuddles out of the way of me

"Eren what's wrong!" I asked being concerned of what was the matter

"I just want to talk" he cried quietly

"Are you not feeling too good Eren?" I asked

"I'm not" he said into the phone " I just want to hear your voice that's all"

"I see... what do you want me to talk about?" I asked

"Anything you like" he said

"Well er.....me and Armin talked a bit while you and Mikasa were getting your lunch"

"What about?" He asked

"School and stuff"

"What was stuff?" He asked once again

I need to lie here or I may cause an argument

"......cats" I forced out

I'm a idiot....

"Cats?" He laughed

"Yeah cats! How they are cute and fluffy but they can cause scratches is your not careful" I told him

"Oh that sounded good"

There was silence

"Eren?"

"What?"

"Did you cut yourself back then because of what your dad said?"

"No"

What was it then if it wasn't his dad that caused that?

"Why did you then?" I asked him

I waited for an answer

"I'm afraid and also a little bit of that was off my dad" he said

"Of what?"

"Moving foward"

"Moving forward?" I asked

"I mean I'm terrified of what's going to happen as I grow up, I feel like I'm going to do something stupid or even worse hurt you" he admitted

"Don't worry Eren it's ok if you need to hurt me...within reason of course"

"Ok"

"Great now get some sleep" I said

"Ok"

"Goodnight Eren love you" I smiled

"Night levi" he returned

With that said we ended the call and I got captain sharp cuddles back into my grasp and went to sleep.

~Next day at lunch~

Today was a new day and to my luck Armin and Mikasa weren't in today for some weird reason. To make matters worse Eren looked a bit agitated as well. We ate our lunch in silence whilst Eren looked off. Once done I had to say something.

"Eren is everything ok?" I asked

"Just fine!" He said sourly and it took me back

"Eren you don't sound ok" I pointed out

"So what's it to you?" He hissed

"I'm your boyfriend and I care about you" I said

"So what's that got to do with anything?" He growled

This wasn't like Eren, he never raised his voice or was mean to any of us. Something is up.

"I-I -

"Levi your annoying me! I need to go do something" he stood up and walked away. What is this?, annoying? Did I say something wrong?

I looked at him walking away, what was he going to do? I could see he was walking towards the P.E toilets that were really sucluded from everything else that is here. What is he....WAIT! I looked at his trouser pocket

*glint*

"Oh no!" I shot up and ran towards Eren. Since it was sunny the object inside reflected into my eye, that object was a razor.

I ran up to him and snatched it out his pocket "Eren what are you doing!" I shouted

"Give it back Levi! " he shouted and tried to get it back off me but I pulled it away

"I'm not going to Eren! you need to learn to talk to us when you have a problem instead of hiding away" I demanded

"Levi give it back now!" He shouted trying to grasp it

"No you said you weren't going to do this anymore, you promised me remember!" I shouted and Eren grabbed a hold of my hand. I resisted trying to make him let go.

"Eren let go!" I shouted

"Then give it to me!" He returned

I wasn't going to have it , I would rather die than let him have hit.

"Please Eren stop!" I pleaded and we didn't realise we were attracting some attention

"Don't you care about your friends!?!"

"Levi" he said firmly trying to get it from my hands

"Don't you care about yourself!?!?"

"Levi!" His grip tightened

"Don't you care about me!??!"

"LEVI!!!" He screamed

He grabbed me by my shirt and forcefully threw me against the wall causing me to trip over and catch myself on the bricks and fall straight onto my knees and slide a bit.

"E-Eren?" I shook

He walked over to me with anger in his eyes, knelt down and grabbed ahold of my shirt. He raised a hand and began bringing it down in a fist

"EREN!!!" I closed my eyes

He stopped mid stride, let go of my shirt and widened his eyes.

"L-Levi?" He said almost confused and blinked "Why are we on the ground?"

Eren looked at me

"Levi your bleeding!" He said and went to go touch my hand but I pulled it away

Then he looked around and people in the distance were looking at us. He turned to me.

"Levi did I do this?" He asked and I sniffed

"Levi! Oh my god! are you ok?" He said looking worried and got off me then sat down beside me.

"E-Eren" I leaned away and a tear fell

"Levi!" he reached a hand up to my face but I slapped it away

"D-Dont touch me" I cried whilst moving away from him. My leg was killing and my hand was cut open with a deep wound but thankfully it was the top side of my hand and just above my wrist. I stood up and Eren reached out to me.

"Levi! I'm sorry"

"I hate you Eren! How dare you do that to me when I was trying to help you! Your acting like nothing just happened! Are you blind?, I'M BLEEDING!" I shouted while my leg shook beneath me

"Levi let me help you" he began to stand up

"Don't you dare come near me Eren until I've forgiven you!" I growled

"Levi!" He begged

"AND YOU CAN HAVE THIS BACK! I DON'T CARE WHAT DO TO YOURSELF ANYMORE!!!" I shouted and threw the razor at him then limped off to class

~Around 4 o'clock~

When I did arrive home after school my parents were at work and I had the house to myself until 6 am. I dragged myself up to my room struggling on the stairs. I took my tie,shoes and jumper off and put them away. I sat on my bed and rolled up my trouser leg, my leg was black and blue and had dried up blood on my knee. I touched it and winced at the pain. I lay down and looked at my right hand, it had blood on it and stung

"Damn it" I cursed and lay down closing my eyes wanting to forget today. I drifted off.

~Time skip to 6 pm~

I was awoken by a knock at my front door. It was pretty dark so whoever it was must be here for good reasons. I went down stairs and unlocked the door. I opened the door to see Eren there and I closed it on his face but he held it open with his foot.

"What do you want" I asked annoyed

"I'm here to apologise levi" he stated

"And what makes you think I will accept your apology huh?"

"I don't know..."

"Levi?"

"What?" I asked

"Have you not cleaned your wounds yet? There's bleeding still"

"I must of caught them in my sleep and no I haven't"

"Can I help?"

"I don't want you in here after what you did but I'm not sending you home in the dark, so find yourself lucky!"

He came in and helped me up the stairs back up to my room. I sat down with my legs over the side.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"Under the bathroom sink"

When he came back he had it in his hands and some wipes. He set them down on the bed and sat down on the floor in front of my legs.

"Levi I can't get to your legs like this, you may need to take your trousers off"

"Eren don't take this the wrong way but do I look like I can get these off myself in this state. So could you maybe?" I asked shyly

He nodded, stood up and grabbed my good hand pulling me up to stand. He looked at me and I nodded. He undid the button and worked them down avoiding my knee. Once around my ankles he touched the back of my leg and slowly started to lifted it up. 

"E-Eren wait that hurts"

"Almost there"

Once out he set them to one side and sat me back down with him in front of my legs. He took my leg and a wipe and patted the blood away carefully. Then he got this spray out.

"This may hurt a bit" he gave me his hand and sprayed it onto the surface

"Aaarrg Eren!" I held tight onto his shirt and he applied a bangage since it had multiple bleeds

Once he had done that he sat on the bed with a pair of tweezers and picked the dirt of my hand and did the same to it that he done to my leg.

When he finished he lay beside me and I rested my leg on him.

"Levi I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't know what overcame me and when I snapped it was like I didn't have any control of what I was doing"

"Eren it's ok sometimes we lose control of ourselves and we can't help it but the important thing is that you apologised for what you did"

"Thank you levi" he said smiling softly

"It's fine" I said and he gave me a little peck on my head.

~1 month later~

A month had passed since that incedent with me and Eren happened but we decided not to let anyone know cause they may worry a lot and rumors may get spread by any bye passers.

I woke up that morning and looked out the window,it was kind of sunny with a gentle breeze blowing past and tickling the tress in its path. I headed down stairs for my breakfast and then went to go sit with my family as we talked about things as we ate our toast and boiled eggs in a peaceful, friendly matter with one another.

"what lessons do you have today?" My mum asked

"Oh er... geography, maths, science, English, tutorial and then history" I told her

" ah that sounds good, work hard remember" she told me

"I know I know" I sighed

She coughed

"Anyways how's Eren been doing" she asked shoving a price of toast into her mouth and eating it

"He's....ok if that's how you would put it" I explained

" ok?" My dad questioned along with my mum

"Yeah..ok ,he's just been a little off lately that's all" I told them nibbling on a egg

" how?" Mum asked

"Personal reasons" I said trying not to give anything away

" Alright but since we're asking questions I've been meaning to ask you this for around a month" she started

"What is it?" I said

"Where did you get that scar on hand and knee from?" She asked sternly

Oh no

"I tripped in P.E" I asuured to them lying my head off

"Ok then as long if someone didn't do that to you then we wouldn't be happy" they pointed out

Oh no

"That's nice to know" I fake smiled wanting to change the subject

"Anyway it's nearly my birthday huh" I said

"Yeah I belive it is" my mum smiled "what we're you thinking of doing?" She asked

"I was thinking of asking Eren out to the cinema and then we could get a bite to eat" I smiled

"That sounds good when are you asking him to do so?" She asked

"Well I still have 2 weeks mum so I'll ask him in the next few days or so" I said telling them my plan of action

"Good and also you mentioned that farlan was in a relationship a while ago, is it true" she asked

"Yeah they've been going out for about 4 months" I said

"What does she look like?, describe her" Dad asked

"Red hair, same height as me, a little bit older than us...." I explained

"A little bit older?" She questioned

"You know just a little bit" I laughed

" how much is a little bit?" My mum raised an eyebrow

" about 3 years. " I mumbled

I mean Farlan didn't say not to mention the fact he has one or anything

"Oh..well that's up to him" she said

"Wait..really!?!?" I wasn't expecting that at all to be her response, I was expecting her to flip her eggs the wrong side up.

"Yeah he's old enough to make his own decisions and he's nearly 14 so I'm not going to worry at all" she smiled dipping her toast in her egg

"So that really translates to: that idiot is dead when I see him next, how could he be so stupid!?, she's of legal age to do stuff and he's gonna get her pregnant. He's gonna do something stupid as always. I'M PANICKING!!" I laughed and she nodded whilst sipping some tea

"Pretty accurate there hun" she laughed

"It's my specialty" I grinned "and mum don't do that he'll be mad at me that I told you so don't say anything please!" I begged

"Fine just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" she asked

"Don't worry he said he wouldn't, promised in fact" I told her

" don't believe him for one second, I bet he'll jump at any chance he gets" she said mockingly and I ate a peice of toast

"Fine fine I won't, so what do I do if he has done something stupid then mum" I questioned

"Whatever comes to mind" she laughed

"I'll do it" I said 

~time skip~

It was before form and me and Eren where sitting with each other on the top floor and beside us was Farlan and isabell who were talking to each other and looking cute.

"Them two look like their in a good mood don't they levi?" Eren said

"Yeah they do" I agreed

"I wish we could act like that in public" Eren pointed out

"Me too" I sighed and widened my eyes as they started making out with each other in front of us

"Well there isn't anyone around except us four so.." he said smirking

" good idea but I'm more concerned of how the two of them can do this without being embarrassed in anyway I mean their full on making out on top of each other now! No really look!" Eren looked at them then back at me

"Yeah you have a point at least if we want to eat each others faces off we do it in the privacy of our homes" he laughed

"Eren for starters I agree with you but secondly please don't call it eating each others faces off, that makes it sound disgusting" I said looking disturbed " any term would would be better"

"I'll think of a new one and get back to you" he frowned

"that will be ok but give me a minute to separate them two sucker fishes from each other before they do something that would tramotise us all" I said getting concerned

"Ahem" I coughed

They carried on

"Ahem!" I coughed again

They stayed there

"AHEM!" I shouted and they sat up and sat down next to each other

"So Farlan you've been pretty happy looking lately" I said

"Yeah cause I have this beautiful thing here" he said and Isabell smiled

"Your birthday is coming up in a month any ideas?" I asked

"I'll just hang out with isabell" he said

"What about Erwin?" I asked

"I guess he can come too" he said and I dismissed what I was going to say

"Oh that reminds me levi I need to tell you something!" He said

" what?" I asked

"Actually I'll tell you in form" he said

"Eh ok" I said confused

"I need to go" Eren said and I waved him off

"Me too" Isabell said and walked off giving Farlan a kiss leaving us two alone

"Never mind I'll tell you now cause people may ease drop if we do this in form " he said

"What is it?" I asked

"I may have done something" he started

"What did you do" I said having a idea of what he was going on about

"I've had sex" he stated blushing

I took a deep breath in to calm myself and stop any stupid choices I was about to do.

"When did this happen?" I questioned

"About a week ago" he said

They would of been going out for 3 3/4 months then.

"So er..how did this happen?" I asked

"Well I was over at her place after coming back from shopping with her and we kissed then things went from there" he explained

"Do you have any regrets?" I asked

"Yeah"

"I knew it! I knew that you would go do something stupid and regret it!, I've wasted most of my life trying to guide you in the right direction but noooo you had to let your biological urges get the best of you-"

"My ass is killing me"

"I mean what if you get her pregnant what the h-What?!?" I explained

"My ass is killing me! Didn't I tell you that Isabell is thinks of herself as a top?" He questioned

"No you did not!" I said

"So I'm not meaning to be rude but how did that even happen?" I asked "a..*cough* D I L D O ?"

"No a thing called a strap on" he said

"Strap on?" I questioned and he pulled out his phone and showed me a image of the one they both used "how did she get that? Tell her to send one my way!"

"Well..as long as you two are happy I guess" I said

"I'm not really into that stuff but she likes it so I just do it" he sighed and I had a image in my head that I would not like to describe

~time skip to lunch~

Me, Eren , Mikasa and Armin were on the grass having our lunch since it was a sunny day. Eren put his ear buds in our ears and played some music. The song was 'umbrella' by Rihanna

Once the song had finished we felt a few drops of rain and they started to panic. I went into my bag and drew out an umbrella. At the sight of this Eren crawled between my legs and sat close with his back against me and my legs around him. I held his waist.

"does this umbrella have cats on it?" He laughed

"Shut up" I laughed and gave his cheek a quick peck

Mikasa and Armin sat on the outskirts of the umbrella to keep dry. We sat there talking, with me snuggling into his neck and my arms around him. I was on my phone when Eren took my phone out of my hands and turned on the camera. He took a photo and Mikasa took the chance to get one taken as well with Eren but Armin didn't want one so he didn't have one taken. I looked at the photos and they were nice. We were all smiling and looked happy

"How do they look?" Eren and Mikasa asked

"Great" I said

~time skip~

After school it was still raining and I was about to go home until I saw Eren waiting underneath a overhang for the rain to stop. I walked up to him

"Eren" I said

"Oh hi Levi, god I hate the rain!" He growled annoyed

"I like it " I pointed out "It's calming in a way"

"I don't see how?" He said

"Just is, now let's get you home before you freeze" I said putting my umbrella up and then over him.

"Thanks" he smiled and we walked home like that with the umbrella over us


	19. Chapter 19

Today was a little bit weird, Eren and Mikasa seemed a little off with each other for some reason and were fighting. The day was as normal as ever and was supposed to stay that way untill them two fought over something. This is how it happened.

I woke up is morning feeling quite refreshed and in a good mood with myself for once. I opened my blue curtains and looked out onto the school field what had a thin mask of fog covering it and it's surroundings. It looked very calm and had a quite mellow aura to it. I got washed and dressed making sure to look tidy.

I went down stairs and ate breakfast before I headed out the door to school. I didn't really feel like sitting down so I walked along eating a slice of toast whilst humming a bit of a tune to myself that was nowhere near a song.

Once I reached school I went up to my locker and put my stuff in it taking out anything I needed for my lessons today. I walked over to my form and in front of me saw isabell and Farlan making out on the chairs. I looked around to see people staring at them and a few people that looked at they wanted to sit down but were put off by them. I walked over to them and sat down. There were a few whispers but I payed no attention.

"Morning you guys" I said out of the blue and they parted

"Hi levi" isabbell said with a smile

"LLLLLeeeevvvviiii" Farlan said looking sad

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Isabel is going on this trip to Poland next week and she'll be gone for two weeks" he sighed

"Oh what's it for?" I asked being curious

"It's a trip to look around the sights of the holocaust and to learn more about what happened" she explained

"Sounds good" I nodded and turned to Farlan

"Farlan I don't see what the problem is" I stated

"No sex for two weeks!" He moaned

My lord

"That's why I am going to go all at it tonight!" He explained

"Hmm wouldn't it be better to wait until she comes back? They do say distance makes the heart grow fonder" I suggested for some reason

"You do have a point" Farlan sighed

"Ah don't worry babe I've got a suprise for you for when I come back" isabell smiled

"Ooh" Farlan smiled which gave me a warm feeling

"See it won't be that bad won't it" I reassured him

"I guess not" he sighed

"And don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while your away Isabell" I told her

"That would be great" she replied giving a little sigh whilst looking at her boyfriend with cheerful eyes

From there me and Farlan went into form where we chatted further

"So erm Farlan" I started

"Yeah levi?" He asked

"Don't mind me asking this but you know when you said about that business about you and Isabell sleeping together" I said

"Yeah?" He said

"Well and you said that you did stuff concerning your...backside" I lowered my voice

"Yeah" he laughed

"Well I wanna ask you something" I said

"What is it?" He asked slightly confused

"I want to know if it....hurts" I whispered

"What made you wanna ask that?" He laughed

"I was just curious" I told him

"Well since you asked it can hurt if not done properly" he said "soo lots of lube is a must!"

"Oh ok then....what happens if you don't use lube?" I asked

"Anal tearage...sometimes" he stated with a stern look

"Oh my" I said worried "anything else?"

"Bleeding but you need to know that lightish blood is fine but when you see a dark shade of blood that is when you panic" he explained

"Okie dokie then..." I said "and another thing?"

"What?" He questioned

"Does it actually feel good there or is it just faking?" I asked kind of embarrassed

"Good question and yes it does, it can feel amazing if you can find that one spot" he explained

"What does it feel like if you find it?" I asked

" ok imagine that feeling when your masturbating then times it by a 10 " he explained

Oh no

"Maybe a description of the feeling would be nice?" I said trying to stay straight faced

He laughed

"What? Haven't ya masturbated before" he smirked

Shit

"Well.....................nope" I hid in my hands

"Oh my god really?!?! I would of though so since your into watching that stuff" he explained

Let me just explain since I haven't already. The thing that Farlan is talking about is Yaoi. Er...I started about a year ago on Mikasa's birthday funny enough...haha. It was an accident though , purely an accident what turned into a more than a slight habit of mine. Yes it was erotic but not enough to give any feelings.

"It doesn't do anything for me" I explained

"Right and have you even tried to do it?" He asked

"I have to admit I've tried before, many times before and nothing has happened so I must be one of the people that's hard to please" I laughed trying to keep it cool "I just can't feel anything..."

"I think you need to see a doctor" he smirked

"shut it!" I growled

"So your saying you haven't even experienced any sensation there!??!" He asked "even on the clit? It's made only for sex."

"No" I moped "I've only tried there and I get anything at all out of it"

"Not even a ounce of pleasure?" He asked

" I know let me talk about mine and Isabell's way of doing things, that'll bring some life to your situation" he suggested

"If you must" I sighed

Farlan then went onto talking about various sexual things including: him, Isabell, chocolate flavoured lube and how they used it which nearly made me throw up. Then he mentioned that.

"This vibrator I stole from Adsa works wonders on us both I should get you one" he laughed

He stole it and from asda of all places. How dare he disrespect my asda of all things.

"Didn't you promise me one almost 2 years ago? " I laughed

"Oh guess I did, all well" he sighed

"That reminds me levi" he sniggered

"Why are you even asking about all this stuff? Huh? You have any plans with Eren?" He laughed mennacely

"Ah no no no no! Not at all! Don't be stupid Farlan! I don't have any current intentions for that!" I blushed madly stuttering a bit from embarrassment

"Really Levi? You don't have any ideas" He asked

"No farlan" I sighed

The bell went for first lesson ,we stood up and before heading out the door Farlan turned around to me

"Just give it a try will ya" he said and walked off

~time skip to lunch~

I walked over to our table at lunch to see a weird scene in front of me. Eren was at the table in the corner sulking, Mikasa was at a table in another corner also sulking and Armin was just standing in between them looking distressed. I walked over to Armin.

"Hi Armin, what's wrong with them?" I asked standing next to him

"They're fighting" he stated

"Over what?" I asked

"They won't tell me" he sighed

"Well do you have any ideas?" I questioned

"Well...er...Mikasa looks more upset then what Eren is. He just looks plain annoyed" he explained

"I see" I sighed " give me sec"

"You guys! We can talk about this, come here!" I shouted towards them both

Them both after 10 minutes didn't move so I just let them be and listened to some music with Armin. The song was 'sunrise' by our last night

After lunch it was time for double English which I had with Mikasa. We walked in together, mikasa still looked depressed but I was fine since I loved this lesson a lot. We both sat down at out seats in the front of the class and took our equipment out.

The lesson started and out teacher explained what we were doing today

"Right guys!" He explained with a smile " get ready for some romance and heart break as we're doing some romeo and Juliet! " he smiled and most of the class gave silent yesses

"Right everyone pair up and go onto a computer then find out about the play" he explained

I turned to mikasa and we looked for a computer. There wasn't any left so we asked permission to go to the library to use one and the teacher agreed. Once we got to the library which was about 30 seconds away we sat down at the furthest computer. We were alone. We spent a little bit of time searching about the play and acting out and making up some lines in a stupid way.

" oh Chloeo oh Chloeo where oust my Chloeo?!" She expressed

" oh my dear mikasaet I am here but I must tell you something most important to thee!" I said

"What is it thy love!" She said

"I cheating on thee" I explained

She raised her hand up to her face in a dramatic way

"Oh my! with whom" she gasped

"A man with thy eyes of an puppy" I explained

" oh my is it lord Jean?" She said

"My dear Mikasaet I said the looks of a puppy not a horse" I laughed and she laughed along almost crying from laughter

"Oh Chloeo such humour should be illegal" she giggled and I nodded " oh who is this person who stole you from me?!?" She dragged on that part

"Lord Eren is the one who captured my heart" I smiled and she mumbled something before saying something else

" oh if that's so I wish you two a happy life with one another" she said

I coughed and broke character

"Talking about Eren what was wrong with both of you?" I asked

She sighed and looked at me

"If I tell you don't mention that I told you" she said and I nodded

"From what Armin said to you earlier he was right,I am upset and with Eren. You may not know this but Eren has times where he does stuff to upset me and don't apologise for it, he does this a lot. Today I was having a bad day and he played it off as nothing" she explained

"Wow" I said

"Can I just ask, what was your bad day about?" I asked

"I may as well tell you some back story whilst I'm at it" she said

"I don't know if you know this but I lived with grandparents for years now after my parents couldn't look after me any more. I was bullied a lot during primary because of this and one day in year 6 I couldn't take it any longer so when my grandparents where out I.......drank something" she said

"Drank something? " I questioned her

"I drank...bleach" she whispered and my eye widened

"When my grandparents came home and saw me passed out I was rushed to hospital. I can't really remember what happened from there,probably a stomach pump or something. When that was resolved there were social workers and I did some damage to my chestal region so I needed a inhaler for a while. Then we have the cuts you see now but it's been while since the last time" she breathed

"Do them two know?" I asked quietly

"Yeah" she breathed

"Mikasa I'm so sorry" I said and brought her into a hug. "It'll be fine"

"I know how it feels" I sighed " you know what I can trust you so I'll tell you something about me that Farlan and Eren know about, just don't tell anyone else please."

"What is is?" She smiled gently "you can tell me"

"I'm...Trans" I added quietly and she looked at me for a second.

"Oh, as in transgender?" She questioned pausing for a moment "like as born with a male part?"

"Ah no" I added laughing nervously "the opposite"

"So your actually wanting to be a boy" he added "for how long?"

"Ever since I was nine" I admitted for her to widen her eyes.

"What!? You should of told me sooner! It must of been horrible to be called that name, honey, what shall I call you?" She panicked

"Levi" I added "just call me Levi"

~~~~~~

When mikasa talked to me about what happened to her all them years ago I talked to Eren about it. This ended up with Him apologising to her and they hugged it out so our group was back together again. Also yesterday Isabel came back from Poland so Farlan must of been glad to see her. If I remember correctly Isabel said she had a suprise for Farlan . I wonder what it was? Also it was about a week until my 14th birthday and I had plans to spend it with the one and only Eren yeager, My glorious boyfriend.

I walked into school that morning in a content mood and before doing anything went to put my stuff in my locker. Once that was done I walked over to Farlan and Isabel, Farlan was all giddy like and had a massive smile on his face. He stood up and jumped around a bit.

"LEVI LEVI LEVI!!!" he shouted still jumping

"What?" I questioned feeling confused

"Guess what!" He giggled. This wasn't like Farlan's usual behavior.

"What?" I sighed

He then proceeded to stick his hand out in front of me and on it was.....a ring?

"I'm engaged!" He laughed and smiled madly

"Wait! What! When?" I said in shock

"I'm engaged! And it all happened last night after one hell of a reunion party, do you want an explanation?" He said

"Did this party involve just you two?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"A bed?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Give me the details later" I said

"Sure" he smirked and I chuckled

"Oh and one more thing!" I said

"What?" Farlan said and I got close to him

"It is supposed to go on her Farlan" I whispered

"I'm the bottom in the relationship so it makes sense" he explained and I nodded

"That reminds me" he said

"What?" I asked

"I see Eren is wearing a ring, congrats!" He cheered and whispered at the same time

"Oh it's not that" I told him

"So what is it then?" He questioned

"It was just a gift and it's fake" I told him

"Yeah ok then but he is wearing the ring so does that mean your the top?" He questioned

I thought for a sec

"I don't know Farlan I'll have to get back to you with that one" I said questioning the thought

" oooh this will be fun to find out" he laughed

"Wanna make any predictions?" I asked

" I don't really know...I mean I think you could be a top but your too cute looking and sweet so I don't think so" he said and I frowned

" Come on! At least that way if you do have a problem down there and you can't get off you won't let Eren down since you can just lay there" he said making me feel better

"That doesn't matter! I could use what Isabel uses on you" I told him.

"Fine fine but I don't think it'll feel the same" he laughed

"Your one to talk you haven't even had the real thing" I smirked and he huffed "plus I won't know what the actual feeling of having a dick feels like remember."

"Well at least I can get off" he laughed

"Ok now that too far!" I groaned and he laughed

"Sorry sorry" he said

*time skip to lunch*

I was in the library with Eren and the others since it was really cold outside and we didn't want to go out in the cold for lunch. There wasn't must to do at all except reading books that Armin took advantage of so me and Eren decided to play some music. The song was 'rather be' by clean bandit

When the song finished I went into my bag to get my planner to check what was my next lesson was,it wasn't there. I looked up to see mikasa sitting down on a chair holding it within her hands with a playful smile.

" he he" she giggled

I stood up and walked in front if her .I reached out to get in but she pulled it away with a laugh

"Oh so this is the game you want to play huh" I smirked and she laughed

I reached again but failed to grab it,she laughed. We kept doing this for a bit laughing our heads off until

" haha come on Levi! You'll have to try harder than that!" she giggled

With that I leaped towards her with both my hands out ready to grab it from her grasp but at the last second drew it away causing me to grab a handful of something else.

"Ha got it-oh no!" I said turning red realising what I had grabbed

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed pushing me off her

"I'M SORRY!!!" I screamed and she started hitting me continuously with my planner

"HOW DARE YOU GROPE A LADY WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!!!" She shouted

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT MIKASA!!!" I shouted receiving multiple hits in various parts of my body

" AND IN FRONT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND LEVI! CONTROL YOURSELF!!" She shouted "APOLOGISE!"

"EREN I'M SORRY!!! DON'T HATE ME!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I MEAN IT!" I shouted and Eren sat there laughing at us two

"IDIOT,IDIOT PERVERT!" She shouted and Eren couldn't stop laughing "BAKA!"

"ARMIN HELP!" I shouted and he looked up from his book 

"What's going on?" He questioned confused

"MIKASA IS OW TURNING INTO A JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL AND EREN OW IS GOING TO LAUGH HIMSELF TO DEATH!" I shouted

"Mmm give them a minute" he suggested and went back to his book

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I groaned

~A few minutes later~

After they stopped I kind of just sat there for a bit getting to terms of what just happened but my mind was quickly diverted when I had an urge, an urge for the loo. I stood up, told them where I was going and left for the P.E toilets since nobody used them and the other toilets had been used by hundreds of people a day so that was a no. I walked over to the door leading to them and opened it quietly. I heard a noise, a weird noise.

"Ah!" I heard

What is that? I listened closer.

" Haa..Farlan" this thing said

From what I could hear it was Farlan and Isabel,they were in there. I think they're making out. I mean should I?,no this is wrong you can go somewhere else!, but I doubt I'm going to go near them toilets...., but it'll be awkward but you've already had an awkward moment today with Mikasa's boobs so you can't deal with more awkwardness today. Yeah but you need a shit and quick! They're not even supposed to be doing stuff like that in there anyway! I can't believe I'm doing this.

I carefully steped inside closing the door behind in silently then made my way to a stall and placed my bag down without making a noise, then sat down.

Concentrate Levi!, they may be kissing in the stall next to you and don't know your there but if you do this carefully you'll make it out alive. Ok let's do this. It's just kissing, nothing else

"Bend your fingers more" I'm sure that voice was Farlan's

THEY'RE NOT KISSING!!!!OH MY OH MY!!!

I dropped the roll of toilet paper and it made a noise.

'SHIT!' (And I mean that figuratively and literally)

"Farlan did you just hear something!?!?" Isabel panicked

Oh no oh no!

"Yeah! Is that a bag?" He said

Someone please!

I could hear creaking and next thing I heard was a voice.

"Levi?" Farlan said and I opened my eyes to see a pair of eyes underneath the gap to the side of me

"Hellllloooo" I shyly said

"I knew that was you, I could recognise that bag any were" he said and I nodded

"Farlan by any chance can you see a certain something from your angle?" I asked

"Your cunt?" He laugh

"Yep" I forced out

"No I can't levi" he said and I breathed a sigh of relief

"You guys can carry on I'll be out in a minute" I told them

"God Levi!, just because you can't fuck with Eren that doesn't mean you can use us to get you off!, even if you could" He smirked

"Leave him alone Farlan nothing is wrong with a audience and watch your language!" She said

Oh my god this can't be happening!

~later that day around 5~

Today's events at school were interesting to say at least and all I wanted to do was talk to Eren and arrange my birthday plans with him, that would be something to look forward to. The idea I had in mind were us two going to the cinema then go for a night to eat after that, maybe some shopping?

"Well what do you think?" I asked 

"I can't make it sorry" he said

"Why" I asked

"My grandad is having a BBQ" he told me

"Er what about the Sunday?" I asked

"Busy" he said

"Sometime next week, next Saturday maybe?" I suggested

"Family event" he stated bluntly

"So your completely booked for the next two weeks?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"Your aware it my birthday on Saturday" I said

"I know" he said

"Do I at least get my present sometime this week?" I laughed

"Yeah about that..." he said

"What?" I questioned

"I couldn't really afford one" he said

"Oh....ok" I said quietly, a little diapointed

"Don't worry babe I'll make it up to you in time to come" he laughed

"Right then" I said

"Er..Levi I'm kind of busy right now so I'll have to go now" he said sounding inpatient

"Oh ok" I said

"Yeah" he replied

"I lo-"

He hung up.

I stood up from where I was leaning on the windowsill in the computer room and walked across the landing to my room. I shut the door behind me and stood there against it for a sec.

"Huh?" I said after a moment ,putting a hand to my face

It was damp

"Why...am I crying?" I sniffed wiping my eyes with my jumper sleave.

"Stop acting like a child levi"


	20. Chapter 20

*SLAM*

My mother ran into my room with tremendous force slamming the door open on her way in.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!" She screamed shaking me vigorously trying to wake me up

"Mmmm....what?" I yawned rubbing my eyes and looked at her to see she was crying

"SHE'S DEAD!!!SUZIE IS DEAD!!!" She screamed and I didn't say anything.

She then went to her and dad's room and did the same thing to him. The next thing I heard sounded like my dad telling her to go away and to let us get some sleep.

I lay back down with my hand over my eyes just taking a minute to register what had just happened

"Oh dear" I breathed

I know you'll be thinking right now who is Suzie? Remember when my grandma was in hospital and was nearly dead? Remember when I went to go visit her for the first and last time? She's the one I said was in the corner crying. If I'm right I mentioned she had cancer and had multiple surgeries that failed to get rid of it. That's really all I can say now,the main thing to say is that she's dead.

~time skip to 12 am~

All of the family went to my aunty junes to discuss the details of what happened

"So the hospital said it was 9:46 am when it happened and she went to hospital complaining of chest pain. When her and her fiance got there she was rushed off to theater because she had fluid in her lungs and they went to go drain it but...when she got onto the operating table she had a massive seizure killing straight away" my aunt explained to us

9:46 am that means that our side of the family found out first off Terry at 9:48

"Oh my god!" My mum cried

"I know! It wasn't even the fucking cancer that killed her! It's just getting put down as pneumonia" she cried with my mum copying the action

She looked towards me and my younger cousin (who I despise by the way but they don't need to know that)

"Sorry about the language" she said

"It's fine" I replied and my cousin nodded, she was 12 so she may he hearing it at school so I thought it would fine for her to hear the ocasuonal language now and again.

While my aunt and mum were crying together I looked over to my uncle Jamie who was over in the corner looking at a photo of us all together excluding my mum as she was taking the picture. There were originally 2 photos taken: one with me in it and she was taking the picture and the one she was in and I was taking the photo. My uncle was looking at the one without my mum. The other photo somehow disappeared according to my aunt, my mum thinks she's lying and got rid of it herself

I walked over to him to see he wasn't crying also like I was.

"It's a shame Chloe,she had so many years ahead of her" he said looking back down at the photo

"I know" I nodded

I wanted to ask something

"Jamie are we heartless?" I asked blatantly

"What do you mean?" He said confused

"I mean when nan died we were the only people who didn't cry and we're doing the same thing here with Suzie, dose that mean we don't care?" I asked

"You have a good point there but the reason we aren't grieving is because sometimes people can be stronger than others and people can take their time excepting loss whatever it may be and can do stupid things. You just have to be there for those who are in pain until you suffer yours and then they can be there for you." He explained

"Oh I see" I nodded

People take time excepting loss and it can lead them to do stupid things, I guess this can relate to Eren if you think about it. I just have to give him time and to keep on watching over him as the one he loves.

"I don't think it's me you should be talking to" he said

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"I think you should go talk to your uncle Kenny" he said "He spent the most time with her"

I nodded and looked around, he was nowhere to be seen so I looked out the window to see him on the front door step by himself. I walked out the front door and stood beside him.

It was true what my other uncle had said , he had spent most of his time with her. Normally when I see him he's likely talking about her or her daughter who is with her family at the moment likely morning like the rest of us. He was the one who saw her the most, me and my mum popped in when we could.

"Kenny" I said

"What?" He asked

"I'm sorry" I spoke

"Don't worry it was coming adventually, it was inedible" he said

"I guess it was" I said

"Tell me the truth, did you think she was going to die?" He asked

"...yeah" I admitted

"For long how did you think this?" He asked

"Since I first found out" I told him

"Your smart not like them, you didn't try to believe that she'll get through this. I mean they should of stopped trying to deny things when her jaw started collapsing. We were the only ones without our heads in the clouds. Now come sit here" he said and I sat down

"Good" he ruffled my hair "At least someone here isn't acting like this is one, whole, massive surprise that no one was expecting" he said

"And talking about surprises I didn't know that your friend smoked weed!?!" He said

"Which friend?" I asked

"Dirty blond with gray eyes" he said

"Oh Farlan?, he's been doing it for a while now and how do you know?" I questioned

"Him and his girlfriend take the same bus I do and let me use some of their stash" he admitted

"Oh ok and when did you start smoking that stuff?" I asked

"A year almost and I don't do it often" he said and reached into his pocket and took out a what looked like a cigarette "want one?" He asked

"Oh sorry Kenny I don't smoke, I don't want tar damaging my lungs any further" I said

"This isn't a tab and it won't leave any tar behind, it's weed" he laughed "are you sure?"

"Yeah and if I did my mum would flip if she found it" I laughed

"Could you not just hide it?" He asked

"No I don't really get any privacy" I stated

"None at all?" He laughed

"Nope" I said

"Well that must be pretty inconvenient for other things" he laughed

"Other things?" I asked

"Yeah it must be hard to not to be able to touch yourself without fear of someone walking in on you rubbing one off to your boyfriend" he laughed "plus being having to dress like that when you don't want to be a girl"

Oh my...

"Ha what do you mean boyfriend?" I laughed "and where did you find that out"

"It's fine! Turns out Farlan gets very open when high" he said "he told me everything Levi."

" er ok" I said

"Anyways you poor thing! You can't even have time to think about the one you love without mum interfering with things" he laughed

"Kenny I don't even do that!" I whined

"What about Eren?" he questioned

"How would I know!" I cursed and he just laughed

"Maybe you should fine out" he sniggered

"Maybe you should go back to smoking that joint!" I smirked

"You got any tunes?" He said slightly drozey

"Yeah..." I said

"Gimme a bud!" He whined and I put one in his ear "thanks"

I chose the song which was 'How do you love someone' by Ashley Tisdale (that blonde one from High school musical)

After the song finished Kenny looked at me with a look that looked like he wanted to laugh

"What?" I asked

"I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet" he laughed

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Don't take this the wrong way but that song was sooooo gay! And you do act kind of camp in a way." He laughed " are they stupid or something?!?!?"

"Well I don't judge you for having a joint in your mouth do I ,so shush" I smirked "now finish your joint and lets go inside "

~time skip to 6 pm~

Later on in the day we all decided to go out for a meal as a family. We all talked and shared what was going on lately in our lives, I was texting Eren at the same time.

"Who ya texting Chloe?" My uncle Jamie asked

"Just a friend" I said

"Really? Cause your smiling" he pointed out

"Oh am I?" I questioned

"Yeah you are and blushing a little bit" my aunt laughed

"I think it's the lighting" I suggested trying to stay cool and collected as much as I could

"Don't lie" my mum giggled " ooh Chloe has a boyfriend" she teased

"Describe him levi!" My aunt asked

"I don't really wanna" I said

"Oh come on!, if I see them from your school I won't say anything I promise!!!" She begged

"Fine..." I breathed and they got closer

"They're taller than me.." I started

"We guessed that already" they laughed and I shone them a look

"Er...nice eyes" I said and they nodded

"And their hair is shorter than mine and blonde" I said lying.

My mum though for a minute before slamming the table in excitement.

"I KNOW I KNOW!!!, IT'S THIS GUY YOU'VE MENTIONED BEFORE ISN'T IT?!?! FARLAN'S FRIEND! YOU GUYS WOULD LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!" she screamed

"Er....." I said

"What?, is it not him? Who else could it be??" She asked

" no its him alright" I laughed

Crap!!! What I'm I going to do?!??! How I'm I supposed to explain this to Eren and worse Erwin. I felt it was best not to say anything to Erwin and later say we broke up so she doesn't approach him. I sent a quick text to Eren explaining what had just happened and he told me to be careful.

~time skip to when we got home~

I was still texting Eren when we walked through the door and I set my phone down as I was taking my coat off. I had to use the loo so I left my phone on the sofa as I used the down stairs toilet. When I retuned I went to go get my phone off the sofa but it wasn't there. I looked up to see my mum opposite me with my phone in her hands.

"Chloe what's this?" She questioned sternly

"What's what?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes

"These texts, they don't seem to be to Erwin but someone else" she stated

"Like who?" I asked

"Eren" she said

"Well I do text other people mum" I pointed out

"Are you really dating Erwin Chloe? She asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Really cause you seem to be texting Eren things you would have to send to Erwin" she said " and you seem to have no convos with him her on a contrast with Eren's. But anyway that's not what I'm talking to you about. What's a binder? And why have you and Eren been talking about it huh? Answer me Chloe or should I say...Levi."

I didn't say anything.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this?, about my own daughter wanting to go around acting like a boy" She started

"Hang on-

"My own daughter has been lying behind my back for the last few years and keeping secrets from me! I can't believe it!" She said

"Mum-

"And I've just remembered all them times you were out with each other must of been you two going on secret dates! Him busy influencing you on this " She said

"You two slept together on my back lawn, I bet you two did who knows what on it!"

"I can't believe I let him into my house,that weirdo! that fag! I let him use my toiletries and my kitchen!, he's likely diseased the whole place without me knowing it!" She shouted "he's trying to turn you into some freak!"

"Don't call him that!" I growled

"Why not? What are you going to do? Cry? Cry like the child you are Chloe! Or should I say fag? Dyke? Since you're one of them" she laughed mercilessly

"I'm not going to cry" I said

"When I first saw him I knew something was up!, this wouldn't of happened if you had never met him" she shouted

"I mean do you guys even know what your doing, do you even know how to keep a relationship without messing it up Chloe, like with Aurou!" She pointed out

"I told you not to mention him ever again!" I shouted

"God I wish that would of lasted at least then I would of had a chance of becoming a grandparent" she said "now you're out to go mutilate your self."

"You weren't any help when it came to setting an example for me to follow! I mean you two always argue about stupid things, you always are in my face and you never taught me how to be in a relationship !" I shouted "that's why it went wrong cause you guys expected me know everything without telling me!"

"I can't wait to see your face when you muck stuff up with Eren" she laughed

"Well at least we treat each other better than you do with dad! Your always not listening to him and causing arguments because you do stupid things! Your always shouting in the kitchen where the neighbours can hear us! TO TELL THE TRUTH I'M SURPRISED DAD DIDN'T DIVORCE YOU AGES AGO!!!" I shouted and she walked over to me furiously

*SLAP*

I felt a sharp stinging sensation sprout against my face as she slapped my face and held me by my collar

"What the hell are you saying to me you little shit! " she shouted " I'm in half a mind to tell that boyfriend of yours straight next time I see him" she said "cause I know your not like that and if your wondering why Because I said you aren't and that it! I have a fùcking daughter!"

" you don't know anything!" I shouted

" yes I do and your to break up with him before I do it for you! Do you hear me clearly you Little tranny!" She tightened her grip

"I'm not going to do what you say!" I shouted and she moved her hand to my arm where she ripped her nails over the skin causing me to scream in pain as she dug her nails in

"Yes you are!" She shouted

"I'm not!" I shouted and she squeezed my neck likely causing a bruise to appear later. She let go and I fell to the floor. She grabbed my phone and threw it at me causing it to smack off my head.

"Here now up to your room I'm going out with your dad and you'll not mention this to him" she said and I didn't say anything

"Go on and get out my sight!" She shouted before walking out the house

I walked upstairs and lay on my bed in the tangled mess I was. I looked at my phone. Should I? I don't want him to worry though, who knows what he'll do if he finds out what just happened?

I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello" he said

"...."

"Levi?" He asked "you there?"

"E-Eren it hurts!" I cried

"What hurts?! What's wrong?!?!" He asked

"She knows Eren!, she knows!" I cried

" what did she do?!" He shouted

"She called us tones of names and hurt me" I explained

"Oh god! Where abouts did she hurt you?" He asked loudly

"My arm has scratch marks on it and is bleeding slightly off her nails, my face off her hand, neck and then my forehead due to my phone getting thrown against it" I explained

"Wait are you in pain?" He asked angrily

"Yeah it really hurts" I cried

He didn't say anything

"Eren?"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLAP HER THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER!!!HOW DARE SHE TOUCH YOU!!! I'LL GIVE HER A RIGHT TALK!!!" he screamed

"Eren don't say anything you'll only make it worse!" I begged

"I won't but if she hurts you again I'll be at that front door ready to hurt her myself" he said

"Ok"

"Thank you Eren"

"No problem levi now call me if anyone hurts or says anything to you"

"Ok love you Eren"

"Love you too Levi and don't forget that"


	21. Chapter 21

When I told Eren about what had happened he wanted to know everything she said whilst having her moment. We did this privately at school and didn't tell anyone except Armin and Mikasa. If I would of told Farlan I'm guessing he would of ignored me straight out and would have be in jail by now for murder and I didn't want that. My mum since then has cooled down a lot but hasn't excepted it yet and keeps on saying that I'm not a boy. At least she hasn't lifted her hand to me again and if she did I think Eren would of likely done worse to her than she did to me.

~two months later~

We were going on a school trip today to this place in Sunderland called the Winter gardens. For anyone wondering it's mostly made of glass and has lots if things you can do there, not to mention the best thing of all....The massive garden they have there with all different types of flowers and a giant waterfall thing in the centre of it all. Also they have a art gallery so that makes it 10x better since I love art and old stuff not like other people who just think old stuff should be thrown away.

~7:40 am~

We had 50 minutes until the school day started and the trip bus was due to pick us all up at 9. I was getting ready when I heard a buzz coming from my phone. I looked at it and it was Farlan who was calling me, I picked up.

"Hello Farlan" I said

"Hiya Levi" he said

"Whatcha up to?" He questioned

"Getting dressed" I said fastening my shirt "you?"

"Standing here....undressed" he laughed

"Why on earth are you standing there flashing?!?" I asked

"I'm busy experiencing an after glow right now so I'll be ready in a minute" he explained

"After glow? What after glow?" I asked

"Sexual" he giggled

"Don't you think it's slightly wrong to call a friend straight after you've masturbated?" I said pinching my brows

"Who said I was by myself?" He laughed

" what!?" I said

"Hi Levi!" I heard Isabel say from within the background

"Hello Isabel" I breathed

"Sooo Isabel is there" I said

"Yeah" he answered

"Please get dressed because the image of you standing bare naked in front of a lady is worrying" I said

"Fine.." he groaned

"So er...which way was it today?" I asked

"I topped" he laughed

"Oh ok" I said

"You know levi you get a great work out from having sex regardless if your a top or a bottom" he said

"Where are you going with this Farlan?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Well you know maybe if you and Eren starred talking about things he could maybe help the both of you out if you know what I mean" he suggested

"Farlan are you saying I should lose a few?" I asked

"No no no levi I mean that the two of you could get to know each other better and get a work out from it" he explained

"Farlan" I said

"What?" He questioned

"Remember what happened the last time we were at the winter gardens?" I asked

"Yeah it was in primary" he said

"No I mean what happened to you" I said

"I ended up in the pond" he said

"And remind me how that happened" I said

"I said something regarding you weight and your ex girlfriend Aurou pushed me in" he explained

"Well be careful unless you want to stink like swan shit again" I laughed

"Fine" he groaned

"What did you even call me for Farlan?" I asked

"Oh yeah about that can I hang around with you guys today?" He asked

"Why?" I asked

"Cause Erwin can't be arsed to get out of bed and he's not happy that I called him to ask if he was coming whilst we were busy" he explained

"You called him when you two were having sex?" I asked

"Yeah" he responded

"Why!??!" I said not believing what I just heard

"He came to mind during it and I called him to ask if he was coming" he said

"What did he do in response?" I asked

"The most girlish scream I've ever heard in my life and then slammed the phone down" he said

"Poor Erwin" I sighed

"Did Isabell have any objections?" I questioned

"She didn't look happy" he said

" I wouldn't be either if you did that to me" I sighed

"What do you mean and why are you putting yourself in the situation when you have Eren?" He asked

"You seriously don't remember?" I laughed

"Remember what?" He asked confused

"The promise we made each other in year 6" I told him

"What was?" He asked

"Let me set the scene it was in year 6 and it was break. You were complaining to me about your parent wanting to put you into care. Then talking about how love doesn't exist and saying that my ex Aurou didn't deserve me at all. Then you started going on about how I would be a great 'husband' since I was the only person who cared about you. Then we ended up making an agreement that if we both turn 35 and we're still single that we would get married" I explained

"Well.." he said

"Yeah" I said

"Levi do you still have intentions to do that" he asked

"I never forget important things Mr church" I smirked

"Please forget this one Mr Ackerman" he sighed

"Why ?,didn't you tell Isabell?" I asked

"No because I forgot about it!" He groaned

"I didn't" I smirked

"That was in year 6 Levi!" He wined "let things go, I was having a bad time then"

"Fine" I sighed " I'm happy that your engaged so I don't have to anyways" I laughed

"What do you mean by that?!?" He growled

"Just think about it Farlan" I said and ended the call

~10 am~

We were already there and walking around the gardens with our group of me,Eren,Armin,Mikasa and Farlan. Other members of the year were around us looking at stuff as well. We walked over to the pond(not the one mentioned earlier that one is in the park outside the building) and looked into it's waters. There were fish swimming all over.

" wow those are some big goldfish!" Eren said with amazed eyes

Me and Mikasa shone each other a look

"Eren that's a koi" I said

"Oh" he said and I kneeled down to look at the fish with Eren

"See look at the whiskers" I said and he nodded "it may be gold like a gold fish but is a type of koi called a ki-goi that is gold also."

"Ooh" he said and Mikasa joint us and placed her finger tips in the water waving them slightly

"They're beautiful aren't they" she smiled gently and I did the same in return

"Yeah" I said

Next we walked up the stairs that were attached to the waterfall thing in the middle and dragged our hands up the side as we did so spashing each other a bit. Once we got to the top part with all the flowers I took the chance to take pictures of the one's that were really nice looking. Once done I heard a giggle and turned around to see Farlan looking at the flowers, I walked over to him.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he pointed to a certain flower

"Hehe it looks like a dick" he giggled and I rolled my eyes studying it a bit

"How?!?" I asked and he called Eren over

"What does that flower look like Eren?" He asked and Eren smiled

"A dick" he giggled and I hit his arm

"Don't be rude Eren!" I said

"Same!" Mikasa said and he applogised

"What is that even called anyways?" I asked and looked at the name card."Peony Daisy" I said

"Ha sounds like penis" they laughed and me and Mikasa shone them a look whilst Armin was busy looking at plants.

~1pm~

We were in the park outside the building having our lunch. Me and Eren were on a bench eating our packed lunches whilst the rest of them where on the other side of the park where mostly everyone else was on the grass.

We played some music through our buds. The song was 'lovers on the sun' by David guetta

After the song finished I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Eren" I started

"What?" He asked

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like if I didn't say yes to going out with you?" I asked

"That's a weird question levi" he said raising an eyebrow 

"Yeah" I answered

"Well if you hadn't said yes I guess I would of remained friends with you and I would maybe try asking you again sometime along the line" he admitted

"Wow so you would of kept chasing after me even if I turned you down huh?" I said

"Yeah" he breathed "why are you even asking this Levi?" He asked

"My mum got me thinking that's all" I admitted

"Did she have anything else to say?" He asked

"She said I should end things with you" I said

"Anything else?" He questioned

"She said what I am is wrong and I will suffer for it later" I explained

"Is she talking about the bible?" He asked

"I think so" I said

"Levi you know that God forgives all sins" he said

"Then what about hell Eren?" I asked "who goes there if god forgives all?"

"I think hell is a place for people like her" he laughed

"Eren that's mean" I said

"I don't care levi she hurt you that's what's more important" he said

"Do you just wish there was a place to go to were everything would be ok for us" I said resting against him breathing in his sent

"About that I'll talk to you later about it" he said

"Oh ok" I breathed

The next thing I knew he grabbed my chin and brought me in for a soft kiss.

*chu*

He let go of my face and pulled away

"Eren we're in public" I said gently

"I don't care levi I can kiss my boyfriend if I want to and I don't care what people say" he said tracing a hand through the hair of mine what rested at my chest and I hugged him

"What if people start saying stuff" I asked

"Ignore them levi and don't worry about your mum, I'll protect you what ever it takes" he smiled

"Now let's go find them three before they get into trouble" he said grabbing My hand and we walked along.

~2:30 pm~

The rest of the afternoon was spent taking pictures with the swans and each other. We then went to take a picture with the stone lion. Me and Eren, then Mikasa ,then Farlan and at last Armin who we watched climb on top of it and I was holding the camera. Once we took the photo we told him to climb off carefully and asked if he needed any help but he insisted that he would be fine. He began to step off.

"See you guys I'm fine-

*SPLASH*

The next thing we all knew we saw Armin fall straight into the pond and everyone was laughing except me

"Oh my and I thought it was me who was going to end up in there again" Farlan laughed

"Chloe help!!" Armin called and I stood there in almost shock

"Levi why aren't you laughing?" Eren asked

"Wait what?!?" Armin said realising get what Eren had just said. My other name.

*squark*

We all looked down to see a swan next to him. It pecked his head. They all broke out in a fit off laughter except me and Armin.

I forced my mouth shut and walked towards the bus.

"Levi where are you going?" Eren asked

"I can't!" I said holding my mouth as I walked away almost dying of laughter

~the next day~

I walked over to my first lesson of the day D.T and said hello to Eren as we waited to go inside.

"Hi Eren" I said

"Hi levi" he returned

I looked at his face which looked at little off. I felt his head.

"Are you ok Eren?, you don't look so good" I asked

"Levi when we get inside I need to talk to you about something"


	22. Chapter 22

I walked over to my first lesson of the day D.T and said hello to Eren as we waited to go inside.

"Hi Eren" I said

"Hi levi" he returned

I looked at his face which looked at little off. I felt his head.

"Are you ok Eren?, you don't look so good" I asked

"Levi when we get inside I need to talk to you about something"

"Er...ok" I responded

Once we got into class and set out bags under the table so nobody would have an accident walking past whilst getting thread and stuff or walking over to use the sewing machines. We sat down taking our equipment out and placing it on the table in front of us. I turned to Eren to see a serious face within my sight.

"So what did you want Eren?" I asked

"You know what we talked about yesterday?" He said picking up a pencil and twiddling it between his fingers

"Yeah" I answered

"What about?" He asked

"We talked about my mum and how she belongs in hell" I said and Eren shook his head

"After that" he spoke

"Armin fell in the pond" I laughed "you accidently outed me to Armin  then he got pecked by a swan"

"Before that silly" he spoke "and that was hilarious also sorry about that"

"Er.......that thing that you didn't talk about yesterday and said you'd tell me later" I said

"There we go" he said

"So what were you going to say?" I asked curiously

"If I tell you you can't mention this to anyone, ok? "

"Ok" I said

"We have a plan" he started

"What kind of plan?" I asked

"To escape from this place" he said

"Eren I know you hate sewing just as much as me but there's no reason to jump the fence and this our last lesson before moving onto cooking for the rest of the year so hang in there" I said sewing a button onto my pillow

"I wasn't talking about school Levi" he pointed out

"What do you mean and escape from where?" I asked

"We have a plan to escape from around here and go somewhere far away where we can be happy" he explained

"Where abouts where you thinking?" I asked

"We're heading south to a place called Thirsk" he explained whist I fiddled with a button

"Where abouts is that?" I asked

"Yorkshire" he stated

I put on a calm mind

"What do you mean by we?" I asked

"Me,Armin and Mikasa" he explained

"Can I just ask why you guys are doing this?" I sighed

"It's like I said we're trying to go to a place where we can be happy" he explained

"Who's idea was this?" I said

"Armin and Mikasa's" he said

"So why are you going?" I questioned

"Cause I don't want to all my friends to have left me alone" he stated

"What about me Eren?" I asked stopping what I was doing and looked at him

"I know I'll have you but that not the point I'll be lost without my friends so I have to go" he explained

"So where exactly are you going to stay?" I said annoyed, resting my head on my hand. "And your aiming to take mist of my friends away from me including you, my boyfriend?"

"Don't worry Mikasa has it all sorted" he said

"That doesn't answer my question Eren" I said strictly

"Mikasa has sorted things out with this 24 year old guy she met online, we'll be staying with him" he explained

"Eren don't you think that seems a little off?" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean a guy, that you don't even know is up for housing 3 teenagers" I explained

"It'll be fine" he said

Not it won't you idiot but I'm not going to say anything

"How will you even survive?!?!" I asked

"Levi"

"You better not prostitute yourselves for gods sake!, I mean I don't even want to think about you and Mikasa on on street corner at 1 a.m trying to earn a living and I don't even want to imagine Armin doing it cause the thought of it if terrifying!" I said getting annoyed

"Levi, Mikasa has a card with £200 in her bank and it gets £50 a month put into it" he explained

"Her grandparents will cancel the card" I pointed out

"They won't cause they can't" he said

"How?" I asked

"They may be in charge of her but it's her card and she can do whatever she wants with it" he said

" ok then" I said "how are you even getting there?"

"At 3 a.m we will sneak out and meet up at the Galls. Then we will get the train down to Yorkshire, then walk to this person's house" he explained

"Why did you even tell me this? I'm worried!" I said

"I want you to come with us levi, to a place by ourselves no... with us all away from your mum and your problems. We can be together in peace." He explained

"Eren"

"I asked Mikasa to ask him if you could stay too and he said the more the merrier" he said "he even knows about your situation with you being trans and all

There is no way I'm going to live with a child groomer and how are they not even realising this!?!?

"Eren I'm not going anywhere" I stated firmly

"Why not Levi!??! I thought you wanted to get out of this bad life?" He said surprised

"There's nothing wrong with my life Eren! There's just the problem with my mum and that's it, I have a house, education,food on the table and many other things." I cursed

"Levi" he said

"Do you seriously think I would risk everything I have by running away to solve my problems instead of dealing with them head on!?! I would never do that again! I said I wouldn't and I'm going to stick to it Eren!" I said angry "I'm going to carry on and earn what I want"

"Levi!?!" He said shocked at my sudden loudness change

"Eren you've been pushed into this and you don't have to go if you don't want to" I said

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it" he said

"What will we do about us" I explained

"I'll try to pop up a few times a year" he said

"What the hell Eren! Your gonna regret this!" I said

"I bet I won't" he said

"........"

"Eren we shouldn't be fighting" I said

"Are you mad?" He asked

"No just worried"

"Ok" he sighed

"Just be careful Eren"

"Levi" he said

"I'm not going, it would be a stupid thing to do" he said

"Thank god" I sighed with gentle smile

"Levi what were you talking about when you said about what you wanted to earn?" He asked

"Few things Eren" I said

"Like what?" He asked

"Money, power and an answer what I've been looking for all my life" I said

What is happiness?

"What kind of answer?" He asked me

"A hard one" I said

"Now about them two, don't tell anyone where they are" he said

"I don't know Eren" I said worried

"You would do it if you loved me" he whispered

God sakes Eren

"Fine..." I sighed

~ lunch~

Us and the rest of the group were sitting down at a bench eating our lunch. Me and Eren were listening to some music and the next song came on. It was 'money power glory' by Lana del rey.

~Friday at around 5 pm~

The last two days with Eren had been fine. He'd been smiling and had no visible signs of wanting to go with them. If I remember correctly Eren hadn't mentioned the date that they had planned to go there. But now since he wasn't going to go with them I had to find out when the other two were going. That was my goal for when we go back after the Christmas holidays. If they haven't went by then.

*buzz*

A message, I'll check it in a minute

*buzz*

Hmm?

*buzz*  
*buzz*  
*buzz*  
*buzz*

Who ever must be trying to get in touch with me must need me urgently. I checked my phone. There was 22 missed messages off a total of 13 people.

"What's going on?" I said to myself as I read the first message.

"Chloe this is urgent! do you know where Eren is?!??" I read to myself

He couldn't have

"What do you mean?" I texted back

"Eren, Mikasa and Armin haven't been seen by anyone from lunch today and they're not at home." They explained

Oh that bitch has!

"So no one knows where they are?" I questioned " so they've been missing since lunch"

" nobody has a clue and yes" they texted " have you not seen Eren mum's post?"

"No I haven't" I texted and a few mins later a got a reply

"Here it is

My darling son Eren has ran away along with 2 of his school mates. He has £500 with him. I have tried to get in touch with him but he won't answer. If anyone has any idea where they are could you please message me." They texted

"Where the hell did he get £500 from!??! HANG ON!" I said to myself as I walked over to where I kept my money and checked everything. It was fine. "He wouldn't even dare"

"Oh ok but why are you asking me?" I asked

"Cause your the closest one to Eren and you talk to him everyday" they texted

"I don't know anything" I said

"You must know something!" She said

"Sorry I don't " I lied

I mean I wanted to tell someone but what Eren said earlier had me thinking. I do love him but playing such tricks shouldn't be aloud.

"Keep me updated with what you know" I said

"Ok" they replied

After responding to the rest of the texts and finding out people were only interested where Eren was I decided to try and get in touch with Eren myself.

I dialled his number

The number you've called is currently unavailable,please try again later. 

Dammit

To leave a message press 1.

I pressed 1

"Eren please come back people are worried about you....love you" I said

This should do it

~half an hour later~

"Pppppllllleeeeaaassseee answer us Eren"

~An hour later~

"Eren please!"

~midnight ( and about 20 voice mails later)~

"Baby please!"

~ 2 am~

"Eren.....I will do what ever you want.....and I mean ANYTHING!"

~3 am~

"EEEwwweennn I willu senduuuuu ay neeked picu Iffa havv tooooo"

( Eren I will send you a naked pic if I have to)

The lack of sleep had already got to me

~ one minute past 3~

" * cough* Never mind that last thing * cough*" I said after realising what I had said and was embarrassed

~ 7 am~

*zzzzz*

*zzzzz*

*zzzzz*

*buzz*

I shot up still more than half asleep and looked at who it was. It was Eren and I was ready to cut the bitch.

"Hello Le-

"YYYYYOOOOUUU! What the hell are you trying to do!?!?! You had me terrified you know that! Where the hell are you!?!" I shouted

" I'm at home, we got caught at around 5 and were brought in and questioned" he explained

"I don't even know why I'm even talking to you! You said to my face that you weren't going to go" I said

" I was concerned about you" he explained

"And why was that?" I asked

"I had 70 missed calls, 39 messages and 27 voice mails off you Levi" he explained

"You sat there and listened to all my messages?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"Even the one at 3?" I asked

"Yep" he laughed " I didn't think you would go that far"

"Shut it" I said sticking my face into the pillow

"Is someone embarrassed? " he laughed

"Yes and sleepy with a hint of pissed" I said

"Go to sleep levi, we'll talk later" he smiled

"I will" I yawned

"I love you" he smirked

"Go suck a cactus!" I groaned

"That's mean" he sighed

"You were mean keeping me awake all night!" I groaned

"I'm sorry" he said

"Meanie" I sighed and ended the call


	23. Chapter 23

Once that ordeal with Eren and the other two was over I went to visit him later on that day to find out how he was and what had happened. More importantly smack his arse (figuratively) for keeping me awake and also lying to my face about if he was going or not.

On the way there I had to admit the weather became really cold, thank god I brought a thick coat and a scarf to keep me warm. As I walked over to his front door his house looked peaceful like no one was home but luckily he was so I didn't have to worry about that happening.

I knocked at the door and soon came face to face with Eren's mum Carla.

"Oh Hello Miss Yeager" I said

"Hello Chloe and it's Carla" she said in return

"Is Eren home?" I asked

"Yeah he is and is staying like that until I say so" she said

"Oh ok" I said

"You can come in if you want since you seem to be the only one in your friendship group who hasn't lost their mind" she said and moved aside for me to enter the house and I walked in.

"Where about is Eren?" I asked

"His room and while your at it smack some sense into him" she said before walking into the kitchen

I walked upstairs to Eren's room and remembered that I didn't say I was coming at all but just that we would talk later. I knocked on his door.

"Come in" he called and I walked in earning an almost ecstatic look from him

"Levi" he put his phone down and rushed towards me giving me a tight hug

"You damn idiot" I mumbled and hugged him back

"Levi I'm sorry" he said

"You better be, you had me terrified" I mumbled into his neck

"I am and I'm sorry for making you worry Levi" he said

"You lied to me Eren" I stated

"I won't do it again Levi" he said

" I know that Eren just please don't lie to me again" I said hugging him harder and he nodded

~10 minutes later~

After we finished hugging we were now sitting on his bed and Eren was about to explain what had happened on their failure of an adventure, how they got caught and what happened from there with the police.

"So Eren when did you and the others go?" I asked

"Sometime at lunch, we snuck out the front entrance and went from there" he explained

"How did you get to the train station?" I asked

"We walked" he stated

"You walked!, how many miles is that!??!" I explained

" when did you get to Yorkshire?" I asked

"For about 3" he said

"Then what?" I questioned

"There were police all ready waiting for us outside the station" he said

"Then?" I asked

"They asked us where we were going and Armin panicked making us get caught and get brought to the station" he explained

"What did they do then?" I asked

"They rang our parents and asked us questions separately" he said

"What kind of questions were they?" I asked

" stuff like: why did we run away?, is there any problems at home? And are you ok? " he explained

"That sounded bad" I said

"Yeah it was but that wasn't the worst part" he started

"How?" I questioned turning to face him

"While we were away Armin's parent came banging on my door asking whereabouts their son was and saying that it was my fault and that I convinced their son into this!" He explained

"Wow" I said slightly shocked

"I know!, I kind of feel sorry for my mum who had to deal with his parent shouting at her at the top of their lungs" he said

"Did you explain to the police about this guy who you were supposed to stay with?" I asked

"Yeah and they took that address down" he said

I was going to see if he understood about that man

"Eren do you understand what that man was trying to do?" I asked keeping eyecontact with him

"Yeah.....well no" he answered quietly

"Eren that man was trying to lure you guys to him and when you got to him who knows what he may of done to you and the others" I explained

"Oh" he said

"Oh!?! What do you mean by oh!?!" I explained

"How was I to know that and he may not of been what you said he was levi" he joked and I snapped

I pushed him down so he was lying down and climbed on top of him holding his hands down.

"Levi!?! What are yo-mmm" he explained

I slammed my mouth onto his shutting him up and pulled back after a few seconds looking down at him.

"Wowie Levi someone missed me a bit too much" he smirked

"Shut it! It was because I don't like you saying stupid things" I explained moving my head to rest on his chest

"Yeah I guess I was" he sighed

"I'm still annoyed though Eren! You're acting like that incident was all fine but that man could of raped you for gods sake!" I cursed "I just want to- Never mind"

"What do you wanna do?" He questioned with a smirk

" nothing it's stupid" I said

" I doubt it is" he laughed " now what is it?"

"I kind of want to teach you not to do it again" I blushed looking off to the side

"How will you be doing that?" He smirked

"I don't honestly have a clue" I laughed

"I have an idea to make it up to you" he smirked

" and that is?" I asked

He motioned for me to come closer and I did so and he whispered something in my ear before pulling back

"Are you serious?!?!" I said surprised

"Totally serious, so do you want to?" He asked and I nodded slowly

~10 minutes later~

"Levi this isn't going to work unless you put some oof into it"

"I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough , now harder!"

"But Eren"

"I want to feel it !"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

" I don't care!"

"Your mum's down stairs!"

"So!"

"Eren! I don't feel comfortable!!"

" just do it!"

"I don't want to!"

"COME ON!!!"

"EREN!!!"

"DO IT!!"

" I DON'T WANNA!!"

" LEVI!!!"

*SLAP*

" Ah! That wasn't soo hard was it levi?" He said

"oh god!" I said covering my eyes and blushed wildly "Eren I can't this is too embarrassing!"

"But I haven't learn't my lesson yet ravioli!" He laughed

"Please don't laugh" I said

"Or what?" He grinned

"I'll stop" I said

"ooh I better shut up then" he smiled "cause it's great seeing you so confident and controlling"

I sat back down on the bed and Eren looked up at me

"If your enjoying this then there's no point of doing this, stopping your enjoyment is more of an punishment" I pointed out

"You clever noodle" he sighed

"I thought I was a piece of ravioli Eren?" I laughed

" see you're clever" he said

~later~

Me and Eren were listing to music, the song was ' Animal' by the cab a very sexualised song if I say so myself. I think Eren chose that because of what me and him did earlier.

Later on when the song had finished and I was ready to go home I said bye to miss Yeager with Eren next to her.

"Goodbye Miss Yeager" I said

"Bye Chloe and it's Carla" she laughed

"Bye Eren" I said and we both nodded trying not to give any hints of our relationship

And just as I was walking out the door miss Yeager said something I didn't expect.

"And by the way when I said smack some sense into him I didn't think would slap his ass " she laughed and I went pale

"He learnt his lesson though" I said whilst walking away

~after Christmas holidays~

When we got back to school after the holidays as usual I was face to face with Farlan explaining his recent encounters with Isabel.

"Wow" I said

"I know!, I didn't think think she would be into that" he laughed

"But just please keep food to the kitchen farlan" I sighed

"Your just jealous cause I get some action and you don't" he laughed "and how are you doing when it comes to answering my question about your place in the bedroom"

"I don't know still" I sighed

" well it's best to know cause if you are bottoming then you may be able to fix your problem without him finding out or would you rather be in that situation and end up letting him down?" He said

"Fine...." I sighed

"And while we're at it have you ever asked him about his 'personal' time" he questioned

"No I haven't, I can't just ask him that Farlan!" I said

" but just think, Eren could be having private time thinking about you whilst your just sitting there twiddling your thumbs" he said

"Err you do have a point" I sighed "I'll try talking to him"

~later on that day~

We were in I.T and I really wanted to find out some things, mostly what me and farlan were talking about. It was noisy so I could do this.

"Eren" I started

"What?" He asked messing around in paint when we were supposed to be designing a website

"Do you have urges?" I said

"What do you mean?" He said looking at me

"You know urges of the body that you deal with in a certain matter" I said embarrassed

"You mean masturbate?" He laughed

"Yep" I said bluntly

"Yeah I do" he said

That answers that

"Over what?" I bravely said

What am it saying!??!

"Don't make me say it levi" He blushed

Oh no!

" what over Eren?" I asked holding my breath

He looked down

"You" he blushed wildly

NOOOO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO NOT WORK!??! WHY YOU STUPID VAGINA!?? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!??! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DISAPPOINT MEEEEEEEE!!!??!??!

"Oh" I said after coming out of my mental screaming session over my parts.

"So what about you" Eren smirked "do you think about me?"

See what you've done now Vagina! How am I supposed to say this?

"No" I said

"What do you mean no!?!, who do you do it over then" he said sternly

"No no no you've got it all wrong Eren" I said panicking

"If it's not me who do you do it over!??!" He asked

"I mean it's a no to the first part of the question" I said

He got close to me

"Wait are you saying you don't do it Levi" he whispered

"I do but It doesn't go anywhere" I explained

"so do you think about me?"

"Yes I do" I said

"So where abouts is the problem?" He started "is it finishing?"

"No"

"Is it a trans problem?"

"I don't think so"

"Is it a lack of feeling there?"

"Yeah"

"You can't feel anything levi?" He asked

"No and don't laugh" I sighed "I also can't become...umm...wet"

"I don't think that's normal" he said

"Err you sound like farlan!" I said

"Maybe it may be a thing with age" he said "some people can't do things until there body allows you to. It's kind of funny if you think about it, you started your periods at age 10 but the you haven't got any signs of libido in you."

"I don't know Eren it feels stupid" I said

"Oh so that's why you stopped that touchy touchy feely feely moment between us a few months ago" he said "you couldn't feel anything down there from it?"

"Yeah" I said

"Hmmm maybe next time I should call you and help you a little" he smirked

"Are you suggesting that we try phone sex Eren?" I questioned

"Yeah" he smirked "being in the comfort of your own home might help you a little with it"

"If it's going to happen I don't want my first time doing that to happen like that" I said "plus I've tried. Doesn't work."

"Have you tried something that gives off vibrations?" He asked "you might just need something to wake it up"

"No I haven't" I explained "but Farlan did once suggest I find an everyday object within my house to use that vibrates and I did search the topic online on a private browser on my phone. Apparently the bristles off an electric toothbrush that's on against your clit can do wonders but I'm a little scared to try it and it seems a bit gross to be honest."

"You can get those little bullet vibrater thingies from most stores" he added "you should try one"

"Ah I would but I just can't walk up to the check out with it, too embarrassing! " I explained "I'm under 16 so I can't even have sex and under 18 so I can't even buy it but thank you for the suggestion Eren"

"Then think of me in your sleep" he smiled "it might work"

"while we're at it have you ever though about when we turn the legal age Levi" Eren asked

"Yeah I have" I said

"How would it even happen?" He asked 

"I don't have a clue" I said

"Oh god where would it even happen?" He joked

"Well if it was at mine and my mum caught us she would likely summon something from the gates of hell" I laughed and Eren laughed also

"What about your dad?" He asked

"He doesn't know yet so he would likely shut the door and take a long drive questioning everything he has ever seen" I said and Eren nodded

"My mum wouldn't be there as I would tell her that I would be having a visitor over and to give us some space" he said "or I may of told her by then and if she's agrees with us doing so and if she understands your situation we'll be good"

"Hmmm sounds good" I smiled

Now to find out where abouts I am

"About that Eren, I don't even think I would be any good when it comes down to knowing what you like or how to satisfy you" I explained

" levi" he started

"What?" I asked

" your not topping" he said bluntly

"Why not?" I asked

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to get squished" he said

"Squished?" I asked and he gestured to my body

"Well Levi you are a bit heavy" he said

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" I asked

"Well this graceful deer doesn't want it's spine crushed by an elephant" he said

"Oh" I said "are you saying I may break your spine?"

"Yeah but I think you would he a wonderful bottom levi" he smiled

"How?" I asked

"Your a appropriate size and your reactions are great" he explained

"Nice to know" I said

"Just one thing I want to know" he said

"What is it?" I asked

"You talk to farlan a lot about this stuff" he said

"Yeah" I confirmed

"Could you maybe ask him to talk to me as I want to know how a guy enters a dick" he said "it you get anything done."

........

........

........

WHAT!??!?!?

"Eren!" I explained

"What?" He asked

"What did you just say!?!" I asked

"How dose a dick enter another dick" he said

"OH MY GOD!" I said

"What?" I asked

"Eren it does not go there! Wrong end!" I explained

"What!?!" He said

"I don't want to even think about what you've been imagining!!" I said

"So how gay men have sex?" He asked

"back end Eren" I said "and I wasn't even planning on getting a dick  surgically made. We would be using the front entrance not the back. I never want to use the back as of now"

"I don't think that would be comfortable for you Levi" he said "since men are supposed to have them and all."

"It would be more comfortable than you trying to shove your dick up my backside!" I said "plus all trans people have different levels and variations of bodily discomfort like non trans people do. I've just been not paying that much attention to what's there."

~Night time~

I received a call off Farlan.

"How did it go?"

"Okish"

"What do you mean Okish?"

"I've got your answers"

"So..."

"He does"

"Told you so"

"He's a top"

"Hmm"

"And he called me an elephant who will crush his spine if I did top"

"I would of smacked him"

"Already did on the backside about 18 days ago"

"Kinky"

"Yeah"

~20 minutes later~

I was laying there in the dark thinking about today and what Eren said. He does it. He thinks of me. What must he be thinking when he is. These were the thoughts that had occupied my head. He had said that I should try thinking of him. I wanted to.

I turned onto my back and brushed my hair out my face. I breathed though my nose and out my mouth trying clear my head. I closed my eyes.

I started thinking about Eren in general. His eyes, his smile and much more even down to detail of his abs. I thought about feeling those abs, tracing my hand over each crevasse that was there.

After about 10 minutes I hadn't got anywhere so I stopped thinking with my arms beside me and decided to sleep. At least he could be with me in my dreams.

I dozed off.

~dream vision~

When I started the dream I looked around me. I was standing in what what seemed like emptiness, pure white emptiness.

"Hmm?" I said to myself

I heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards me. I saw a figure in the distance and I squinted my eyes to see it was Eren. As he came closer something seemed off. My heart was beating hard and my breath seemed uneven. This couldn't be a panic attack could it? When he got to me he seemed different.

"Levi" he said

"Eren?" I returned and he got a little closer

"Levi" he breathed

"Eren you ok-mm"

He locked lips with me before pulling back then rejoining them soon after but with more force. He came closer pushing me backwards until I hit something. A wall.

Where the hell did that come from? I asked myself

I rested my hands on his hips before he grabbed them and moved them to each side off my head and closed the distance between us. He slipped his tongue in and my head became fuzzy.

It felt soo warm and sweet.

We stayed like that until I felt him move a hand down to my thigh. I felt weird. I broke the kiss.

"Eren what are you doing?" I said my heart beginning to race again

He brought his hand up and cupped my face "shhh Levi, just enjoy this" he said and I nodded

He moved his hands down and squeezed my thighs. I whined a little. He started tugging and squeezing each one trying to get a reaction from me. I guess he was right earlier that I have great reactions cause I just couldn't hold them gasps and whines that came from me. This did feel embarrassing since it was dream and Eren who was doing this but I should just enjoy this like he said.

He got on his knees

"Eren?" I asked

"Move you legs apart a bit" he said and I did

He carried on squeezing and tugging until he suddenly bite down.

"Haah" I whined

Eren then moved his hands up slightly and dug his thumbs into a spot. A feeling jolted though me.

"Wait a minute Eren!" I said

"Don't worry levi" he said

He started to rub that spot gradually getting harder as he did so.

"Ah Haa haang on!" I whined

"Give me a minute" he said

Then he picked up his speed and pressed harder.

"Haa w-wait E-Eren something feels weird! Stop!" I explained

"It's fine" he smiled

"Eren please stop!" I explained

" go ahead and do it" he breathed

"Do wh-"

My vision went dark. I was awake but my eyes were closed

"Haa"

I lay there for what seemed like a long time trying to steady my breath.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"What the hell was that just now?" I breathed

I brushed my hair out of my face and  
I had a quick think about what I had dreamt about. Maybe if thinking about Eren before sleeping could do that I would like to see what would happen if I thought extra hard. What a stupid thought. It was nice though, the dream.

"But I doubt it's ever going to do anything with you around is it?" I laughed placing my hand there

Wait..

Hold on...

Is that?..

No it can't be..

I placed my hand around the waistband of my underwear and lifted it away slowly putting my hand inside there.

....

....

....

....

My heart stopped for a sec

"I take that last statement..way back"

.....

"Oh my god!" I said holding my head

....

....

"if that what happens after that short dream I would hate to know what would of happened a few months back during that dream" I sighed

"This isn't soo bad..."

"At least you can say you've finally got somewhere with your problem"

"Oh what am I saying I can't say that it happened over that!"

*groans*

"There's nothing wrong with it Levi! Just bodily function"

" DAMN IT YOU FINALLY EXPERIENCED THE ORGASM NOW BE PROUD!!"

"Eventhough you didn't feel it at all..."

"What the hell am I even saying?!?! now go get clean you idiot!"


	24. Chapter 24

After 'that' happened I was reluctant to even try doing anything again for a few reasons:

1\. I may not to sure on the method

2\. I'm still too young so I should focus on more sensible things

3\. If I do that may lead to something we both might regret

4\. The though if doing that over Eren is still too embarrassing

5\. That thing may of just been a one off so it's best to just remember it as it was

6\. If I do it and succeed that means I'm going to have to tell Eren. I can't face that yet!

Personal troubles aside, Eren wasn't in today for some strange reason meaning that I would have a day or so to set my mind straight after what happened.

Anyways I was in Biology with my crazy teacher who everyone thought had lost it and just my luck as we were getting our seats rearranged. I stood there with my bag and book in hand as she told people where to sit. As the seconds passed people sat down to their assigned seats until there were only two of us left. I wondered who it was since I hadn't really been paying attention to who had already sat down before us.

I turned to be face to face with some eyebrows. It was Erwin. He was leaning over to look at me at eye level.

"Erwin.." I said

"Chloe.." he returned and we sat down quietly

To tell the truth I wasn't really happy with this but I would have to get used to it. It would be nice to get to know the person who caused me to lose one of my dearest friends. Also he was nice to look at but nobody had to know that especially Eren. He also shouldn't know that I the man beside me caught my eye first before him. It just turned out that he was a tit when we first met and we hadn't really talked since then.

"Your taking up to much space" he said whilst writing something

"Maybe you shouldn't be so damn tall" I sighed " anyways your half way in the middle of the table"

" so move along" he sighed

"No" I groaned

"I'll get you to" he smirked

"Doubt it! " I sighed 

~10 minutes later~

"I knew I could get you to move" he smirked

I sat with my legs on each side of a table leg while his majesty had the whole table to himself when all my stuff was in the corner of the table.

I groaned.

"Why!?!?" I said to myself whilst trying to get comfortable

"Cause you and Eren can't discuss personal matters anywhere else" he said

"What?" I asked

"About when you two have moments alone" he sighed "and also about personal matters such as yourself."

"Oh yeah we kind of forgot you were there" I laughed "we thought you would be used to it by now. Also what did you her?"

"Forgot?!?! How would you like it if you had to sit between two lover birds who talk about their private time in the middle of class" he explained "it surprised anyone hasn't figured it out yet with the way you two go on and about that thing I heard I'm not assuming it's true but is it? Is what I heard true Chl-.......Levi I think it was?"

"Yes that name is correct Erwin" I added "don't tell anyone please"

"So on the inside you are a boy?" He whispered quietly trying to keep this detail quiet unlike Eren he spouted the name all over. "And you wish to be called Levi?"

"Yeah. If you want to of course but it can only be in front of people who know or when there isn't anyone around" I explained

"OK then" he added giving off a smile "I feel honored to know this detail about you Levi but I didn't like hearing it so this is what you get"

"OK but how would you like it if you had to sit with a piece of metal between your balls!" I explained back "and about your previous point I don't know Erwin how others didn't hear! people must be deaf or something"

"I already had a piece of metal between them" he laughed "and people need to go to the doctors cause I don't understand how I'm the only one who hears these things that are said out loud"

"What?" I explained with confusion

"I don't understand why people can't hear you guys going on about stuff!" he explained

"No, that first thing" I sighed

"Oh ,unlike you I have strong titanium there unlike your soft second hand tin" he laughed

I snapped on about what he meant.

"Are you....comparing MY metaphorical dick...to a can of soup!?!?" I said with wide eyes

"Well I'm not saying it's a piece of top class machinery" he smirked

"Er er......." I stuttered "well at least my eyebrows don't take up half the room!"

"Well at least I can won't get lost within a bunch of little 10 year old girls " he laughed "and you're commenting negatively about them? When we first met you couldn't keep your eyes off them and you didn't realise the face you were pulling looking at me. It was funny, your face you pull when you like the look of something."

"Well at least I can walk under a door way without checking if I will bash my head!" I explained "and how do you know that's the 'I like what I see' face?"

"Well at least my feet touch the ground on these stools" he smirked "you give the same look to Eren but mine looked a bit different to be honest whatever that means"

I was silent for a second.

"Tree!" I explained

"Mouse" he said

"Big brows!" I shouted

"Big ass" he smirked

"Ha on your account! Farlan has called me the white Nicki Minaj and Eren loves ma curves" I laughed

"The white Nicki" he stated in confusion and also a hint of terror

"Yeah" I smiled

A little bit later the class was set an experiment to do. We sat there with some limestone and a flame heating it up. Mrs was preaching stuff about limestone like it was her religion and life whilst driving us around the bend.

Erwin leaned over to my ear.

"I bet she's on stuff" he whispered quietly into my ear

I hummed in response

"I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't making meth in here during break to keep herself happy and lively" he continued and I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh

"What? Gonna laugh?" He smirked and I shook my head

He coughed

"Everyone stop looking soo cheerful! We need gloomy faces here in my classroom" he said and I nodded

That one wasn't as funny

"I drink 20 cups of coffee in the morning and I love being high on caffeine as I take my meth" he said in a high pitched voice and I kind of died with laughter as I dropped my piece of limestone on his lap doing so due to laughing to hard

"Shit! " he gasped standing up and brushing his crotch off

"Oh what's wrong? your metal dong not strong enough to handle some heat, what a shitty piece of metal if it has a low melting point" I laughed

"Shut it tin tin!" he cursed

"Same terminator" I laughed grabbing that piece off the floor to use again

~later~

It was now lunch and Eren had appeared from out of nowhere. We were sitting listening to music and the current song we were listening to was 'never close our eyes' by Adam Lambert

When the song had finished I wanted to ask Eren a question.

"Where were you this morning Eren?" I asked opening a salad bowl leading Eren to switch it with his lunch of Nutella sandwiches.

" doctors" he responded eating my salad instead of his lunch.

"Should I ask?" I said eating his lunch

He shook his head

"What have you been up to?" He asked

I gestured to a few meters away and Eren looked there. Farlan ,Isabell and Erwin were sitting with some other people around them. These people looked like year 11s and they had various hair colours and piercings between them. Isabell was sitting on top of Farlan and they were grinding and kissing each other whilst those year 11s watched them do so . I then looked over to the side of them to look at Erwin sitting in the corner looking sorry for himself.

"You've been spying on two people making out?" He asked chewing on some lettuce

"No I'm thinking where did I go wrong with him" I sighed biting a sandwich

"What do you mean?" Eren asked

"I remember when he was young Eren but now he's completely changed and I feel like day after day I am slowly losing him to this new person" I said

"Are you talking about Isabell?" Eren questioned

"No, the new Farlan" I said

" er ok" he said "I mean it's not that bad,at least he's happy" he said

"Your saying that but have you seen what they're doing now" I said turning away from the scene

"Ok that may not be appropriate whilst in public" he said with wide eyes

"MAY NOT!??! MAY NOT!?!? HE IS BOUNCING ON HER LAP EREN!" I explained and glanced at erwin who looked like he was contemplating his life at the moment.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of feel sorry for Erwin at the moment" I sighed

"Maybe you should invite him over" Eren suggested

"But Eren remember he was the main cause of me being alone for most of year 7 and me being a lost kitten who ended getting picked up by you" I pointed out

"And you getting picked up by me was a bad thing Levi" he pouted

"Of course not" I said and he gave my cheek a little peck.

"come to think of it wouldn't it be farlan's fault that it happened as he was the one that left you out not Erwin. Erwin didn't even know you Levi and maybe you didn't want to believe that your best friend for 3 years had left you for no reason" he pointed out and I sighed

"I guess so" I sighed

I may look innocent but I'm ready to play some mind games.

With that I stood up and walked over to Erwin. He looked up.

"Hey Erwin" I started

"Oh hey Levi" he said

"what's up with you?" I asked

"Nothing much" he mumbled

" you know Erwin I think you don't deserve this" I said

"What do you mean?" he said

"Well I don't think Farlan is a good friend to you Erwin" I said

"How?" He asked

" well I don't think it's nice that he talks to Isabell more than you and leaves you out" I said

"Well..." he sighed

"Erwin why don't you leave him behind with them people and come hang out with people who will acknowledge you" I smiled

"I don't know Levi" he breathed

"Come on Erwin let's see if he comes after you" I smiled

He stood up and we walked straight past him and just I as thought he didn't notice.

"I can't believe it!" He explained "I don't want to be near someone who doesn't acknowledge me any more"

Did it.

Erwin walked on ahead and sat down where I was sitting earlier. I walked over to Eren who was overhearing the whole event from round the corner.

"Sneaky little kitty huh?" He smirked

"Yeah" I smirked back

We both then looked back at our friends.

"Looks like we have a new member to care for" he sighed

"Don't worry he's mine to care for" I said gently "all mine"

~A month later~

One thing I couldn't definitely deny is that I may of broke up a friendship, a good one in fact but it's things like this that I don't like to see. Friends getting left out or someone not being happy. I don't like seeing it at all. Reminds me too much if what my life used to be like before I met Eren. Eren may of been right about this all being Farlan's fault that I was alone for most of year 7. No it was his fault and I can't believe I'm saying this but he deserves to be punished for once by me instead of me being nice to him as always. That's exactly what I did eventhough I hated hurting him since I don't know what that will make him do in response.

A month went by and Erwin fitted quite nicely into our group, making conversation and looking quite cheerful with himself, a complete contrast of what he was like a month ago when he was hanging out with Farlan and those upper years , which I could clearly see he hated doing. When it came to composition from what I could see he liked talking with me the most about various stuff. 

We became calm in science but still called each other names. Me and Eren agreed with Erwin not to talk about personal matters when someone is between us. Unluckily even though we're talking now I'm still stuck on the end of the table in science with the table leg between my legs . On a plus note I found out he liked Anime what I found as a nice touch to the current situation and we quite liked talking about it.

~February~

Like I had said a month had past and things were ok with everyone else ,but Eren on the other hand looked off in someway that I didn't know. He looked sadder than usual and the thought of something bothering him made me feel like I wasn't helping him at all. I wanted to ask him what was up with him at the moment but the last time I did that ended with the both of us in a river of tears for at least an hour and me nearly having a panic attack because of it.

It was a Thursday meaning that I had I.T last lesson with Eren and Erwin. To tell the truth I was kind of glad that I didn't have to get distracted from my work anymore. Thanks to Erwin being there between us, he stopped any personal conversations that were trying to be said between the both of us.

But before any of this happened I had to go through the day with my other lessons and also possibly catch up with Farlan to see how he was doing. I may of just realised that it wasn't Erwin fault what happened two years ago instead Farlan's but he's still my friend so there's no point being mad with him over solved matters. Being mad would be the wrong thing to do since we've been friends for so long and I have looked after him like a parent ever since I could remember.

I walked into school that morning to see Farlan on sitting on the chairs. Farlan looked sad. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Farlan" I smiled

"Hi Levi" he said quietly

"What's up" I asked

"It's Isabell and I, we've been fighting over stuff" he confessed

"What's happened?" I questioned " you can tell me"

"Isabell has been very controlling lately Levi, she's been telling me what to do and has been questioning what I've been doing also who I'm talking to" he explained

"Have you tried talking about it, you know setting her mind straight?" I asked

"I want to but she's been making me feel ready depressed lately Levi" he said

I had a feeling where this was going.

"Farlan have you been hurting yourself again?" I asked sternly

"Yes but Levi-

"Don't do it Farlan it's only proof that she's getting to you" I said

"I know that but it hurts so much levi, I don't know what to do or who to talk to since my mum isn't no help at all, the stupid prick!" He cursed

"You can talk to me Farlan and you know that" I pointed out reaching out to fix his tie since it was crooked

"I know levi it's just I don't like forcing my problems onto you now, like I used to" he said

" it's fine Farlan, I'm used to hearing people's problems and I've come to like it" I said

"How would someone like doing that?" He questioned

"I don't know? If someone tells you about the personal things what's going on in their lives that must mean that they trust you a lot and it's nice to know people that people trust me" I said

"I get your point" he sighed "but I mean why do you like helping people and listening to their sad, depressing stories levi?"

"You see Farlan it's because no one ever listened to me when I needed it so that I makes me want to help people through their bad times like no one did for me" I pointed out

"Oh ok" he sighed "I'll talk to you then, as usual"

"Anything else?" I asked

"Well I don't know why but Erwin seems to have been avoiding me lately and hanging out with you guys, did I do something wrong?, why is he even with you when you hate each other?, who asked him to hang around with you guys?" He puffed out a big breath in annoyance

woopsie

" you have done nothing wrong,I have no idea Farlan who would do that, who would take your friends of 3 years from you, damn them!" I explained

Ha I've a too good of a job

"That still don't explain why he's talking to you" he explained

"I seriously don't know Farlan, maybe he wants some space or something like that" I suggested

"Mmmm" he hummed

I'm going to push this some more

"Maybe you did do something Farlan but he isn't going to let you know" I said holding in a smile

"Just great! What have I done now! GOD! He's always forgetting that you shouldn't be nasty to people who have issues, dumb shit!" He cursed

Wow! I'll keep this infomation for later.

And what the hell do you mean by that! You were nasty to me! Never helped me! I was always stuck to listen about you moaning on! Always your shoulder for you to cry on and I never got any respect back. Just a few slaps to the face and a kick to the private area if I disobeyed you. UNBELIEVABLE!

I just nodded.

Farlan popped off to the loo then so I decided to listen to some music. The song was 'Empty' by metric. I liked it even though it was short.

~Time skip to I.T~

Now that it was I.T I felt like I could get some work done without getting distracted by Eren bring up stuff that shouldn't be discussed whilst in public. I kind of feel relieved.

I was doing my work when I felt something and looked down. It was a hand, Eren's hand in fact resting on my leg. Since Erwin was between us he must be leaning over. Erwin noticed and we shone each other a look.

"Eren what are you doing?" I asked

"Just resting my hand" he answered

"Could you not" I sighed trying to edit a document

"Why not? Are you just saying this cause he's here?" he asked moving his hand along a little

He laughed to himself

"Eren" I sighed and he moved a hand to my thigh

"Don't I'm working" I said pushing his hand away

"Come on Levi! I know you want to" he laughed and moved his hand back

~A few seconds later~

"Levi why aren't you saying anything? I thought your thighs were really sensitive?" He asked concerned

"Eren that isn't my thigh" I breathed

"Then whose is it?" He asked

"Who else do you think!" Erwin said suddenly slamming his hand down and eren retracted his hand apologising to Erwin

"Oh god! I'm sorry Erwin" he laughed and Erwin have him a look

"And while your at it Eren no means no so get it into your head cause sometime who knows when you'll go too far and not realise and then end up hurting him" Erwin pointed out annoyed

Wow

"If like I'm ever going to do that!" He explained

"You better not" he sighed "unless you want to see what I can do"

Well who knew that it only took 1 month to go from don't even touch me to touch him without permission and your dead. People confuse me!

"You actually think I would and bring it on!" He smirked

Well....

"Any day Yeager" he smirked

I don't get this!

"Any supporting comments hunny?" Eren smiled

I er....

"Anything for me Levi?" Erwin smirked

Oh dear...

"Well?" They both said

I turned towards the screen not saying anything.

"Levi" Eren said

"Who on earth said that I couldn't defend myself you guys!" I explained "Eren you wouldn't even dare try to do something without my consent"

"Why?" He asked and Erwin almost faced palmed cause of the question

"I won't be happy and now apparently I have a friend who will kick anyone who touches me without permissions ass" I smirked

It'll be fun to see how this turns out.


	25. Chapter 25

As Eren promised and Erwin swore, Eren didn't try anything what I was pretty thankful for when it comes down to things. Well if he did try something to tell the truth I wouldn't know what to do in the moment, so I guess I'm screwed, very screwed when it comes to this.

Things with Farlan and Isabell became much worse that the details were very extreme. As I found out earlier Farlan had been hurting himself once again main that I had to keep my eyes on him and check up on him regularly. 

As the weeks went by to my horror I found out that he started drinking again and it wasn't just a sip or two, no, It was full on wasted even at school. I had no idea what kind he was drinking but he was walking around like a half empty bag of flour most of the time and I had to admit it was funny watching him climb the stairs alongside Eren and the rest of them.

Also he started smoking again which I also hated. I mean yes I know that a 'spliff' can make you feel much better Farlan it's just the fact that it's very illegal and it's costing you a fortune that worries me. Your always Complaining about not having some money well maybe if you try not spending it on drugs and stuff you would have some. Whilst high he looks like chicken trying to hula hoop and don't even mention the fact when he gets the munchies he comes to me for food and drink with the phrase of

LLLLLeeeevvvviii have you got anything to drink?, I've got dry mouth!

*throws drink*

Thaaaannks

....

Have you got any crisps!?!? Cause I've got a big case of the munchies that isn't going anywhere

*internal groan*

*throws crisps and the rest of lunch*

Thaaaannkss

Why do I even try?

Anyways he's upset and is doing bad stuff. I want to help but I can't do much he won't listen. I told the group about this and it went like so:

Eren:

If Isabell is causing him trouble and making him upset can't they just break up? Things would be much easier for him to get her off his mind

You say that Eren but I'll be stuck with a sad, depressed, mostly suicidal blob fish to look after until he's better

Mikasa:

Maybe you should ask him to see someone

Already is....

Armin:

Tell him to stop being stupid and break things off

Mmmmm

Erwin:

I kind of get why your annoyed, he got engaged after a few months for gods sake, he's not with it!

Well..

Tell him to get his life sorted out instead of running to you all the time! He being plain stupid thinking that some green stuff can help him forgot his troubles and take him to the land of the pixies. 

Erwin..

It only makes it worse every time he comes down from his high he wants more to make up for his lack of a buzz, the stupid idiot!

Erwin

I mean he's getting mortal at school, how's that gonna solve anything!?!

Erwin!

I mean I bet he thinks he's all cool with his drugs and stuff and hanging out with those multicoloured druggy ponies and bragging about having sex every night. He's isn't at all levi! And the fact that he's cutting isn't making things any better! I bet he's doing it to gain attention to make up for lack if attention from Isabell and while we're at it tell him no to taking your food. Your being too soft levi, I know you've been looking after him for ages but it's about time you tell him straight and tell him no. If he says anything mean to you I'll personally tell him to piss off and leave you alone. About those things you mentioned that he did whilst in primary when you did tell him straight at them rare moments, if he tries to do any of that stuff to you I'll make him regret it so bad that it'll cause him to die of a mental breakdown to show him how much a idiot he's being!

............oh.....my.....GOD! ERWIN CALM DOWN!!! YOUR SCARING ME!!!

As you can see this idea of asking for my friend's opinion really didn't work.

~next day~

I was sitting in Double English with Mikasa and we were working on analysing parts from Mac Beth.

"Miiiiikasa" I said

"What?" She asked

"In this part does it mean that Lady Mac Beth had went utter kuckoo?" I asked

"Yes" she answered "you've seemed to have got a pencil mark on your page"

"Oh shitaki mushrooms" I whined " can I borrow a rubber?"

"Go ahead" she said writing something and went to get a rubber from her pencil case and I found the rubber alongside something else

"Mikasa?" I asked

"What?" She answered

"Why do you have pebbles in your pencil case?" I asked confused

"Oh that" she said taking them out

"Yeah" I answered

" it's for a thing called Wicca" she pointed out

"I need more than that" I explained

"Like charms and spells" she explained

"So witchcraft?" I said

"No no it nothing like THAT! Listen" she started and I nodded

"Wicca is the practice of nature and worship of the gods deprived from Pagan rituals. The practice of Wicca is with the worship of nature and your surroundings. We use charms and spells to help controlled the environment around us. These charms must only be used for good and not evil unless it's dark magic" she explained

She then took out a book with patterns and a dead leaf on it.

"This is my book of shadows Levi, it contains lots of charms and infomation about different stuff" she explained

It's a book of shadows...but it's not dark magic, how does that make sense?

"What about that pattern?" I asked

"Good question that's the wicca symbol" she said

"Looks like one of those Satan thingys" I pointed out

"It's different" she said

"Looks the same" I pointed out studying the symbol

"Well that your opinion but it's different" she explained

"Where do you even learnt about this from?" I asked

"Farlan told me about it in a lesson we share together" she explained

Of course he would be behind this..

"If you say so..." I sighed " Now explain the pebbles"

"They can tell the future" she stated

"........."

I reached out to feel her fore head for a temperature.

"Mmm" I hummed

"I'm not joking Levi now listen!" She explained

"If you throw them and they land in a line it's a yes and if it lands in a triangle it a no, ok" she explained "they also know things"

I nodded and took them into my hands. This must be a thing of random chance.

"Will I ever grow taller than Eren?"

*throw*

"No"

"Will something bad happen soon?"

*throw*

"Yes"

Let's see if they know things

"Are eren's eyes green?"

*throw*

Yes

"Bunch of bull they're greeny blue which means a mixture of green and blue and can be seen as different colour each time they are viewed. They're blue."

"Ok you got me there" she laughed

" ok then so called magic stones is Eren gonna let me touch his abs soon" I laughed and she facepalmed

*throw*

"Yes"

"Yahoo"

*distance squeal*

What the?

"Has anyone else got the eyes on Eren?" I asked

*distant panic noise*

*throw*

"Yes"

*distant whine*

" huh" I sighed

I wonder who that could be if someone did like him.

"Mikasa can you hear something?" I asked

"Like what?" She asked

"Distant noises like someone is comenting on what we're saying Mikasa" I said

"Huh you do have a point, I keep on hearing squeals" she pointed out

"Best if we just ignore it" I sighed and she nodded

~time skip to lunch~

I was listening to music with Erwin since Eren didn't feel good. The song was 'gimme more' by machinae supremacy. It was quite catchy.

After the song finished Erwin stood up.

"What's up?" I asked thinking something was wrong

"I need to introduce you to a friend off mine who really wants to meet you Levi"he announced

A friend of yours who really wants to meet me, what kind of person is this?

He took out his phone and sent a quick text to someone, must be this mystery person and we went walking around the school until we got to the library. When we got there was a girl who had brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail standing there and when she saw us she lit up in a way.

"There she is" erwin said and we walked over to her

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully towards us

"Hi let me introduce you both, Chloe this is-

"HI MY NAME IS HANJI AND IT'S REALLY REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU!!" she said with excitement whilst violently shaking my hand. Which hurt a little bit but who am I to complain.

Wow she's strong one.

"Mines Chloe" I said rubbing my arm not using my preferred name as I couldn't trust her yet.

"Nice to see you guys are hitting it off Well" Erwin said

"Chloe!" Hanji said

"What?" I asked

"Can I ask you some things?" She asked and I nodded

"Do you have a relationship with Eren Yeager?" She asked

My word is this person the stones were on about!?!

"Yes" I stated knowing I just broke Eren's rule.

"...."

"AH OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! YOU NEED TO TELL ME ABOUT YOU TWO!!" She explained

Never mind

Erwin laughed to himself whilst I got dragged away by Hanji to a table and he soon followed behind us.

"TELL ME TELL ME!!" she laughed

"About what exactly?"I asked

"I don't know! Anything?!? Tell me about something you like about him" she stated

"Eyes" I said

"Why do you like his eyes so much?" She asked

"That's the first thing that caught my attention when I first saw him Hanji" I explained

"Aha what about Erwin here?" She added "any features about him you like?"

The sudden question about the person beside me was weird but I answered it. "His face I guess" I said thinking about when that happened and I smiled.

"It's rare that you see a genuine smile like that these days isn't it Erwin?" She smiled and he nodded

"Well why wouldn't I? When Eren and  I first met it was kind of like fate and he changed a lot since then. His face has become more masculine and his *breath* abs are now showing" I breathed

"OH MY GOD YES! I FEEL THE TESION BETWEEN YOU TWO" she laughed to soon get a sigh off Erwin.

"Oh my Hanji please don't talk about tension around them two, I've already heard more than I should have and been got caught up in the middle of an act caused by Eren" Erwin sighed loudly

"Oh I ship you two but I do have something else I ship a bit more. " she giggled "anyway keep me updated will you?

"Fine..." I sighed

~later~

"Where were you earlier?" Eren asked

"Meeting someone who wanted to get to know me Eren" I answered

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, she's harmless" I sighed

"Eren?" I asked

"What?"

"Do you remember when we told Mikasa about us?" I asked

"Yeah I do! She nearly was dying infront of us from having a giggle fit and a spazzing out" he laughed

"Well Hanji is kind of doing the same"

"Let the girls have their moments levi" he sighed

"But some of them are crazy you have to agree" I laughed

"You can always hide from them levi" Eren laughed

"You don't get it Eren, fan girls are everywhere and you can't escape them" I said

"Oh dear"


	26. Chapter 26

In life things may look fine, every person may be ok. They act like nothing is a matter and help you when it comes to things. Your life may be fine until there comes a time you realise that there is a person within the background planning something that no one else had seen coming. They try to resolve or get back at you for something that happened ages ago, many years ago. A thing you thought was left in the past with your old memories until something happens in their in life and they want to do something that helps them in their own way. As this happens all you can thing is that it was unexpected.

I was sitting in the library with Armin and Hanji who had tagged along also. I was on my phone when I noticed that they both were on the same app by the look of things.

"What are you both on?" I asked curious

"Meow chat" he stated still looking down at their phones

"What's that?" I asked trying to take a peep at Armin's phone only for it to be pulled away from my sight

"A messaging app" Hanji explained

"What about the cats?, where do they come in? Do people who like cats talk on here?, is this a group of cat lovers that I never knew about!??!" I asked excited by the thought of cats and getting to talk to other cat lovers

"Has nothing to do with cats" Hanji pointed out

"Then why is it called Meow Chat?" I asked

"Because people name things to sound like they will appeal to you when then don't, so that why" Armin said whilst typing a message

"Well that's stupid!" I retorted. I wanted cats!

"You should still join though" Hanji smiled

"Why, it's just a messing app?" I said

"Just a messaging app" they both gasped

"Yeah" I smirked

"Excuse you but this just messaging app is love ,is more than you think it is , it's fabulous, it is life!" Armin explained

If you say so ,I just don't get it ,it's just a messaging app Armin" I explained

"You just don't understand" he sighed

"Fine explain" I sighed

"Meow chat is the best app ever!, you can talk to people all over the world, it it's random choice and it is fabulous, even hanji downloaded it!" He explained "download it!"

"I don't know man I've got not so much space on my phone to begin with and I just might end up deleting it after a few days so I don't really see the point" I sighed

"Please!" Hanji explained to me and I sighed in annoyance

" I mean how is this going to be useful for me?, I've already know how to get in touch of all my friends and the possibility of finding a peadophile rapist is not in my current to do list!" I explained

"Yeah you've already got someone to touch your ass" hanji laughed

"Yeah exactly...WAIT NO NO!! NOT LIKE THAT I MEAN YES BUT NO AT THE SAME TIME ME AND EREN HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU GUYS(if you don't count that incident the day after he came back from being a idiot)....just so we're clear." I explained

"Sure you haven't" hanji smirked and I blushed in response to her statement

I turned to Armin to see him still playing on his phone

"Hanji leave him alone" He explained

"I don't see how this would bother you at all" he laughed

" it won't matter in a few weeks because I'll be gone hopefully" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"I don't know hopefully I'll be gone, I'll be somewhere else"

"Are you going on holiday Armin?" hanji asked 

"not quite" he answered looking down at his phone in a weird way 

what could have meant by that?

" is everything ok Armin?" I asked looking concerned about my friend

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered very quietly " so are you going to download the app or not?"

" I guess I will Armin and see what all the fuss is about" I sighed " will it be available for Android?"

" should be" hanji answered

I then proceeded to download the app and then make my profile. Once done I added them.

" what type of people do you end up talking to you on the app?" I asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you about this user we're talking to" Armin said

" what about them?" I asked

" well me and Armin managed to get them to give us their password and we kind of have been getting into some trouble with it" Hanji giggled

" so you're telling me you've been trolling people?" I asked rolling my eyes in disbelief

"Yeah, have a look" she said as she showed me her phone and all their messages to people

" I don't think you should be doing this guys" I said looking at the slightly mean comments

" oh come on it's not like we're going to go tell people to go kill themselves" he groaned loudly

" oh fine just don't do anything stupid will you guys" I sighed

~ after break~

We were going to go into P.E when Farlan, Erwin,Mikasa and Armin stopped. Me and Eren went to a halt.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

They turned to each other then back at us.

" we're going to hide in the toilets until P.E is over" Farlan stated

God, christ I have totally lost him now!

"Why?"I asked raising an eyebrow

"Cause we don't won't to" he sighed

"Don't be lazy Farlan, exercise is good for you!" I explained trying to get him to get him to do it

"Sorry muuumm, it's not going to happen" he laughed

"Just do what you want guys" I sighed and walked off with Eren to our lesson that they weren't going to

~After P.E~

Once we had left that lesson Eren went ahead to our bench as I went to go get them from the P.E toilets. I stepped over to the only locked door and I heard a cluster of shits and f*cks.

I knocked on the door and from the silence I heard

"Who is it?" A voice I think was Farlan said

"Mommy" I sighed

"Isabell?, I told you not to use them names in-

"Levi! It's Levi! Oh god please just open the door" I explained and they opened it. Everyone stepped out and Erwin looked traumatised off that last comment from Farlan.

Everyone walked ahead to Eren while Erwin told me to stay back.

"Erwin what's up" I asked

"Levi I need to tell you what I've just witnessed" he started

"What is it?" I asked

"Well while you and Eren were doing stupid exercise and we were in here, something happened" he said

"What happened?"

"Well it was Farlan levi, we got toilet paper and wrapped him up like a mummy, it was hilarious!" He laughed

"Are you telling me that you guys wasted all them precious trees for some fun!?!" I explained

"Yeah we did and I was nearly sick of laughter from the sight of it" he pointed out

"Mmmm" I hummed

"What?" He asked

"Any pics?" I asked

"Yeah" he said pulling out his phone to show me

"Oh freaking god!" I laughed

~ 1 week later~

A week had past and I had tried to use that app that they recommended but I didn't like it that much to be honest. I don't know I just found it boring and thankfully I didn't run into any rapists pedophiles but I decided to keep it for another week to see if I would change my mind at all. I doubt that would happen.

Me and Eren were alone on the bench since the others were no where to be seen and we were listening to music. The song was 'Broken open' by Adam lambert. It is a nice song.

Once the song was over I got a nudge off Eren.

"Levi you have a message" Eren pointed out and I checked my phone

"Oh it's Meow chat and it's from this person that Armin and hanji were talking about, can you check it whilst I chuck our rubbish away" I said and he nodded

~About 40 seconds later~

After disposing of our rubbish I came back to him sitting there with wide eyes as he looked down at the screen.

"Eren what's up?" I asked

"Oh my god!" He gasped

"Eren what's wrong!?" I asked concerned

"Levi you need to read this" he said as I sat down beside him and took the phone into my hand as I read the message.

"Oh my" I said also widening my eyes to what I saw on the screen and here is what it read.

This is just a reminder that you are a f*cking fag bastard tranny that should rot in hell. I hope your mum gets cancer and chokes to death. Your dad likely touched you as a kid and that's why you are like that. No one has ever liked you cause you are a piece of literal shit that should go die. So go f*ck yourself open thinking about your boyfriend's 2 inch dick like you do every night and moan like the whore you are and don't forgot to scream his name as you cum all over youself. So go die of Aids you faggit.

"I can't believe it!" I said shocked

"I know!, since when do I have a 2 inch dick!" He explained and I gritted my teeth

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT EREN!" I shouted "We have more serious things here to be discussing!"

"Ok ok I know, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" He explained grabbing the phone before I took it off him

"Eren this person doesn't even know me so how could he know about us, think about it" I said and he nodded

"Then who could of sent it then?" He asked

"I have an idea but it's either one of two people" I pointed out

"Who?" He asked

"Armin or Hanji" I answered

"How could it be them?" He asked

"Eren don't say that I mentioned this to you but they have the password for a person's account and they've been sending people messages" I explained

"Really!?!, then which one of the two do you think it is?" He asked

"I don't really know" I responded

Since I wanted to get some answers I waited until they returned from getting their break snack with the others and when I saw them turning the corner towards us I hastly stud up and walked over to them as they were walking towards us. Once I got in front of them I said

"Armin, Hanji with me now" I said quite sternly as I walked to a secluded area with them both.

Once we got there I turned around with to look at them with a annoyed face which they clearly noticed.

"Could any of you care to tell me what that was?" I said annoyed

"What are you talking about?" Hanji said confused and looked at Armin to try to figure out what was going on.

"I received a message off someone a few minutes ago with some not so nice words in it you guys, care to explain" I said

"I don't know what your going on about" hanji said looking confused out her mind

"Fine I'll tell you" I said and read out the message missing out the parts which show I'm trans.

"Oh my who would say such I thing?!?" She said looking shocked

"Well I believe it isn't the accounts owner who said this as I don't know them at all and they don't know me either" I said

"So what are you trying to say?" Armin asked

"Well I am saying that I think it's either one of you two who sent me that message and I want to get to the bottom of who sent it as soon as possible" I explained

"Well it wasn't me" Armin said confidently

"Look I'm not going to pin anything on anybody ok" I said trying to calm things down "I just want to know the truth , say it now and this will all be over"

"Not me" they both said and I sighed

"Keeping it to yourselves will only make it worse but if you want it that way get on with it" I sighed and walked away towards Eren who was round the corner

"How'd it go?" He asked

"It didn't go anywhere since they aren't going to tell me who did it and they are both denying sending the message" I said and he shook his head

"Do you want me to say something to them Levi?" He asked

"Don't bother Eren you'll only be wasting your time" I sighed

~time skip to maths~

I was in maths and behind me were Armin and Eren who sat next to each other in that lesson. I was doing my work when I heard something from behind me so I listened in carfully to see what they were both on about.

"Armin why do you even have that with you, it's dangerous!" Eren said

"I know it is but it makes me feel better about this" Armin sighed

"About what?" Eren asked

"Everything" he stated before I heard a little clinking noise

He isn't is he? That noise is familiar. 

A few seconds later I heard a "don't" from Eren

He did and I was right.

"Sorry" I heard Armin whisper

I then heard a "god sakes" from Eren

and then

"I'm going to have to tell someone Armin" Eren sighed and Armin insisted he didn't

"I don't want anyone to know" he begged Eren and he just nodded

~lunch~

Everyone had went to go get their lunches whilst Eren and I stayed eating our lunches. Well my lunch plus Eren's that he wanted me to eat for him even though I didn't really want to. I was still a bit annoyed cause of npbidy not admitting they did it but I tried to hide my current emotions around Eren by distracting him with any ol song. The one I chose It was 'Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry. I felt a bit nostalgic playing it.

When the song was done Eren stood up.

"Levi look after my bag will you, I need to use the loo " he said and he walked away. As he walked away something fell out if his pocket and I went to go get it off the ground. When I picked whatever it was up my eyes widened and my teeth gritted. I had one 1 of 3 choices.

1\. To yell at him and ask why he has that

2\. To ask him calmly

3\. Don't mention it

Let's just face it that number 3 was definitely not an option here. What had dropped out if his pocket wasn't a razor or a box of cigarettes, it was a little bag of something and I was going to kick his ass for having it in his possession. Stuff hiding my emotions!

As he walked back with a smile I kept my face straight so he couldn't tell what was to come in a second when he returned and sat down. When he sat down he turned towards me.

"What's up?" He asked

"WHAT'S UP?!? WHAT UP!?!?" I said slamming my hand down onto the table

"Levi-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!??!" I shouted shoving it in his face "This better be spinach!"

"Levi calm down no it isn't spinach but I can explain" he said calmly

"You know Eren I would of never though that you of all people would touch that stuff" I said looking at him in disbelief

"Levi this is my first time trying this stuff so don't worry" he reassured

"Don't worry! Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked angry

"I got it from Farlan Levi" he said

"I'LL KILL HIM!" I shouted standing up before Eren pulled me back down.

"No! Don't say anything Levi, I mean it! You wouldn't say anything if you loved me" he said

Damn it!

"Fine! Just don't do anything stupid will you and don't get too addicted will like Farlan is ok, cause the last thing I want is you to turn into a pothead!" I explained and he nodded as I took some vasaline out for my lips

"They dry? You should of told me and I would of fixed it" he laughed and I glared at him

"Never mind" he said and I applied it as the others sat down and then put it back

~After School~

I walked out of science with Erwin and came face to face with Hanji.

"Ok I know you two are dating but using that for that is just disgusting" she said in disgust and I lifted a brow

"Er what do you mean?" I asked confused

"That vasaline in your bag, using it for preparation for yourself" she stated

"Preparation?" I asked and then I clicked on suddenly.

"Who told you that bull" I asked

" Armin" she answered and I gritted my teeth

"Where is he!?" I asked about to blow my top

"I don't know?" She said and I groaned

I looked through the crowd of people walking past when I saw in the distance a blond head bopping through the crowd.

"Erwin follow behind me!" I explained and we went hurring along the school after him. Once we were behind him I told Erwin to stay out his sight unless I need him.

"Armin!" I shouted as I marched over to him and he Turned around

"Levi?" He asked

"What the hell was that? Telling Hanji such bullshit lies" I shouted

"It wasn't me" he said

"Stop lying to me Armin! Hanji said that you told her and she actually believed you for a minute" I said

He didn't say anything

"And while we're at it I'm sure that it was you who send that message and you can't deny it Armin! Hanji would never say that" I explained

Armin smirked

"But do you have any proof"

"I-I-I" I said

"Just as I though people will continue to hurt you and you wont do anything about it won't you levi. It'll just be the same as primary ,you'll be left alone." He smirked

"You don't know that" I said

"It's bound to happen" he laughed

"it won't! Your just saying that to get me worried" I said

"What I'm saying is true Levi and you don't realise it yet, Eren isn't letting you into all he is, he's lying to you and you don't even realise he is, just wait for it Levi he's gonna dump you if he don't gets what he wants." He pointed out

"What's he been saying?" I asked

"He's called you a weirdo, an embarrassment to be with, said your scared of your parents and a misfit" he said

"Your lying Armin! " I shouted

"I'm not, if you dont believe me you'll just have to find out for yourself and remember he called you fat to your face" he said and walked off "see you when ever the next time is"

What did that mean?

~next day~

I was in maths with Eren and Hanji when I realised that Armin wasn't here. I tapped Eren.

"Do you know where Armin is?" I asked Eren and he shrugged

That's when a girl suddenly said

"He's moved schools guys"

"Wait he has?!? When!?" I asked

" yesterday was his last day, he was friends with you guys right?, I'm surprised he didn't tell you" she told us and we thanked her for the information

I turned to Eren

"I can't believe it"


	27. Chapter 27

Well Armin was gone and there was nothing we could do. From what I heard over the last few days he moved to a school not too far away from ours that was quite nice from what I had searched online.

Anyways I was going to spend the day with Eren today ,what I think I'll quite enjoy if things go well. He said that his mother will be home early in the morning around 6 and I said that mine will be back from 4. We would be fine as long as they stay to them times they had told us.

This is how we made ours plans for today.

I was calling Eren.

"So do you have any ideas to where we could go Eren?" I asked laying on my bed

"I don't really" he sighed

"Give me a moment Eren I'll check the weather forecast" I said

"Ok" he returned

I moved across the house to where the laptop was. A few clicks later I found out what it was.

"Eren it's going to be sunny and mild" I told him and he hummed

"We have to wise about this, remember it's March" he said

"Eren I know this will be a risk but remember about a year ago when we went to that aquarium" I started

"Yeah I do it was nice" he smiled

"Remember there was a beach next to it said

"Are you saying that we go to the beach in march levi?" He laughed

"Yeah I am Eren"I said

"When about?" He asked

"Well since we've just broken up for easter I believe we should get there before the April weather comes in" I said

"Always so planned aren't you levi?" He laughed

"Yeah I am! It pays to be, now what do you say about tomorrow Eren?" I asked

" sounds great!" He explained "but one question?"

"What?" I asked

"How do we get there?" He asked

"I didn't think about that since our parents are out" I sighed

"We could take the bus" he suggested

"That'll have to do I guess" I sighed 

"Should I bring anything?" I asked

"Oh! Can you bring some stuff to eat" he explained

"Like a picnic?" I asked

"Yeah that would be great!" He said cheerfully

Oh sure Eren you say you want to keep our relationship a secret but two people having a picnic doesn't look ordinary dose it.

"Ok any specific food you would like Eren?" I asked

"Mmmmm things that fill you" he giggled

"Eren since when did you like to eat lots?" I asked

"Oh no no no Levi, these things are to fill you up" he smirked

"*groan*"

You know I'm starting to think Eren has some kind of kink he's not telling me about here!

"Don't groan Levi" he laughed

"Fine Eren" I sighed "do you want me to bring a Frisbee?"

"Yeah that would be great" he smiled" that would be great for me to work our lunch off with" he explained

"What do you mean you?" I asked raising a brow "can I not work it off also?"

"Nahhh" he laughed "You throw it and I'll go get it"

Oh god he definitely has some kind of kink he's not telling me about and what's up with the way he wants to play with the Frisbee? Him to go chase after it? What is he, a dog? I'm going to have to ask him about all this some time.

" fine we'll do it that way" I smiled

"Great" he laughed

"Let's meet at the bus stop at 10 ok" I said

"Ok" he said

"I'll see you later Levi" he said

"Same to you" I said

"Don't forgot a blanket" he suddenly said

"Right" I sighed

~next day~

I was waiting by the bus stop for Eren whilst holding a bag that had our food in. Whilst doing this I took my time looking up at the clouds above me and observing all the shapes and patterns I could see. It was a nice, calm peaceful day from what I could see and hopefully if we were lucky we wouldn't have any rain that would spoil what we were going to so today.

Just then out of nowhere Eren came hopping along with his usual goofy smile on his face that could melt hearts, expecially mine. When he approached me he stopped and gave me a big grin,almost giggling to himself. He looked almost giddy.

"Wow you look happy today" I said with a little smile

"Why wouldn't I be Levi?, it's not very often we can see each other outside of school with your ass of a mother, so I'm going to enjoy myself" he grinned

"I'm going to do that also, so don't worry at all" I said

"Don't worry I'm not going to at all" he said

"Good cause I hate seeing you without a smile on your face you know" I said looking away

"Aww that's lovely levi! Love you hehe" He smiled and hugged me eventhough my arms were by my side

"Yeah yeah" I smiled looking away blushing slightly

"Levi are you blushing?" He smiled

"No" I lied

"Haha cute" he laughed to himself and I turned away from him for him to only try to move round and see

"Staaap" I whined trying to hide my face from him but failing. So I just looked at him.

"Oh my god that is adorable!" He explained

"Shush it" I laughed quietly 

When the bus came we payed for our ticket and sat down. I never been a fan of buses but there wasn't any other way of getting there and I definitely wasn't walking all the way there so the bus it was. As the bus was driving I looked out the window at the scenery surrounding us. Since it would take about half an hour to get there I decided to just relax. About 10 minutes in, the bus stopped to let people on but it was just an old lady who stepped on. I don't know how this happened but somehow we got talking to each other about cats for the rest of the journey while end held the bag and mumbled to himself. I think he was a bit jealous to tell the truth.

We had about 10 minutes left of our journey when the old lady stepped off and Eren turned back to me.

"Enjoy your talk?" he sighed

"Yeah! She has two cats of her own" I smiled

" that's good" he said "now give me some attention please"

"Is someone jealous?" I laughed

"Me! Jealous!? I don't think so, I wouldn't get jealous over some old lady!" He gasped

"If you say so" I laughed and he turned away

Once we were there as we were stepping off the bus we thanked the driver and stepped off. We both walked onto the nearby path and took a second to breath in the sea breeze. I loved see breeze as it cleared my lungs a lot and made it easier to breath. Also Eren looked happy with the breezes as well as he took a moments to close his eyes and take it all in.

"So Eren what do you want to do first?" I asked pushing the hair out my face

"Let's go for a walk on the beach" I suggested and he nodded

So we walked hand in hand down the beach making light conversation about anything we could think of until we got closer and closer to where the sand met the water.

I was gently humming until something shiny caught my eye. I bent over to see it was some glass stones that were mixed up with the sand. I held one up to the sunlight and saw how the gem shimmered with the few sun rays poking through the clouds above us.

"You like gems Levi?" Eren asked

"Yeah when I was young I used to love collecting stuff, any ol random stuff" I said

"Oh sounds good" he smiled as I dropped the stone back onto the sand and we continued talking as we walked.

"Levi?" He said

"What?" I answered

"Have you seen my key?" He asked "it was in my pocket"

"No" I answered

"Damn it! Help me look! It's precious to me" he said starting to panic "it going to take ages to check the whole Beach!"

We started looking and digging through the sand to see if there was any sign if it anywhere. I had dug through cans,cigarettes and even the odd used condom that I wasn't happy to touch but I wanted to help Eren find his precious key.

Just then I looked up and saw Eren bending over about 10 meters away from me. That's when I saw a little glint catch my eye. I can't believe it!

I stood up,grabbed the bag and walked towards Eren.

"Eren" I said

"What?" He asked looking stressed

"Wrong pocket you idiot" I said and he stood up and checked the other pocket. It was there.

"Whoops" he laughed

"Whoops? You had me touching used condoms cause of you not checking properly" I groaned

"Sorry sorry, let's go eat!" He said

"I'm washing my hands first" I sighed and went to do so since I didn't know hold long they had been in the sand for and I didn't want to know.

~after lunch~

We were laying on the blanket relaxing when Eren stood up.

"Up for some Frisbee?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said as I took it out the bag and stood up also.

"Right Levi you stand there and throw it so I can go after it" he smiled

"Ok" I said as I threw it

As I thought he went chasing after it just like a dog and brought it back. After a few throws I wanted to try something.

*throw*

"Fetch" I called and he smirked as he went after it and brought it back

"Good boy" I smirked as he gave it back to me

~time skip~

I don't know why but I was sitting in the sand making a sandcastle for some reason and failing at it. I looked over at Eren and he was doing the same but his was working. I frowned to myself getting a little stressed.

"Getting a little worked up are we" he smirked

"I'm not! It's just the sand isn't working over here" I pointed out annoyed "it's broke!"

"Is it now?" He grinned "I don't think sand can break"

"I know that! It's just it isn't working for some reason" I said trying to make a solid stucture

~10 minutes later~

"Mmm" I hummed patting hard at the sand

Eren looked over at my work.

"Ah! Done at last!" I sighed

"Good for you but it isn't anything compared to mine though" he grinned

"It doesnt matter it's still nice" I said

"Not for long" he smiled

"Why-

*slivf*

Eren had then pushed mine over. I glared at him.

"You little" I started

"Whatcha gonna do about it huh?"he smirked

"You make me search through the sand going through cans and used condoms that had who knows what on it and it got on my hand just for you to realise that it was in your other pocket ok, but if you knock down my shitty sandcastle with a flipping moat around it that I spend half an hour on..your going to pay" I said slowly glaring at him

"How?" He smirked

"Like this" I said

*slivf*

I knocked his down.

"Not fair" he whined and pushed more of my sand over

I did the same.

Then the same he did as well.

I brushed sand onto him.

He threw some at my waist.

I threw some at his.

Until...

"Ha take that Levi! " he said throwing it

...

"Oh my god I'm so sorry levi! " he laughed

*poof*

He had thrown it at my face and it went straight into my mouth. I emptied my mouth and looked at him.

"Eren run!" I shouted before he stood up and started to run.

I stood up and chased after him across the sand until we reached the sea. I was running through the sea trying to catch up to him.

"Eren when I get to you your gonna get killed!" I laughed running towards him

When I caught up to him I saw that he had stopped and was laughing. I walked up to him and splashed him.

*Splash*

"Oh you didn't just splash me did you?" He gasped

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Watcha gonna do about it?" I smirked

"This!" He said before splashing me

*splash*

"Oh it's on!" I laughed

*Splash*

"HAHA" I laughed

*Splash*

"COME HERE" he shouted

"NA AH" I LAUGHED

*Splash*  
*Splash*

"HA HA HA-WOAH"

*SPLASH*

I had fell backwards over something and had went under the water straight onto my back. I was in shock for a second and couldn't move.

"LEVI YOU OK?!?!" he gasped reaching under and dragging me up

"Eren, beach now!" I gasped and he helped me sit down on the sand

"What happened?" He asked

"I tripped over something" I explained

" can you stand?" He asked

"I think so" I said and he gave me asked hand up

"WAIT WAIT EREN BACK DOWN!" I explained and he lowered me back down

"Levi are you hurt?" He asked

"My leg is stinging" I pointed out and he had a look

"What ever you tripped over left one hell of a scrape on your leg and by the looks of it I think you twisted your ankle" he explained

"Just great" I cursed "It guess we better get going" I said before trying to get back up but Eren put me back down.

"Nope your not going anywhere" he said

"Then how am I supposed to get home?" I asked and he smiled "what?"

"I'll carry you" he smiled before throwing me over his shoulder

"EREN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!?!PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!" I screamed

"Sorry levi not going going to happen" he laughed before walking off with me struggling on his shoulder

Once we got to where the blanket was he put down and rolled me over in it till I was like I little burrito but with my head and arms poking out. He picked up the bag and threw me over him shoulder again.

"OH MY GOD EREN!!" I screamed

"We can't have you getting a cold can we" he laughed

~10 minutes later~

We..well he was standing waiting for the bus.

"Eren you can put me down , it won't be here for a while" I pointed out tapping my hands on his back from boredom

"Naah" he laughed and I groaned in response

~time skip~

Once the bus came he stepped on and it was the same driver as before. He looked at him.

"Should I ask?" He said

"I rather you not" I said on Eren's shoulder and we sat down. At least he put me down this time.

I tuned around to see a fimiliar face, the old lady.

"Well hello dearie!" She smiled and I returned

"What happened to you?" She asked

"He had an accident" Eren said

"Oh and you carried him of all things what a nice,strong,young boy you are. You don't see many of them around" she smiled

"I wish my son would do that for me when I hurt myself" he said " you've got yourself a keeper there boy"

"Wait how did you know?" Eren said

"It must be a an old ladies thing but we can tell when people are together" he laughed to herself "sounds crazy right"

"Yea-ow" he said as I stamped on his foot

"oh ok" I smiled

"Plus it's not normal for two friends to go have a lunch on the beach" she said

I knew it!

~an hour later~

We were back at Eren's and he was patching me up and checking my foot. Once done it was 5 o'clock and I suggested that we could watch some anime so I gave him my phone and loaded My Anime List so he could pick through the ones I've already watched.

"Mm I don't know what this anime crap is all about but you and mikasa like it so I'll try it" he sighed

"Just pick one from the ones I've watched" I said

"Mmm what about pokémon?" He said

"Eren I'm not 10" I sighed

"Mmmmm" he hummed

"What?" I asked

"What's boku no pico? " he asked and my eyes widened

"Something we're definitely not watching" I said

"Why not? its says here you've watched it, all 3 parts to it and gave it a 6/10 rating" he pointed out

"It's not family friendly Eren, really not family friendly" I said

"So why did you watch it?" He asked

"At times you get to the disturbing parts of the Internet and you can't help yourself" I said

"Oh ok" he said

"Were watching black butler Eren" I said not wanting him to bring up more pornographic anime I've watched over the years

"Black butler? That sounds cool! Does this black butler have guns or something like the stereotypical black person" he said

Oh my god!

"Not quite" I said going onto Netflix and starting the show

~after an episode~

"Well that wasn't expected" he laughed and I nodded

We had turned the TV off and it was complete silence in the room also dark.

He was looking straight ahead of him whilst I looked at him from the side of him. Don't call me crazy but I wanted to do something. The utter silence made my desire to do it grow. I took a moment to look at the rise and fall of his breathing chest. How must he feel right now? Does he have the same thought as me of what I want to do.

I don't know what's came over me but I want to kiss him. Like right now.

I sat there trying to calm myself since I was being an idiot. Eren turned around and looked at me confused.

"Is everything ok Levi?" He asked and I nodded

I then put my hand on his gently and grabbed it.

"Eren" I started

"What?" He asked

"Come closer" I said pulling his hand towards me

With that he came closer so he was sitting with no space between us. I rested my head on his chest.

More than this!

With that I sat up suddenly.

"Levi?" He asked worried

I turned my head to face him.

"Eren don't take this the wrong way but is it bad that I want you to kiss me right now and it you don't I'll feel like I'll go crazy" I said suddenly

"Levi I thought it was just me" he said before sitting up.

With that he sat in front of me and cupped my face before leaning in for a nice,soft kiss before pulling back.

Damn it Eren! more than that!

I was loosing my patience

I leaned in and locked our lips together before pulling back just next to his lips and giving a sutle

"More"

With that Eren pushed me down suddenly (much harder than he did in that dream about a about a year ago) and straddled my hips before locking our lips together once again. I took enjoyment from the sweetness of his mouth on mine. He started to move his lips with mine. There wasn't any dominance coming from me so I let him do what he wanted. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance but before opening he gave it a tug before sliding his tongue in with my own.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when he started exploring every part of my mouth. I brought my hands up to tangle with his brown hair and pulled him closer to me evethough I didn't think it was possible.

"Ha Eren" I breathed against his lips as he pulled away for a second. Just as he was about to rejoin our lips we heard a noise that sounded like music.

"What the hell?" I said sitting up

"Eren is that leonia Lewis?" I laughed " 'a moment like this' if I'm right"

"Yeah" he said

"A bit random for it to just come on" I said

"The phone must be taking the piss" he said

"We should stop" he said

"Leona kind if ruined the mood" I laughed and he nodded 

God damn it Leona!


	28. Chapter 28

Since getting lip blocked by Leona I wanted to try go for it again some other time but luckily today Eren was free and so was I. Also our parents would be no where to be seen for the rest of the day so we would be fine to do what we pleased.

I met Eren at his house and the first thing I noticed that he had a little boy with him. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Eren who's this?" I asked leaning down to look at the young boy

"That's my little brother" he explained

Then I heard a voice coming from the boy.

"Excuse me I'm young not little Eren!, I'm 11" he explained

"Er...Eren I've never seen him around your house before" I pointed out

"Yeah he pops in now and again, he lives with my dad but we never see him" he said

"Oh is he visiting?" I asked

"Yeah and I'm stuck with the task of looking after him" he sighed

" has he been with you for long?" I asked "he must of came earlier this morning"

"Oh I have been here for two days" he said

"Eren are you saying he was here yesterday when I was with you?" I Asked

"Yeah"

"Even when we were out?"

"Yeah"

"..."

"You left this child in the house by himself!?"

"I'm not a child!"

"Hold on!" I said and he kept quiet

"Eren do you have any idea what could of happened to him whilst we were out!" I explained

"I know I know my mother wouldn't shut up about it when she found out" he sighed 

"Excuse me but talking about not shutting up what the hell where you two doing last night?!?!" He explained

"What?" I asked

"All I was trying to do was play on COD when I heard some weird sounds coming from your room" he explained

"I was confused so I listened in outside your door and then for some reason I heard you say my bro's name. Then to make things more weider Leona Lewis came on from nowhere" he explained

I went red.

Oh my god he was listening to us!

" we can listen to anything we want" Eren said flicking him

"Alright alright let's just go!" He sighed and started walked away from us

"So he's tagging along" I said walking with Eren as his brother was way ahead in front of us

"Yeah but don't worry about it we'll still be able to enjoy our selves eventhough that distraction is there" he smiled

" I heard you Eren and I'm not an distraction!" He explained and I laughed

"Your brother looks like you" I pointed out

"Is that supposed to be a insult!??!" He gasped

"No no" I laughed

"I'm just saying you both share some similar futures that are very nice" he grinned

"What exactly?" He questioned

"Well your hair is the same and you both seem to share a similar personality with each other" I said

"What's that last thing supposed to mean?" He asked

"Well you both are loud and cheerful" I said " and looks wise...if I wasn't wearing my glasses I wouldn't of noticed there were two of you and would of likely hugged your brother" I laughed

"Thank god for that" he sighed

"Right now let's catch up to your brother Eren" I said and he nodded as we hurried over to him.

When we got to our local shopping centre it was about 11:30 so we all decided to get lunch before the crouds pour into the restaurants for lunch too. So we walked into McDonald's and told Eren brother to get some seats as we waited to be served. We stepped up to the counter.

" can I get some Mcnuggets and a big Mac, you Chloe?" Eren said to girl at the counter

"I'll have a plain cheeseburger happy meal with a blackcurrant fruit shoot please" I said

"What?" Eren laughed

"Oh and some sour cream and chive sauce as well please" I said and we payed

Once our stuff came we carried it to the table and sat down beside his brother.

"Right there's yours Eren" I said passing him it

"And yours" I said whilst giving Eren's brother his

"Thanks" he said

"Eren why can't you be like your brother and use manners" I sighed

"You sound like our mum" he sighed

"And that's a bad thing? " I questioned

"Sorry muuuum" he whined

"Ok now you sound like Farlan" I laughed

"Oh no!" He gasped dramatically

"Stop being cheeky and eat" I said

So we ate our lunch in piece and I ended up being the first one finished out of the three of us. It was then when I noticed something. Eren had been eating his lunch, just eating it. No breaks and no staring at me eating.

It felt quite weird for him to not watch me like he normally did. I guess I had just gotten used to it I think. Was it just because his brother was there with us? Did he not want to give anything away? Does his brother even know about us? Whatever the answers were to these questions, I think it wouldn't be best to ask as it may gain some suspicion from his brother. Well..if his mother didn't know that means that his brother shouldn't either.

When we were done Eren grabbed something from my box.

"can I just ask why did you order a happy meal?" He asked

"Cause the regular meals are to big" I said

"There about the same" he pointed out

"And I like fruit shoots" I said

"Anything else?" He questioned

"And it's nice to see what companies and are giving children to bribe them to buy their food" I said

"You could of just looked at the board, you looked like a child carrying that" he laughed

"Says the person who is currently playing with a toy purple alien" I smirked

"At least I don't sleep with a bear" he smirked

"Chicken nuggets what are you five?" I laughed "I ordered a burger"

"At least I'm not the height of one" he smirked

"At least I don't go around smushing people's sandcastles" I said

" at least I wasn't the one who started making one, you little kid" he smirked

"I don't act like one" I said "I act my age Eren, I just have things I like to do to make me feel better about myself and relive my childhood a bit."

"Ha your brain my be developed but your body ain't nowhere close, you don't even have a di-

"That's enough Eren" I said harshly, shutting him up

"We should get going and start looking around" I said standing up and taking our rubbish to the bin

"Let's" eren said quietly

~time skip~

We were walking around when they suddenly dragged me into a store without any notice.

I saw them both head in separate directions to each other. Damn which one to follow!?? I'm sure his brother will be fine be himself...right? Never mind he is a child and he needs supervision!

I caught up to his brother and saw what he was looking at, the game and gift cards. He was mostly looking at the game cards.

"Whatcha looking at?" I said

"Membership cards" he said

"Oh for a game or console?" I questioned

"Console" he answered

"So..you a Xbox or PlayStation ?" I asked

"Xbox for life" he smiled

"That's a good boy" I smiled whilst rustling his hair

"Your one too? Have you only had Xbox" He asked

"Mmm let me see when I was young my first gaming system was a ds light, then a PlayStation 2, then a wii, then a psp. Then I got rid of them and got an 3ds, then a psp vita and an xbox 360. Now I still have them but with the addition of an xbox one now" I explained

"Wow you've been though them all" he said "ever though about the wii U?"

"Nahh... the only reason I kept the wii for so long was that it had some good games but now the games don't look good anymore, non of them do for any platforms. That's how I've managed to save a lot" I explained

"Any games you've got your eyes on?" He asked

"Oh I got eso about a week ago and it's great, I'm already lv 12" I smiled

"Wait isn't that the squeqel to skyrim?" He asked and I nodded

" Are you playing as the same race you did in that game?" He asked

"Of course I wouldn't choose another" I grinned

"What class are you then?" He asked

"Kahjit" I said and he frowned

"You could of chose to be a elf or orc but you choose to be a human furry" he sighed

"Don't diss young man! Appearance does not determine power" I said

"In some cases it dose" he said

"That's why you need to be careful about who you challenge" I said

"Ok I will" he sighed

"Right now let's go find your brother" I smiled

We went to go find Eren. I had found him and before he saw me he had went to go pay for something before placing the thing in his inner jacket pocket. I wonder what it was?

I motioned to his brother once Eren had walked away from the counter and we walked over to him.

"Right anything you guys need from here?" I asked and they nodded

They next thing I knew and was in the sweet isle and they were getting bags of sweets. Eren was getting quite a big bag whilst his brother got a small one. I watched as they filled them up with different types of chocolates and sweets. They both must share a sweet tooth. Me on the other and didn't like sweet stuff, yes I do have cake and chocolate but actual sweets weren't to my liking at all. I just didn't like them too much.

They were getting their money out to pay.

"Damn where did I put my money?" He sighed looking in his pockets

"Eren do you need me to for you?" I asked

"Are to sure? You don't have to" he said

"It's fine" I said

~time skip~

We kept on walking until his brother directed us to a games store.

"Ughh do we have to! Christ you and your games" Eren said directing it to his brother

"Eren do you not like games?" I questioned

"No! Not at all" he said

"I'll go in with him if you want" I said

"Thanks I need to pick something up while I'm at it" he said and walked off

Me and his brother were looking at the games when he suddenly said something.

"My brother didn't tell me your name" he said

"Oh did he not" I said surprised

" your name is Levi isn't it?" he said "even though you look like a girl"

"Yeah, how did you know if Eren hasn't told you?" I said

"Well our dad has mentioned that name a few times you see" he said "he gets kind of mad when he dose"

"Ok"

"What are you to my brother?" He asked "and what were you two doing last night?"

"Oh I'm just a friend" I said

"Don't lie to me Levi!, I'm not little and clueless, I've learnt about these things" he said

"Er"

"Your my brother's boyfriend aren't you? , and you guys were doing stuff weren't you?" He said

"I am and about that it was just a little kissing" I laughed nervously

"A little kissing? it sounded like one of you had been pushed down and was in distress" he said

" that was me and I wasn't in distress" I pointed out

"Oh, while were at it can I tell you something Levi?" He asked

"Sure go ahead" I smiled

"My brothers not very well" he started and my eyes widened

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well during the night when I'm staying over sometimes and our mum is working I can be awoken be screams and cries from his room and when I go to check on him he tells me to go away" he said

"Oh my" I breathed "anything else?"

"When I check on him I can sometimes see him just sitting there in the middle of the night staring at the wall. When he does wake me up I see him curled up into a ball clutching himself. It's terrible Levi and it's scaring me. He looks likes he's in pain and the worst part is when he's like that he can't seem to breath and is clutching the sheets" he explained

"Any more?" I asked

"He's went to the doctors about it and apparently he's got anxiety. What he's went to go get is some medicine to help him sleep I think. Anyway when he's bad I see him do stuff to himself that I can't quite explain. It's not in any light but when I secretly watch over him I can't see but I can hear him crying your name" he said

"I see" I breathed

"Levi please see if you can make you brother feel any better" he said "I'm worried about him!"

"I'll try my best" I said

~ 4 hours later~

We had dropped Eren's brother off at the bus stop and we had gone back to Eren's. I was concerned about Eren after what his Brother had told me. We were sitting on his bed listening to some music. The song was 'Empty' by Metric. It is small but good.

After it was finshed he reached from under his bed to get a tin and a little tiny bottle.

"Eren I didn't know you drank" I said and he just nodded

He then opened the tin and got something out of it. I believe that it was a bit of weed in the form of a cigarette, a spliff as Farlan would call it.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked

"It's fine" I sighed and he lit it

"Open that for me will you" he said and I did so and he took it from hand and took a little drink.

This felt dangerous but I still wanted to stay.

"Levi look tense,here" he said placing the 'spliff' in front of my mouth

"Oh I don't smoke, scarred lungs" I said

"It doesn't have any toxins or tar in , it'll be fine" he smiled

" I don't know- mm"

He stuck it in my my mouth

"In" he said and I did so

"Out" he said and I followed

We did this twice until he took it out.

"See much better" he smiled and I just nodded not quite accustomed to this feeling eventhough I didn't have that much.

"Don't worry that should wear off in about 10 minutes" he said

After a little bit I said something.

"Eren is everything ok? " I asked

"Fine" he breathed putting his 'spliff' out

"Cause I'm just saying if it isn't you can tell me" I said

"Ok maybe it isn't" he breathed

"I knew it!" I said "Eren what can I do to make you feel better, I'll do anything "

"Anything?" He asked

"Anything" I said

He then went and grabbed that big bag of sweets from next to his coat and gave them to me.

"Eat them all for me please" he said

"What?! Them all?" I asked

"Please" he said quietly

With that said I went and opened the bag and looked down at the treats on my lap. I noticed that most of this was chocolate. Eren didn't like chocolate. Was this meant to be for me in the first place?

I picked up a bar and set the bag in the middle of us. I looked at Eren and he gestured me to start. I took a bite and watched as he looked at me. I think Eren dose have some kind of kink he's not telling me about. After a few bars I stopped. I needed to know something.

"Eren" I started

"Yeah" he said

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while" I said

"That would be?" He questioned

"Do you like this sort of thing?" I asked

"I don't get what you mean" He sighed

"Like me eating in front of you Eren" I said

"Oh so you noticed?" He said

"Yeah I did a while back" I admitted

"Do you want to keep going or help me in a different way?" He asked

"I want to stop eating for the moment" I said "what now?"

" could you maybe just lay down" he said and I did so

"Like this?" I asked

"Perfect"

He then went to go lay next to me.

I feel like I shouldn't trust this situation since he's had something to drink. I felt a little anxious.

He then started to give me little kisses on the side of my mouth.

"Eren stop it" I breathed

He didn't listen and started to straddle me. Ok I mean a little something isn't too bad.

He then went to kiss me but I moved my head away. I then felt him grab hold of my jaw and kiss me quite roughly. I returned the kiss a bit but I could sense that I was nowhere near relaxed in this current situation. I could taste the alcohol on him. I hate that stuff.

Then he went kissing around my neck a little and I became a little scared.

"Eren what are you doing?" I asked

"Just feeling you" he breathed

"Eren I don't like this" I said

"It'll be fine" he said

"But-

He shut me up with his finger on my lips

"Shhhh just let me do this" he smiled and I didn't do any thing

Do what exactly?

He then started to slowly kiss my neck and make his way to my torso

"Haa" I breathed

"This is getting in the way" he sighed before working at my shirt and opening my bra exposing my chest

I have to admit, when this happened in that dream I was calm maybe cause I knew it was a dream but now that's it's actually happening I feel scared.

He looked at me and placed a hand on my chest.

I shook a little.

"What's wrong? You scared of a little touching?" He said softly

"Yeah I mean no.. I don't know.." I said

"Just relax" he said

He then traced his hand down to my stomach but on the way there he gave a quick pinch at something he should really be seeing and I ended up whining a little bit. I slammed my hand onto my mouth.

Eren just smirked

"Did you like that?" He smirked and I just frowned

When he did reach my stomach he got off me and slid himself between my legs.

"I love this you know" he smiled feeling my stomach

"Do you?" I questioned

" yeah I love that you're eating just for me" he smiled " I know you don't realise it but all this makes you look so god damn sexy Levi"

"Shut it" I laughed " you're drunk you waz"

He then went to go remove my jeans and discard them alongside his shirt and jeans. He leaned down to my stomach giving a quick little peck.

"Haha so sexy" he smirked

God he was off it.

"Now to the part of you I like the most those thick plump thighs of yours" he smiled and traced is hands down to them. My breath hitched a little.

He gave them a little squeeze and I moaned just a little. Where abouts was he planning to go with this? I felt scared

After a little bit he started rubbing and leaving a nibble here and there. I was gasping underneath him until

"Ngh"

"Is it good there?" He asked

"It's ok" I lied

He then dug his thumbs into that spot and I threw my head back and shook harder than a jackhammer.

"Ahh!" I moaned

He massaged the area roughly

"E-Eren wait!" I gasped

"Why you look like your enjoying this?" He questioned looking up at me and not stopping

"Just please" I breathed

"Sorry" he sighed and went to look back down and I just looked up at the ceiling

"Levi" he smiled

"What?" I sighed trying to breath

"Are you sure you aren't enjoying this?" He laughed and I nodded

" I wouldn't be too sure about that" he smiled

"Why?" I asked

"Levi can I ask is it true you've never been aroused down there before?" He asked

"Well yeah" I said closing my eyes

"I feel honoured" he smiled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Levi have you not noticed? Your slowly becoming wet" he said

"WAIT WHAT!?!?" I explained widening my eyes and sat up on my arms

I took a moment to just look.

"..................."

I covered my eyes.

"You know there's no reason to be embarrassed" he laughed "since your like that I don't have to keep quiet about mine"

Oh my! Is he?

Next thing I knew Eren sat up and I looked there. He was.

"So..." I said

"I think it's time I go get something from my jacket" he said

Right now to finally find out what he got earlier...

I heard some rustling until he got back on the bed.

"Found it" he said holding it in visible view

My heart stopped and face went cold.

"W-WAIT WAIT WAIT EREN!!" I explained

"What?"

"When I said I would help you I didn't mean like this!" I explained

"You kind of are doing this" he said

"I'm fine with this but not that!" I said

"Oh are you saying that you don't want use it?" He asked

"NO NOT AT ALL EREN JUST PUT IT DOWN AND THINK FOR A MINUTE!" I said

"I shouldn't have to you said you would help me" he frowned

"Yes I said I would but not like this" I said "now let's just stop before things-

" be quiet will ya! And be good" he growled

"No!" I said trying to sit up but I got slammed back down by Eren

He leaned over me.

"Eren stop!" I explained trying to push him off for him to grab my arms and stick them above my head and hold them with one hand.

Damn it! I knew I should of left when he took that bottle out!

"Levi" he breathed tracing his hand all over my skin until he touched my underwear.

"EREN GET OFF NOW!!" I screamed thrashing about

He gave it a light squeeze to the area. I was shaking at this point.

"EREN PLEASE!" I begged

"Shut up!" he growled biting my neck hard and oh my shit that hurt a tone.

*sob*

"Huh?" He said looking at me and letting go of my arms. I raised them up to my face and covered my eyes with my arms. I silently cried into them.

"Levi?" He said softly like he had just sobered up 100% and climbed off me.

I moved my arms down to my side revealing my tears stained face. I turned over onto my side and curled up tight 

"Levi" he said moving his hand towards my face

*SLAP*

Eren moved his hand up to his face.

"EREN DON'T YOU DARE FÙCKING TOUCH ME! " I cried

"Levi!" He said trying grab my hand

"ERWIN AND ARMIN WERE RIGHT! YOU JUST WANTED THIS!" I sobbed

"Levi" he said trying to reach out to me

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DO THAT!" I cried standing up and getting dressed

"Levi where are you going?!" He explained looking worried

"Anywhere" I cried before heading out the door

I didn't know where I was to go but I ended up going home and no he didn't follow me. I just received a hell lot of missed calls and texts from him that I didn't bother looking at.

When I stepped through my bedroom door and closed it. I tried to walk the two steps to my bed but my legs just gave out from how fast and long I had been running. I just lay there crying leaning my face and arms on my bed with my body on the floor. I don't know what feeling I had down there but I just left it to fade away.

"Eren you idiot"

~two weeks later~

I don't know what to do...

I feel disgusting...

What can I say to him after that...

Do we have to act like everything is normal when we go back today...

I don't how I'm going to do it...

Me and Eren hadn't said anything to each other since it happened so I don't know what to say to him when we see each other for the first time in two weeks.

What will he say to me?

Will he play it off like nothing happened or will he have an apology ready with opened arms? I don't really know.

What exactly do I say to him?

Yes I know he may of been intoxicated and high and may of almost raped me if I didn't stand my ground but I feel like this is my fault. I feel like I could of helped him but instead I had to be scared. I'm stupid. I should apologise for not letting him do it. Who knows what he could of done during those two weeks following that we didn't see or speak to each other?

And oh my god I remember. I slapped him! I slapped him! Oh god he must hate me...did I leave a bruise?!? I hope I didn't. He's been so nice to me over the last almost year and I had to ruin it by being childish. I really hope I haven't upset him. I'll hate myself. If I've made him hurt himself I'll never forgive myself. Oh my poor Eren I've hurt you because of me being selfish and an idiot to you. Another thing, I spent most of our time out with his brother instead of him. Since his bother has told me about what he's been doing during the night I feel like I've let him down. This is all my fault.

Also my neck still hurts...

I walked into school that morning and came across Farlan and Isabell who were talking to each other but I still sat down next to them. Hopefully talking to someone can help clear my mind of what's currently fogging it.

"Farlan I told you not to do that! You'll make yourself look stupid as usual" Isabell explained

"I don't really care what you think, I can talk to whoever I want" Farlan said 

I don't think I want to know what they're going on about really

"Fine!' She said before storming off into the distance

Farlan turned towards me and groaned

"I don't understand her at times Levi I mean I should have the right to talk to whoever I want, whenever I want to, why can't she understand that" he explained

"I understand where your coming from Farlan but sometimes you just have to understand that they might know what's best for you and I kind of agree with her on this one" I said

"How can you agree with her? What am I missing here?" He asked

"Well I don't know if you should be hanging around with them year 11s as they seem to be a bad influence on you" I said and he sighed

" I think you and isabell are fighting over something stupid Farlan, just try to see things from her point of view will you" I said

"Talking about getting along how's you and Eren? " he asked

"Fine" I answered briefly

"And what's that bite mark on your neck?" He smirked

"Cat" I said

"Levi don't joke with me a cats mouth isn't that big" he laughed " it was Eren wasn't it?"

"Maybe" I said

"Ahhh I knew it! So how did this happen?" He asked looking at it closely

I looked at him blankly.

"Please tell me!" He smiled madly

"Fine" I sighed

"Go on" he smiled

"Eren had some alcohol and weed all thanks to you and then we tried one of his kinks. Then kissy kissy moany moany....er I finally got aroused for the first time without even realising it and I kind of saw his but it was clothed through our underwear. Then me panicky panicky Eren maddy maddy forced downy then bitey bitey non consensual squeezey squeezey me nearly rapey rapey....er...Eren wouldn't stop which ended up making me cry in fear then when he realised that I was crying he stopped to see what was wrong then...slappy slappy me cry and run off. It was kind of my fault" I explained

"Levi are you saying that he pushed you down and wouldn't stop?" He asked with wide eyes

"Yeah but-

"But nothing Levi he nearly raped you, How did he suddenly become mad?" He asked

"Well after I saw his situation down there and he saw mine he went to go get something that he had bought that day and when I saw it I panicked knowing what he wanted to do but because of him being intoxicated he got mad and pushed me down" I explained

"When he did so what did you say?" He asked

"Exactly or close?" I asked

"Either" he said

"I said to stop" I explained

"How many times?" Farlan asked

"About five" I said and he tightened his fists

"And he didn't stop?" He asked

"No" I said "but I've been thinking and I feel that I may of upset him more"

"What do you mean by that!?" He said angrily

"Well when I was with his younger brother he mentioned about what Eren had been doing during the night and it scared me Farlan" I explained " by the sound of things Eren isn't too good at the moment and I want to make him feel better"

"I understand that Levi but he still has no right to do such a thing" he said "expecially to one of my friends"

"I know" I sighed "I'm going to try to talk to him later on about what happened and see what he has to say"

"Great cause if you would of let him away with it with no word said I wouldn't of been too happy Levi" Farlan said crossing his arms and I just nodded

"Just say something ok" he said 

"Fine" I sighed

We still had some time until form started so I put my buds in and listened to some music. The song was 'Nicotine' by panic! at the disco

~lunch~

I was sitting waiting for everyone on the bench alongside Erwin and we were making casual conversation until he said something.

"Levi are you ok?" He asked

" yeah,why are you asking?" I questioned

"It's just you look a little distracted that's all" he said

"Oh do I" I sighed

"Levi what up?" He said

"Nothing much" I said

"Just tell me" he said

"You'll be mad" I sighed

"I won't be" he said

"You will" I returned

"That just counts on what your going on about Levi" he said

"Then in that case you definitely won't be happy" I said

" if you tell me you'll see if I'm angry or not" he said

"That's no help at all" I said

"Just say it" he said and I nodded

"It will be best if I just showed you" I sighed and moved my collar down to show him the bite mark

"Levi is that a bite mark?" He asked holding his breath and I just nodded

The next thing I knew he forced my neck up and looked at it.

"Did Eren do this?" He asked "he bite through the skin by the looks of it, he just missed a vein I think"

"Careful where your touching, it freaking stings a shit tone!" I whined

"How did this happen?, it looks more like he was trying to eat you than have a nibble, you sure he ain't after your blood?" he laughed

"Well let me see...Eren had something to drink then he wanted me to try something so I did, then we did a little something something then Eren brought out a totally unexpected something something then I panicked and wanted to not do that and he got mad and when I tried to get him off me he..kind of bite me. Then he grabbed something of mine that I didn't want him touching then he stopped when I started doing something" I explained

I looked at Erwin for a minute trying to decide his face before he said.

"He did what!?!" He shouted " I'll kill him! I warned him about this!"

"Erwin don't! I'll talk to him later" I said

"What exactly made him stop?" He asked

"When I started crying" I said

"Damn the bastard! If he tries anything like that again you tell me straight away you hear me" he said and I nodded

"Ok just don't say anything Erwin" I said quietly

"I won't but you need to become stronger Levi" he said

When everyone came me and Erwin didn't say I word. They all went to sit down at their regular spots but Eren for some reason sat right next to me. I held my breath.

"You ok? " he asked

"Fine" I said

I went to go get my lunch box out but as my hands moved I noticed that they were shaky and I think everyone else noticed as well as they shone me a look. I opened the box and started eating. I felt sick but I kept it in. Once done I opened my carton of juice to take a sip when Eren slipped his arm around my waist.

*SQUIRT*

"Levi!?" Mikasa said "what's wrong?!"

Due to me being panicky when Eren did that it gave me a fright causing me squirt juice all over myself.

I just sat there whilst everyone turned to me.

"Levi?" Eren said as I stud up and began to walk away to clean myself only for him to follow. For some reason I went to the little secluded area outside of p.e and I saw him come around the corner.

Go away eren...

"Levi what's up?" He asked

"...."

"Mmm?" He said

"Eren we need to talk" I stated

"About what?" He asked

"What happened" I said

"I need more than that Levi" he said leaning against the wall

"In your room" I breathed

"Yeah we listened to some music and hung out" he said

"Anything else?" I asked

"No" he said

"Eren stop playing dumb you know what happened" I said sternly

"Levi I don't want to talk about it" he sighed

"Well I do Eren" I said

He leaned off the wall, walked towards me and placed his hand on the wall behind me.

"Levi I don't want to" he said

"Eren get awa- huh?"

He had placed his head on my shoulder and didn't say anything.

"Eren?" I questioned and he looked up slightly

"Levi I'm so sorry, I've hurt you emotionally and physically" he said rubbing the wound he made softly "and I can tell...your scared right now aren't you?"

I didn't say anything.

" I knew it" he said softly " Levi I shouldn't of got mad with you even if I feel like I'm not the best at the moment"

"I know Eren that your not so good but people make mistakes and those mistakes can hurt people if your not careful" I explained "you just need to learn from them"

"What are you saying Levi?, are you forgiving me?" He asked

"Reluctantly yes I am" I sighed

"Thank god!" He smiled and hugged me

"But don't you dare try to do anything like that again until I say so" I explained and returned the hug lightly

"I won't" he said

"You do realise one day I'm going to get you back for this Eren" I said

"How?" He asked

"Just wait and see you idiot"


	29. Chapter 29

Since me and Eren had talked about the things that had happened, things kind if went back to normal. Even if things were normal once again it would take a little bit of time until I would let Eren do anything more than kissing that was for sure. I'm still not sure if I should of taken kissing privileges from him but what's done is done as my mother would say.

One school day when we were going to sit down Eren walked straight past us. We went to go see where he was going and he just replied with

"I need some time to think, don't come after me for a little while ok"

We all expected him to come back after a day or so but a week passed and he was nowhere to be seen for except in lessons of course where he didn't make much talk or emotions in fact. I was worried about him but he wanted to be left alone so I followed his wishes. Since he may not be in the best state of mind I should check in on him but that would me disobeying his request and that may make whatever it is worse. At the end of it all the thing we should wondering what the real question is...

What is he thinking about?

~friday~

We we sitting down for lunch and casually making conversation when we saw Eren walk straight past as he's been doing.

Mikasa sighed

"It's a shame about Eren you know" he sighed

"What do you mean Mikasa?" Erwin said biting into a wrap

"I mean something must be wrong with him to be gone for so long without saying a word to either of us, all we get are 'yeah' or 'Mmm' from him now and I'm worried" she explained "you must be as well levi, have you tried to talk to him yet?"

"I've wanted to but I'm going to respect his wishes Mikasa and leave him alone" I explained "I'm only going to interfere is it's necessary to do so or I feel like he's in danger"

"Errr I'm worried!" She's explained

"Levi is right you should just let him be with himself for a bit" he said " you know personal help"

"But we should be concerned he isn't talking!" She explained

"Eh calm your tits mikasa it'll be fine trust us" Erwin said

"If you say so Erwin...." she sighed

"I'm right" he said and she sighed

"And you Levi if something seems wrong I don't care where you are on this earth or what time of the day it is you get to him straight away you hear me!"She explained and I nodded

" I hear you" I said

"Good now if something is wrong in school what do we do?" She asked

"Tell a teacher" me and Erwin groaned

"What do we do if something is wrong outside of school?" She asked

"Send levi" Erwin groaned

"Why is that?" She questioned

"He lives closer and is the person responsible for swooping in to save prince Eren when he's in danger" he laughed and I shook my head

"Good now princess levi get ready to go get your prince" she laughed and made Erwin laugh. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He laughed

"I can't even deal with you two at the moment!" I said and walked away to hear them laughing their heads off violently.

~time skip~

When it was time to go home and found my dad in the car park and climbed inside the car. He smiled

"Hi Chloe" he said

"Hi dad" I smiled

We began driving and about half way home I asked

"How's mum been?" I asked

"Well she's been sunbathing all day and had some alcohol" he said

Damn alcohol

"How bad is it?" I asked

"Well when I left 2 hours ago to get a space she had only had one glass of wine" he sighed "so this could be good or bad"

"I bet she's drunk" I sighed

"It's your mum what do you expect from her" he laughed " since when can she hold her alcohol"

"Your right" I sighed " she can't"

"I'm dreading to see what we come home to" he sighed

"The heat doesn't help at all in this situation does it dad?" I asked

"No only makes the affect of the alcohol worse" he said

Just great....

When we stepped through the door a sharp smell hit us, The smell of alcohol. It reminded me of when you were on holiday and people around you were drinking in the hot sun.

Just then my mother approached me from the back garden with some shorts and a vest, a low hang one.

"Hello baby!" She smiled giving me a hug. I could smell it.

"Hi mum" I smiled as I put my bag away and went upstairs

When I got up there since it was so hot I opened the window, stripped down to my underwear and lay down on the bed to relax and cool down. It was working.

I heard foot steps and saw my mum come through the door.

"Hello mum" I sighed

She sat down on my bed and looked at me

"Chloe I think I'm drunk" she laughed

I don't know why but I pulled put my phone's camera and started recording her.

"How much have you had?" I asked

"Er two glasses of wine" she said

"Right.." I said

"Er haha two martinis" she laughed

"Two Martinis" I said

"And I've had two martini lemonades" she said

"Anything else?" I asked

"No but after that I thought to myself..bloody hell I feel pissed!" She laughed

"Ok" I said

"You! You taking the pizzy(piss) out of me! You videoing izzzz (me)" she slurred putting her face into the camera and I laughed

"OK OK that's enough now my baby will be coming in from school any minute now" she smiled

"Mum I'm right here" I said

She got into my face and looked at me until

"Oh hiya Chloe!" She laughed

"Er hi" I said

"Right right....I'm sober now! " she slurred

" no your not!" I laughed

"That's because Chloe is nasty to me" she frowned

"You says mean words to me!" She laughed getting up in the camera

"That's enough!" She laughed trying to grab the phone

"Shut up I need to go ...test the oven now" she said and I nodded

"Shut up man will ya" she said flicking her hair

"I'm not saying anything!" I gasped

"You are! Your taping iz" she said "now come on I wanna look at it" she said trying to get the camera

"Nooo" I whined moving it away from her

"It's the heat, why not?, I deserve it, cause last year I lost my mam then I lost sue and I stopped in the house and everyone was good but I wasn't" she explained and I nodded

"With that aside it's my dad's memory tomorrow" she started to cry and I turned the camera off

"Ahem" she coughed "silly mammy for crying "

She stood up

"Imma go test the oven now" she smiled and walked out

~time skip~

Once I had finished having something to eat I was thinking about Eren and how he was. I decided to listen to some music to get him off my mind. The song was 'unconditionally' by Katy Perry

~night time~

It was about 10 and I was getting down for the night when I received a call. It was from Eren.

"Hello Eren" I smiled

"Hi Levi" he sighed

"What's up?" I asked

"I just want to hear your voice that's all" he said

"Ok" I said

We had been talking for a while when I asked something.

"Eren are you ok? We miss you hanging out with us" I said

"I am fine levi I just needed some time to think" he said

"Yeah but about what?" I asked

"I am sorry but I can't tell you that Levi" he said

" but we're all worried about you" I said

"Sorry" he sighed

"I am your not going to talk about that can you at least put some clarification to what your brother said to me" I said

"What did he say?" He asked

"He said you panicking and crying during the night" I explained

"Did he now? I'll smack him for sharing personal information" he said

"Don't touch him Eren ,he's worried about you" I explained

"There's nothing wrong!" He explained

"Then why we're you apparently crying my name and screaming during the night" I asked

"I'm not saying why Levi" he sighed

"I'm just saying you can tell me if anything is wrong you know Eren" I said

"Look I've been having unexplainable anxiety at the moment and some bad nights sleep for some reason" he explained "and that trip to the doctors just ended up with me on some sleep pills"

"Eren do whatever you need to get better ok" I said "just try and come back soon"

"Don't worry levi I will"


	30. Chapter 30

Since things with Eren had kind of been sorted out I felt like nothing else bad could happen to us for a long time. Eren had returned to hanging out with us and Mikasa seemed to have calmed down since he was back, physically and mentally.

I was sitting on my bed listening to some music as I felt a somewhat anxious feeling inside of me that was caused by nothing. It must be off what's been happening lately with Farlan having troubles and Eren not being in his best state of mind at the current moment. It was troubling. The song was 'Rumors' by Adam Lambert and Trove lo

Once the song finished I felt a buzz come from my phone. I picked it up and unlocked it to see it was a Facebook notification. I clicked on it and it brought me to my friend requests. I looked at the phone to see their name.

"Unknown?" I questioned and clicked on their profile

I spent I few minutes looking at various things on their profile I noticed that had no profile pic and were friends with a lot of my friends but they had no had no assigned gender or likes, just an empty slate. They did have a photo of them self and that was it. There posts were only visible for friends.

I decided to decline as I had no idea who this was.

I guess that was the end of that.

~An hour later~

*buzz*

I was alarmed by a sudden buzz when I was relaxing. I sat up and I picked my phone up once again to look at whatever it was. It was another Facebook notification and I clicked on it and I was once again brought to my friend requests. It was Unknown again.

"God sakes" I sighed and declined the request as I lay back down

~10 minutes later~

*Buzz*

I opened an eye and sighed as I opened the other

"If this is what I think it is I'm gonna to be angry" I sighed and grabbed my phone to look

I groaned as I unlocked it and clicked to find myself back at the same place I've been at twice before.

I clicked decline.

"No means no!" I groaned and closed my eyes again

~30 minutes later~

*buzz*

"Erhhhhhh!" I groaned as I looked at my phone expecting the same thing but it turned out to be a message off this girl in my form group.

I looked at it and it read

"Chloe have you seen what's been said?!?"

"No" I replied

"Ok have you accepted this friend request from this unknown person?"

"No I haven't and they kept on sending me requests" I replied

"Here look"

She sent an image

I looked at the image and it was a screen shot of a status from this Unknown person.

I started to read it and it read...

Eren Yeager and Chloe Ackerman are in a secret relationship with each other and are hiding it as Eren doesn't want anyone to know as he is ashamed to be with them...

My eyes widened

"Oh my god!" I replied

"There's only two posts of theirs and the other is commenting on you in general"

"Can you screen shot this again but with the comments"

"Sure"

She sent another image

I looked at all the comments and they were from my friends except Erwin as he must of not accepted the request for this person. My eyes landed on Eren's comment which read

"What the hell do you think your doing for yourself spreading stuff like that?! it's not big at all and just plain pathetic! Take this down and I'm glad Chloe hasn't saw this yet as she would be panicking right now if she did. who even are you!?!

Bit too late for that Eren...I've seen it

Then I looked at the response

I'm unknown and I share true infomation Eren :) you can't deny it ;)

I gritted my teeth

"I want you to report this person ok" I said

"I've already done that"

"Great I'm going to see what I can do" I said

With that I ran over to my laptop and logged in to Facebook and loaded up their profile. I couldn't see anything since I wasn't befriended so I sent a request even if I didn't want to at all. Nothing happened so I went onto their photos and looked at the only photo there was. I didn't recognise the the person. I saved the image and went onto google images and did an image search to see if I could place a name to this face.

It lead me to a Google plus page that was captioned 'hotties! click to view their profile'

I raised an eyebrow and clicked on it.

My eyes widened.

Well I couldn't quite explain what I saw on there. Let's just say god forgive if my mother walks in now to see me looking at this.

I scrolled through posts full of 'stuff' being red faced whilst I did so until I found the familiar photo I was looking for and I thankfully sighed and clicked

*SLAM*

I slammed the laptop closed to hide what was there and oh my god it got way worse, way worse.

I opened it back up and noted down this girls name. Once I did that I proceeded in deleting everything possible to Internet related things. Once done I received a text off the girl from earlier

"Any luck?"

"I found out that the image on their profile is fake so who ever it is is using a fake image and I found the photos owner's page" I said

"Can I see?"

"I would but I'm a person who doesn't lead innocent ladies onto such places" I replied

"Is it bad?"

"I've had to delete my Internet history 5 times it was so bad" I said

"Oh dear..."

"Anything else from the status?" I asked

"No but I'll tell you if anything else pops up"

"Thank you" I said

"No problem"

~next day~

There had been nothing else that had happened and the account had disappeared by the look of things. It was good at the moment but

What are we going to tell people since it's kind of not a secret anymore?

I sat in maths that morning waiting for someone to say something when Eren walked though the door with the rest of the class who had just came from form. I looked down and he walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I motioned for him to come closer

"Eren they know" I whispered

"I know that" he whispered back

"I saw the status thanks to a friend of mine" I whispered " are you not worried?"

"Nahh it'll be less troublesome hiding things now" he smiled

"Are you just saying that cause that person thought you were not saying because you were embarrassed to be with me?" I asked

"No way!, it's out so why not hide it" he said

"I guess so" I sighed

"That means we can do stuff in public now" he smiled

"I would rather not Eren, too embarrassing!" I sighed

"cute" he smiled

~A few days later~

So I guess everyone knew now and they didn't feel shy about asking questions and harassing us about our relationship when ever they had the chance. I never knew people could be so 'in your business'.

We were sitting at the bench with the others talking when Hanji came by to see us. She sat down.

"So how's the best couple ever doing?" She smiled and I frowned

"Don't call us that and it been hard Hanji as people won't mind their business at all" I sighed "we can't even sit in class without people asking questions"

Eren turned to me

"People have been asking you questions Chloe?" he asked "I haven't got any yet"

"Lucky you Eren I've had to sit though all types of disgusting questions about us" I sighed

"What like?" He asked

"I'm just saying our private business , cause I'm not going into detail with this" I said" the questions were so disturbing Erwin looked almost traumatised by it"

"It was that bad?" He asked "I doubt the questions were that bad" 

"Eren a person asked me If I had choked on it" I said quietly

"Well that just plain rude" he sighed and I nodded

"I feel sorry for Erwin, he had to warn them off for me and listen to all the questions" I said motioning to him "just look at him, he looks like he's been through hell and that was just 14 minutes ago"

" hmm I agree" Eren sighed

"Hanji if people ask you anything will you tell them to mind their business please" I asked

"Sure Chloe" she smiled

"That reminds me Eren there's this new movie that's out, can we go see it?" I asked

"I don't think so, I have got that much money to begin with so we'll have to maybe see another when the time comes" he said

~10 minutes later~

Eren had gone to go do something with Mikasa whilst me, Erwin and Hanji had been left to our own company. We played some music. The song was 'wherever you may go' by the calling

When the song had finished Hanji turned to me.

"Chloe are you worried about Eren?" She asked

"Of course I am Hanji sometimes I think what he would be like if he didn't have me to help him" I said and she nodded

"If I wasn't there... who would make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I smiled

"What would he do if I was gone tomorrow?" I sighed "I think he would have his friends to help guide him, but would he change I ask myself, he may but I would remember him as he once was before he changed"

"Wow you really care for him don't you?" Hanji said and I nodded with a gentle smile

"I don't want to be the rain on your parade but if I say something don't tell Eren I said this ok" she started

"Ok"

"You know that unknown post from about 10 days ago" she said

"Yeah"

"Doesn't what Eren saying sound familiar in any way" she said "he's doing what that post had he is"

"That can't be true Hanji" I sighed

"It may be, just think you've seen him with money in his wallet haven't you?" She said "could it be that the problem isn't the money but you"

"Hanji he may just want to save up" I said

"Keep it in mind Chloe" she said "he wanted to hide your relationship and when it was announced by that person they said it was because he was ashamed to be with you. Then suddenly he's fine with sharing it? That doesn't seem right. I think he's ok with it so people don't start thinking what that person said. One last thing that ties it all together, you remember Eren's comment right? Well remember what he said before he asked who this person was. He said that he was happy that YOU hadn't seen this yet and you wonder why that's important. If you would of got there before Eren you would of likely commented something denying the relationship under Eren's request but since he got there first he didn't deny anything did you notice. To conclude the way his comment was structured suggests that he wanted it taken down before you saw it and got the idea of him being ashamed to be with you in your head"

I stayed quiet.

She did have a point.

Eren what exactly have you been hiding?

But could everything that's been said about Eren towards me be lies?

Or the hidden truth?

Are you actually lying to me Eren?


	31. Chapter 31

It was the weekend and I was staying in since Eren couldn't make it due to money problems. Because of this I had to stay with my parents through the week end.

But during the week that just passed it was Eren's 14th birthday and of course I had got him some presents and a card. I had safely hid them in my room out of sight so I certain mother couldn't see or find them. That morning I woke up and got dressed with Eren in mind and what he would think of the presents I got for him. I got him a little stuffed bear that looked a lot like captain sharp cuddles but this bear was brown like his hair, one of them little glitter filled jars with a note inside since he liked jars with stuff in and a card with loving words in.

Once I got them safely into my bag and out the door without being caught with these items I breathed a sigh of relief to have not been seen by her as she would of questioned who they were for and that would of lead to her being horrible about the situation and would likely throw in a few comments about our relationship.

When I got into school I headed to where Eren and the others would be and when I saw Eren I smiled as I walked over to him with joy in my system. I liked giving presents and making people smile, I adore it very much seeing people looking happy and thankful for the time and effort you had put into preparing gifts for them.

I sat down.

"Happy birthday Eren!" I smiled at him and went into my bag to bring out the stuff I had got him. As I brought the gifts out his face lit up with joy and he had a big smile on his face.

"Levi you shouldn't have" he smiled taking his time to look at each one in front of him on the table

"Well I did Eren so enjoy" I smiled looking at him.

"This bear is cute" he grinned "it looks familiar though"

"That's because it looks like my bear before I.......did some personal adjustments" I pointed out

"Captain sharp cuddles?" He asked

"Yeah" I responded

"Levi I believe you've never told me the meaning behind it's name" Eren said "so what's the story?"

"Oh it's a long one" I said

"I can listen" Eren said

"I'm not going to tell the story but I'll tell you what he used to look like before I adjusted him a bit" I sighed

"Go ahead then..." he sighed

"Well before I made some adjustments he used to be carrying a heart shaped pillow with the words I love you on it and he didn't have a red coat, a eyepatch or stitches around the mouth" I sighed

"Don't you think a eyepatch isn't needed?" He said

"I removed it's eye on purpose and gave it a nice patch" I said and he widened his eyes

"Poor bear" he sighed

"It was necessary Eren it reminded me of bad things but now it looks different it's much better" I said and he just nodded slowly

"Anyways how do you like your presents Eren?" I asked shining a gentle smile his way

"Oh they're absolutely great I love them Levi" he smiled " thank you so much!"

"It's wasn't much Eren, I thought you wouldn't like them at first" I sighed and he just laughed

"Don't be silly Levi I'll love anything you will give me even if it's not to my liking at all" he smiled

"You don't have to do that Eren" I sighed "you can just tell me if you don't like it and I'll get you something better"

"No no no Levi you don't ever have to do that!" He panicked

"If I can do it once for the person I love I can do it again"I said and Eren widened his eyes

"What do you mean Levi you've never had to go get something better for me?" He said and I just sighed

"I wasn't talking about you Eren" I sighed and he frowned

"So who is this other person you loved that I keep on hearing you and Farlan mentioning all the time?" He asked

I paused for a sec and exhaled.

I'm not going to mention Petra since this may open the gate to my past that I still want locked. I don't want it opened yet....

"Nobody important Eren" I sighed

"Well this person must be important if you guys keep on talking about them all the time" he said lifting a brow

I don't want to talk about this...

"They're no one for you to worry about Eren" I said

"It would be nice to know about this person who has caught your interest" he frowned " Levi are you seeing someone behind my back?"

......................

Is that some kind of joke?....

"What on Earth is that supposed to mean Eren!?!" I explained

"Well you seem very secretive about this Levi" he said

"I'm not Eren!, I just don't want to talk about it"I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Cause I don't Eren" I explained

"That isn't a good enough answer Levi..." he sighed

Damn it!

"How do I know that you're not seeing this person?, ooooh I don't know what to do" he smirked

I could tell that he was joking with that last statement but it still hurt to hear it. I may just play along...

"Yeah..you don't know what I'm doing do you?" I smirked "for all you know I could have picked up the human equivalent of an god"

"Errr" he said

"Who knows I could of picked up a person and made them my bitch and you wouldn't have a clue Eren" I smirked

"Well I know you wouldn't" he said and I just shrugged

"Well who knows" I sighed "Erwin and I could be going into the toilets together so he can finger fuck me without you knowing" Eren widened his eyes at the statement whilst Erwin who was beside me just opened his mouth and went red in the face. "I mean come on Eren think about it. He's taller, has a muscled frame, bright blue eyes."

"And them eyebrows, my god" I whispered "if they represent the size and thickness of a certain something of his I'm definitely interested indeed. He's basically giving off a daddy vibe" I said that last thing resting my head on Erwin's shoulder giving off a smile.

They both stayed silent at my last comment. I stood up. "I need to go now Eren"I smiled and walked off

"You didn't answer my question!" He shouted "and is that what really think of him!?"

"Eren don't be stupid I wouldn't do that!" I shouted back "and non of your damn business"

~Weekend~

I was on my bed listening to music. The song was ' Losin you' by GJan

Once finished my mind drifted off quite a bit to what Eren had said.

Did he actually think that I would cheat on him? I wouldn't even think of it. He can be clueless at times. He can be an idiot but I still love him though he is stupid at times like I can be.

I slipped off my headphones and placed the beside me on the bed. I spent a moment thinking about the almost 1 year that has passed since me and Eren started dating.

Since then I don't think anything has changed except we don't have Armin here anymore since he moved. Well maybe some things have changed with us for example I'm sure that I've gotten taller and so has Eren. I feel like I've become a little bit more confident than I was 1 year ago.

To tell the truth I've been happier ever since Eren first came up to me 2 years ago when I was all alone but he gave me friends, love and more importantly a reason to live. Whatever happens I will be thankful for that.

Out of everything that has happened the good and the bad, I still think I don't have the answer to my life question that I've been searching for my entire life.

What is happiness?

Maybe I'll find out my answer soon.

~Monday~

Since dealing with my mother's usual comments during the week end I found to be happy to get back to school with my friends and get back to my normal routine of planned lessons and breaks. Much better.

~Thursday 3.10 pm~

It was the end of the school day and I had met up with Eren outside of his class so we could walk home together.

Once he walked out the classroom I gave him a smile and he did the same with me. We then went to go get our stuff from our lockers before we walked out the gates.

We were walking down the road towards the bus stop when I said something.

"Eren my mum is starting to get violent towards our relationship" I said

"So she's still trying to break us up?" He asked and I just nodded

"You know Levi I've wanted to give her a piece of my mind for ages" he said

"I know that but it would be no use Eren as she may just do something even worse to either me or you" I sighed

Eren suddenly walked in front of me with a smile and turned around. I stopped.

"Levi when we leave this place and you're finished with uni let's move in together. Let's go somewhere far away from our troubles and your mother then after a while when we're settled down and saved some money let's have a great wedding! I can just imagine it, you in a nice suit that shows off all your curves and I don't care what you say about how you look in it cause I know you'll look absolutely beautiful wearing it. After that we should go explore this world of ours together just the two of us and see all that it has to offer us both. Now let's just admit that we would have some pretty awesome sex together and maybe one day just the once I will let you top. Then after a little while when everything has calmed down and we're ready let's have some children, I was thinking two of them. One for me and one for you.

So sound like a plan Ravioli?"

I stood there for a second until I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah sounds great" I smiled gently

Once I let go I grabbed his hand and we carried on walking over to the bus stop.

"Levi are you crying?" He smiled

"No I'm not!" I explained hiding my face and starting to walk off towards my house

"...sounds like a plan then..." he said


	32. Chapter 32

~Next day~

I woke up that morning and I felt like something was off. I walked over to my window and opened the curtains to see that it was sunny and the rays of light were touching everywhere and everything I could see from where I was.

I didn't know what was wrong but something felt weird, like something was going to happen today. I don't know if something was but I felt that something was going to happen even if I saw it coming or not. My brain thinks of some weird things at times. Damn it Levi stop worrying all the time!

I got dressed and headed down stairs to where I saw my mum sitting at the table alone since my dad was at work today. I sat down and looked at her.

"You look tired" she said

"Yeah I am" I sighed

"At least you have today to go then your off for two weeks" she smiled and I nodded

"Oh I forgot about that" I said "I'll take the chance to go get some sleep"

"You can go do that" she smiled gently

"You know Chloe you've seemed to be a lot calmer and relaxed over the last few months" he said

"Oh have I?" I sighed" I didn't realise"

"You are and I can see it on your face" she said " your not straight faced and your smiling a lot now, why is that?"

"Eren" I said sternly

She frowned

"I don't agree at all but I'm thankful that he's making you smile again" she said " I don't want to ask but how is he?"

"Eren is fine mum it's just he seems to have been a little bit off for the last few months" I explained

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"Well by the looks of it he's becoming anxious like me" I sighed " I'm becoming worried mum"

"if I was you I would let him be" she said

"What do you mean mum?" I asked

"Well when you were going through some stuff you didn't have people helping you so he may benefit from learning on his own" she said

"Mum the only reason I had didn't have anyone help me is because I had nobody to help me in the first place" I sighed

" oh yeah" she smiled " I forgot"

Absolute cheek! How could you forget you own child's past like that? How does she forget so easily? Maybe it's the alcohol that makes her forget... probably is...

I sat eating my toast and boiled egg next to my mum whilst we were talking about school work and other stuff that was on our minds at the moment.

"Mum" I started

"Yes? " she asked

"Do you still disagree with the relationship between Eren and I mum?" I asked

"Yeah I do" she sighed munching on a slice

"Oh" I said

"Mmmm" he hummed

"It's almost been a year" I pointed out quietly

"It's believe it has" she said

"Could you maybe try to agree with it?" I asked. This wasn't going to work.

" I'm still going to disagree with it" she said " if it makes you feel better I don't like a lot of things for example: your relationship, politics, kids these days, rapists, your relationship"

"You said your relationship twice mum" I said

"That must mean I hate it more" she said

"It's nice to know that mine and Eren's relationship is more worse to you than rapists" I sighed

"And politics" she said and I frowned in response to her sense of mind

"So that's never going to happen then" I said

"Nope, never" she smirked

I groaned

"Don't groan at the table" she said and I sighed

"Sorry" I sighed

*internal groan*

"Chloe!" She explained

"How did you even!?!?" I asked

"I'm your mum I know the things you do when your feeling certain emotions" she said

"Ok" I sighed " just let me do my internal noises in peace alright"

"Ok" she said

*internal groan*

"Done?" She smirked

"Yeah for the moment" I said

I looked towards the clock

"I need to get going" I said " bye mum"

" don't forget I'll be at work until 10" she said and I nodded

With that I stuffed the toast into my mouth and swallowed

I shoved my shoes on before heading out the door to go to school until we broke up for two weeks. I was going to make good use of today but something still didn't seem right somehow....

~time skip~

When I got to school after a 15 minute walk I went over to the blue chairs and saw Farlan sitting there by himself looking troubled. I sat down beside him and looked his way to see what was the matter.

"Hi Farlan" I said

"Hi" he sighed looking down

"What's up Farlan?" I asked " it's not like you to be moping around"

"Well I am Levi and I can't help it" he said

"I didn't say you had to stop" I said crossing my legs over each other

"I know I know" he sighed " I just can't think at the moment since my minds cloudy"

" How can't you think?" I asked" what do you mean by cloudy?'

"My mind is cloudy with thoughts of what has happened recently" he said

"Farlan if this is about your and Isabell's troubles at the moment forget about it and try to relax" I explained

He looked off into the distance.

"Farlan?" I asked

"There's no need to worry about that anymore"he said and I nodded

I looked down to his lap and I noticed something.

"Farlan" I started

"What?" He said

"Where's your ring?" I asked

He tightened his mouth and turned towards me.

"Levi" he said

"What is it?" I asked

"We broke up" he said quietly

My eyes widened and I went straight to hug him. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"Farlan don't worry it'll be ok" I said " you still have me"

He didn't say anything.

"How did this even happen?"I asked pulling away to look at him. He looked up.

"She cheated on me Levi with this girl from her year" he explained "she slept with this person while she was sleeping with me!"

"Oh my at least now you one less person to worry about" I said " she isn't worth it if she cheats on you"

" I guess so but what do I do now?" He asked

" what do you mean?" I said

"The ring is in my house levi" he explained " what do I do with it?"

"I know what about if you give it to someone who will need it in the future" I suggested

"What do you mean by that?" He asked confused

"Well since its a real ring you may as well give it to someone who can use it later on" I explained

"Hmm sounds good" he said

I guess that was what I could sense this morning.

"Great now let's listen to some music to calm you down shall we" I said and he nodded

With that said I took my phone out and places my buds into mine and Farlan's ears. The song was 'Moondust' by Jaymes Young

~time skip~

I was in science with Erwin when we heard a noise.

*patter*

"Looks like rain" I stated

"Ugh I have to walk home today" he groaned

"Same" I said

"Don't you and Hanji have plans after school?" He asked

"Yeah we do but I have an umbrella" I said

"Levi what's the date again?" He asked confused

"15th may" I answered and he thanked me

~After lunch~

I had spent lunch alone since I had to get some work done. I finished on time.

It was now last lesson which was English. After this me and Hanji would be hanging out together. I couldn't wait. The weather may be bad but it would take something big to stop me from going after school.

I was sitting there whilst everyone was coming in then I saw Mikasa with a serious look on her face. She sat down next to me as usual.

She turned to me.

"Eren wants to speak to you after this lesson" she said

"What about?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

~50 minutes later~

The lesson was over and me, Hanji and Mikasa had walked over to Eren's English classroom to see what he wanted to say to me. When we got there we waited until everyone had walked out the classroom until we saw Eren come out. I smiled but he had he a serious face on him at that moment.

"Levi are you walking home?" He asked

"Oh sorry Eren I'm not" I explained " I'm going shopping with Hanji"

He muttered what seemed like a 'damn' under his breath

"What did you want to talk about then Eren?" I asked giving him a smile

.

.

.

.

"Hmm?" I smiled

.

.

.

.

"I'm breaking up with you" he said

My smile faded and Mikasa widened her eyes.

"Levi I'm sorry to say this but I can't do this anymore"

"I don't even know what I was thinking"

"I don't even know what you would call our friendship back then"

"What would we even call it now?!?"

"This whole thing was a mis-

"Are you done?" I butted in

"I am" he said

I glanced over to Mikasa who was next to Eren.

Mikasa stood there in silence.

I turned to Hanji.

"I'm going to have to cancel today" I told her

I looked at Eren, turned around and walked off.

The next thing I knew I had Hanji chasing after me.

"Chloe" she called

"Chloe"

"Chloe"

She caught up to me.

"Chloe talk to me!" She said but I kept on walking

"Are you ok? " she asked

"Absolutely perfect" I smiled and she stopped

Why am I smiling?

I looked behind me whilst walking to see Mikasa still next to Eren with a shocked look on her face. Hanji walked over to them.

"What did she say?" Eren asked

"She's smiling" Hanji said

"What!?" He explained " I can't believe she didn't even care?!"

My face dropped

When I got outside I went to go put my umbrella up. It didn't work.

I walked home in the rain without a coat in silence.

~time skip~

I stepped through my front door and dropped my bag down on the floor. I walked up to my room and stepped through the door. I closed the door behind me.

I stood against the door and slowly slid down the wood. I reached the floor.

.

.

*sniffle*  
.

.

*drip*

.

*drip drip*

"Eren why?" I cried

"What did I ever do?"

"What do you mean I don't-

*sob*

"What do you mean I don't care!" I sobbed " I do Eren!"

"I do!"

"And about us back then I guess that is"

"What we used to be"


End file.
